ENREDOS EN KONOHA
by yodxf
Summary: ¿Como pude caer en los enredos de esta rubia tan fácilmente? por mas que intentara sacármela de la cabeza, no podía. Era una problemática. Y volvió mi vida un problema.
1. CIGARROS, PAZ Y DECEPCIONES

Iba a mis entrenamientos como siempre, ya había discutido bastante en mi casa con mi mamá sobre que me tenía que esforzar más y más, como siempre… Para ella nunca iba a ser suficiente, aunque me nombraran Hokage mañana mismo. Tenía mi ropa usual y caminaba a un paso calmado, no tenía apuros en llegar, aparte, iba temprano pues Boruto siempre llegaba un poco tarde por esperar a Sarada… Inoji siempre llegaba a mitad de entrenamiento. Decidí ir por algo dulce para tener algo que merendar cuando termináramos así que me desvié un poco de mi camino.

En la tienda tome unas chuche y un refresco, me dirigí a pagar cuando de espalda noté una chica que se me hacía familiar, de algún lugar la conocía, pero no recordaba, necesitaba que se volteara algo que efectivamente hizo mientras pagaba lo que estaba comprando, discretamente noté que se metió una caja de cigarrillos en sus bolsillos, algo que él vendedor no notó y fruncí ligeramente los labios. Era la chica que compitió contra mí en los exámenes Chunin, Yodo.

—Que problemática. —Dije mientras esta alzaba una ceja hacia mí y al reconocerme marcó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Hola, niño sombra. —Me respondió tomando su bolsa y haciéndose a un lado para esperar que pagara.

—¿Qué haces por aquí y sola? —Le di el dinero al señor de la tienda para salir junto a ella.

—Pues, no estoy sola… Vine con Shinki y su papá, que tenía unos asuntos con el Hokage.

—Uh, ya veo. —Dije mientras caminaba hacia el mismo sitio que ella, aunque mi camino era por el otro.

—¿Y tú? —La rubia me preguntó abriendo la caja de cigarros.

—Iba a entrenar. —Observé lo que hacía. —Creo que eres muy joven para andar fumando, y también para robarlos.

—No importa, igual no me los iba a vender… —Encogió sus hombros con mucha indiferencia.

—Buen punto.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —Preguntó mientras veía como sacaba uno poniéndoselo en la boca.

—Debería irme. —Comente metiendo las chuches y el refresco en mi bolso.

—No vayas, acompáñame al bosque. —Miro mis ojos mientras encendía el cigarrillo en su boca.

Me quede pensando un momento, no estaba muy seguro pero un día haciendo algo diferente no estaría nada mal.

—¿Me vas a secuestrar? —Solté una pequeña risa.

—Claro. —Dijo dándole una calada a su cigarro.

—Bueno, entonces vamos.

La rubia seguía un camino hacía el bosque, iba con ella y mientras fumaba no sabía que decir, había un silencio, pero no era incómodo. El olor al humo que llegaba a mi tenía una mezcla del olor de su labial, algo como bubblegum, extrañamente era muy agradable por el contrario a cuando mi papá lo hacia que era solo el olor a nicotina.

Caminamos por el bosque durante un rato hasta llegar al lago, la rubia caminaba hasta el pequeño muelle que había. Apagó su cigarro para dejar la colilla a un lado de ella.

—Vente, piñitas. —Se volteó sonriéndome.

—¿Qué haremos aquí? —Pregunté mientras seguía sus instrucciones.

—Disfrutar de la vista, las cosas. —Yodo parecía muy tranquila.

—Uhm, me parece bien. —Mamá pensaría que era una perdedera de tiempo, pero para nada lo veía de esa manera, así conocía a una amiga nueva.

—¿te gusta la música? —Pregunto mientras volteaba a mirarme.

—Si, a todos nos gusta. —Dije en tono obvio.

—Yo conozco mucha gente que no le gusta ¿has entrenado con ella?

—¿con música?

—Si

—No… —Sus ojos azules se volvieron más grandes.

—Te has perdido de mucho. —Comento mientras sacaba su reproductor y sus audífonos. Observaba lo que hacía y me pasó uno de sus audífonos. —Escucha música verdadera. —La volví a mirar unos momentos, juro que me cada vez que me miraba así podía hacer lo que ella quisiera.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Me puse el audífono y sin esperar mucho empezó un sonido muy pesado, tanto que ni entendía que decía, intentaba descifrar, pero era difícil… Me rendí y solo me quedé disfrutado de la música, observaba todo a mi alrededor, era realmente bonito, el cielo estaba despejado, todo tan tranquilo. Así me quede con Yodo escuchado toda su lista de canciones…

Duramos así mucho rato, hablamos de sus bandas favoritas y porqué le gustaban, también de la linda vegetación que había en Konoha ya que en su hogar no tenían nada de eso.

—Tengo hambre. —Shikadai comento quitándose uno de los auriculares, ya era un poco mas tarde de medio día, el tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido.

—Vamos a comer. —La chica guardo el reproductor con los audífonos mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Vas a robar otra vez? —Dije un poco en broma, también poniéndome de pie.

—Si, puede ser. —Siguió el juego y caminamos de nuevo hacia el bosque para llegar a la aldea.

En el camino seguíamos hablando de cualquier cosa, teníamos variados temas de conversación. En un momento se quedo parada, me voltee algo curioso.

—Viene Shinki… —Yodo dijo bajito, casi inaudible.

—Oh, así también puedo saludarlo. —Una sonrisa se hizo en mis labios.

—No, vete. —La rubia me dio una mala mirada, arrugue un poco mi frente, tampoco entendía.

—¿Por qué, Yodo? —Bufé.

—Después te explico. —Puse mis ojos en blanco y seguí mi camino a la aldea, la rubia se quedó parada sola. Fue un momento muy incomodo y mas por la fluidez con la que estábamos hablando, me hizo sentir mal.

Iba pateando piedras con algo de molestia, empecé a creer que sí fue un día perdido y que no valía nada la pena.

 **Hay mucho OOC, espero que les guste.**


	2. REGAÑOS, CASTIGO Y CONSEJOS

Al llegar a la aldea me fui camino a mi casa directamente pero no tardé en encontrarme a Boruto, Sarada, Inojin y Chou.

—¡SHIKADAI! —Chou me señaló, ya que fue la primera en verme, haciendo que todos voltearan y se acercaran a mí, no estaba de humor.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Sarada me abrazó y encogí suavemente mis hombros sin corresponderle.

—Nada, solo quise pasear. —Respondí sin muchos ánimos, enseguida Boruto arrugó su cara.

—Pues estábamos buscándote por todos lados, hasta fuimos a tu casa. —Al terminar puse mi mano en mi frente.

—Ahora mi mamá me va a matar. —Suspiré con fuerza. —Gracias. —Los miré de mala manera.

—No lo hicimos con mala intención, y ayer dijiste que íbamos a entrenar de nuevo… —Inoji se puso algo rojo, como todos los demás.

—Shikadai pensamos que estabas enfermo o algo. —Chou hablo por debajo y negué.

—Bueno, esta bien, solo me tocará soportar el castigo que tendré. — _Maldita problemática…_

Después de explicarles que fui a pasear porque me sentía abrumado hablamos de lo que hicieron en los entrenamientos que no fue más de lo mismo, que después se pusieron a hablar y terminaron antes porque yo no estaba y Mitsuki tampoco. Luego de par de horas decidí que era hora de volver a casa, y fue lo que hice por dentro no quería, pero no tenía otra que hacerlo.

No había terminado de entrar cuando el grito de mi madre me erizó los pelos.

—SHIKADAIIIII. —Sabía que estaba molesta.

Camine hasta la sala donde enseguida me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estabas? No fuiste a entrenar, ¿Cómo puedes tomarte los entrenamientos a la ligera? ¿acaso quieres ser un inútil? —Mire el suelo solamente escuchándola hablar, si la interrumpía su modo mama diablo, se iba a activar. —Es que como se nota que tu papa es Shikamaru, de mí no sacaste nada. Solo espero que sea la ultima vez que desapareces así por así. —Asentí. —¿Dónde estaba?

—Fui al bosque. —Comenté cabiz bajo. —Estaba despejando mi mente y ya.

—Cuando venga tu padre tendrás que hablar con él. —Gruñí un poco asintiendo.

—Esta bien, ¿puedo irme a mi habitación? —Pregunté.

—Si, te vas a quedar allá porque hoy no va a cenar. —La miré abriendo la boca incrédulo, en definitiva, fue un día de mierda y por culpa de la rubia.

Me fui molesto a mi cuarto, la odiaba demasiado, por su culpa no entrené ni mucho menos comí, todo para después tratarme igual de mal.

Pase toda la noche leyendo unos libros que tenía, estaba concentrado en mis cosas y a las 8 llegó papá, tocó la puerta un par de veces.

—Pasa, papá. —Dije mientras cerraba el libro.

—Hola Shikadai, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó sonriendo un poco, traía algo en sus manos.

—Mamá ya te dijo ¿no?

—Si, te traje esto escondido, no le digas que te lo di. —Era una bandeja con algo de comida, sonreí y la guardé mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Gracias papá —Le di una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Por qué fuiste al bosque? ¿algo te molesta? —Negue.

—No, la verdad es que fui con una chica. —Los ojos de mi papá se abrieron muy grandes, estaba sorprendido y se puso rojo.

—¿U-una chica? —Rei un poco.

—Si, estábamos escuchando música. —Soné algo indiferente.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Somos amigos, papá… Solo que me trató muy mal.

—¿Qué chica es? —Ya más tranquilo me dio una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Recuerda mi combate Chunin? Yodo, me la conseguí en la tienda y me pidió que la acompañara, nos quedamos hablando y escuchando música, el tiempo se me pasó y no fui a entrenar. Pero cuando veníamos me dijo que me fuera, y pensé que éramos amigos. —Mire mis manos, era primera vez que me afectaba algo así y no entendía mis sentimientos

—Hijo, así son las mujeres. Solo te queda aceptarlas y quererlas así, no trates de entenderlas. —Papa puso su mano en mi hombro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si, bueno… Pero pensé que éramos amigos.

—Seguro lo son, solo que a lo mejor se sintió mal, no des por sentado que ya no son amigos. —Asentí, papá me había hecho sentir mejor.

—No le digas a mamá. —Pedí.

—Tu secreto está a salvo. —Me dio un abrazo que correspondí con una sonrisa, sin duda me hizo sentir mejor.

Papá después de contarme sobre su día se fue a su habitación, me comí la comida y recordé que tenía el refresco en el bolso, lo tomé dejando las chuches para mañana.

Después de comer seguí con mi lectura y luego me fui a dormir, estaba seguro que mañana si sería un día mejor.


	3. ENTRENAMIENTO, COMIDA Y CONFLICTOS

La alarma sonó, me levanté y realicé toda mi rutina en la mañana, desayunar y estar listo para entrenar. Me fui un poco mas tarde para encontrarme con los chicos donde siempre, esperaba no encontrarme de nuevo a Yodo, aunque no estaba molesta con ella solo quería evitarla, aunque lo más probable es que ya se haya ido a Suna.

—Boruto. —Saludé al ojiazul con una gran sonrisa que esté devolvió.

—Shikadai, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, listo para entrenar.

—Vamos a esperar que llegue Sarada, hoy Himawari quiso venir y Sarada se quedó con ella para venirse juntas.

—Uh, está bien.

—Ayer el idiota de Shinki se quedó en mi casa, también el tío Gaara con Yodo. —Comentó mientras bufaba.

—¿Ella también vendrá? —Pregunté tratado de no ser muy interesado.

—Hm, no lo sé, espero que no. Shinki dijo que no iba a entrenar conmigo pues no estaba a su nivel y necesitaba un reto mas grande, es muy odioso ayer lo iba a matar. —Apretó sus puños.

—Bolt, no le des atención… El se cree mejor que todos. —Puse mis ojos en blanco y venia Chou hablando con Mitsuki quien solo sonreía escuchándola.

—Bolt, Shikadai! Hola —Saludo y nos dio un abrazo a ambos, lo mismo hizo Mitsuki.

Después fue cuestión de minutos hasta que llegaran Sarada e Himawari.

Y mucho después Inoji.

Entrenamos par de horas, estábamos entretenidos y concentrados, pero nos cansamos mucho, y Chou nos recordó que teníamos que comer.

—Shikadai, ven a comer con nosotros. —Himawari pidió acercándose a mi para tomar mi mano, le di una pequeña sonrisa

—Esta bien. —Le respondí y vi como Boruto hacía una mueca.

—Yo no tengo hambre, si quieres se adelantan y en un rato voy a comer.

—Como quieras Bolt, no te queremos con nosotros. —Himawari jaló de mi mano y reí.

—Nos vemos Bolt. —Le dije para caminar con Hima, Sarada seguía mirando a Bolt mientras caminábamos al restaurant.

—Creo que esperaré por Bolt. —Comentó.

—Solo no quieres dejarlo solo. —Dijo Chou mirándola, y esta se sonrojó.

—Acompáñame, Chou. —Le pidió a la otra chica.

—Saradaa, tengo hambre. —Hizo una mueca.

—Después puedo darte hasta mi comida. —Sarada la miró y la morena no hizo mas que aceptar, quedando solo Inoji, Mitsuki e Himawari, quién no soltaba mi mano.

—Sarada está enamorada de mi hermano. —La hija del séptimo comento con cierta gracia.

—Se nota a kilómetros. —Comento Mitsuki riendo.

—Solo son amigos, y ella se preocupa por el —Comente, sentía que repetía las palabras de mi padre.

—Si, sí, claro —Inoji soltó una risa que todos después compartimos.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del restaurante, entramos y me senté junto a Himawari, ahora tenía que cuidarla porque no estaba ni Sarada ni Bolt con nosotros, así que dieron el menú y pedimos la comida.

—¿Ayer te habías escapado? —Himawari me preguntó con tono algo preocupada.

—No, solo fui a dar un paseo, pero todos se preocuparon de más.

—Puedes llevarme a uno de tus paseos, amo pasear, y ver las flores. —Sonaba muy tierna la pelinegra, sonreí y asentí un poco.

—Yo te llevare.

—Ay que se apure la comida. —Dijo Inoji.

—Acabas de pedirla —Dijo Mitsuki y todos reímos.

—Cálmate paliducho.

Nos empezamos a burlar y hacer chistes bobos, llegó la comida y como buenos gordos la comimos rápidamente.

Hubo un momento cuando Himawari estaba comiendo, se veía tierna y ayude a limpiarle la cara con una servilleta, se sonrojó mientras hacía eso y me pareció muy tierno.

—¿Después me puedes acompañar a casa? —Himawari me pidió y encogí mis hombros.

—Si, no estaría mal visitar a la tía Hinata. —Comente antes de terminar mi refresco.

Después de comer todos pusimos para pagar, pague la parte de Himawari ya que no traía el dinero si no que lo dejó con Sarada, salimos del local y cada quién tomó su camino, aunque creía que en la noche nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Caminaba junto a Himawari a su casa, pero no tardo mucho en tomarme la mano, yo no tenia ningún problema con eso, más bien creía que era una manera de ella en sentirse segura y no la iba a soltar. Me ponía a pensar en lo que mi padre me había dicho ayer y como las mujeres son así de raras, quería ver si pasaba lo mismo con Himawari, pero ella no era de esa forma, era muy dulce, aparte siempre estaba hablando, no era muy similar a la Rubia.

—¿Y si has avanzado en tus entrenamientos? —Me preguntó.

—Pues, si, bastante.

—Yo también he entrenado mucho, mi mamá dice que tengo muchas cosas de mi tío Neji. —Sonaba muy orgullosa y en sus ojos tenía un brillo muy lindo.

—Está bien, eso es bueno… He oído cosas buenas de él, era grandioso. —Asintió acariciando mi mano, era muy linda, siempre que estaba conmigo era así de cercana y cariñosa, supongo que me veía como algún protector, no sé.

—Lo era —Suspiró.

Llegamos a su casa y entramos, parecía que todos estaban en la sala así que dejándome guiar por la menor no terminamos de entrar cuando todos se nos quedaron viendo, discretamente soltamos nuestras manos y no sé si lo habían notado.

—Hokage-sama. —Dije al ver al tío Naruto.

—Hola Shikadai. —Respondió algo extrañado, enseguida Himawari corrió a sus brazos

—Papá. —A veces y más con él, seguía siendo una niña chiquita.

Mientras pasaba la vista por la habitación saludé al Tío Gaara, quien se acercó a mi para darme un abrazo, detrás de el estaba Yodo y Shinki hablando entretenidamente, creo que no habían notado nuestra llegada.

—Cada vez que te veo estás mas grande. —Dijo Gaara y asentí.

—Es algo inevitable.

—Solo espero no se te pegue lo flojo de tu papá. —Encogí un poco mis hombros.

—Hokage-sama, voy a irme a mi casa... Solo quise acompañar a Himawari, Bolt se quedó entrenando con Sarada… —Trataba de discretamente irme lo más rápido posible, no quería que Yodo me viera.

En la habitación entro mi padre ayudando a Hinata con un pastel que había hecho.

—Uy, huele delicioso, ¿no quieres probarlo, Shikadai? —Dijo Himawari emocionada al verlo, miró a su padre. —Papá, dile que se quede, capaz Bolt ya debe llegar.

—Shikadai, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Mi padre sonrió al verme, se acercó a mí para abrazarme. Mientras me abrazaba vi como Shinki se volteaba, haciéndole un gesto a Yodo para que se acercara… Justo lo que no quería.

—Acompañó a Himawari hasta aquí, andaban juntos así que creo que sí deberías quedarte —Encogió sus hombros el mayor, mi papá me dio una sonrisa de aprobación para después suspirar y aceptar, no tenía de otra. Estaba casi seguro que Yodo había escuchado todo, me fui a sentar hacia un lado de la habitación donde me siguió la pequeña de los Uzumaki, no tenía problema con eso, pero en un momento notaba como la rubia me miraba mal.

Nos dieron unos pedazos de torta que comí tranquilamente junto a Himawari, inevitablemente escuchaba la conversación entre el Hokage y el Kazekage, donde el segundo le proponía dejar mas tiempo aquí a Shinki, Yodo y Araya, quién no había podido venir por alguna razón. El de la hoja aceptó y dijo que tenía que hablar bien donde se quedarían.

—Gaara, estoy muy seguro que en mi casa serán tratados como mis propios hijos, Tamari no dirá que no. —Mi padre sugirió y me puse pálido, casi que Inoji parecía bronceado.

—¿Estas bien, Shikadai? —Dijo Hima y asentí fingiendo que me ahogaba un poco. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi por un momento, pero enseguida volvieron a sus conversaciones, podía sentir como me observaba los ojos azules de aquella chica rubia pero no voltearía a verla.

—Si —Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, podemos ir a ver a Temari luego, quiero verla igual. —Comentó. Me iba a morir si mi mamá aceptaba, pero no entendía porqué papá sugirió sabiendo como estoy con Yodo.

Volví mi vista a Himawari que me hablaba sobre lo buena que estaba la torta, había una armonía en la sala cuando fue interrumpida con una Sarada y un Bolt entrando con risas, se quedaron igual que yo al ver quienes estaban reunidos.

—Hokage-sama —Dijo Sarada.

—Hola papá. —Dijo Bolt para darle una sonrisa a su papa e ir a abrazar a el tío Gaara.

Mientras Bolt saludaba a todos junto a Sarada me puse de pie, aproveché la atención a todos para salir lentamente de la habitación e ir al patio, estaba un poco agobiado por tantas cosas en un momento, pero eso se acabó rápido, detrás de mi escuché la voz de la rubia.

—Disculpa por haber sido grosera. —Comentó mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

—No importa, ya paso —Fui indiferente.

—Shinki, no le agrada ninguno de ustedes, entonces después se iba a molestar.

—¿Y ahora no se puede molestar? —Alcé una de mis cejas, si creo que sonaba un poco grosero.

—Si, pero no estamos solos. —Puso sus ojos en blanco y bufé.

—De verdad pude pensar que por un momento éramos amigos… —Le di una mala mirada.

—Creo que si lo somos. —Miro sus manos, estaba algo nerviosa creo.

—Uh, bueno, siempre y cuando tu amigo Shinki quiera, ¿no?

—Shikadai —La rubia me miró mal un momento, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Bolt.

—¿De qué hablan? —Dijo sonriendo, me voltee mirado algunas casas que desde ahí se podían ver

—Solo de que le pude haber ganado. —Yodo le contestó, Bolt negó pasando su brazo por mi espalda.

—No creo, a mi amigo no le ibas a ganar. —Soltó una risa que devolví.

—Haciendo trampa es fácil ganar. —Shinki entro al patio y me volteé dándole de las peores miradas que le había puesto a alguien en mi vida.

—Ese tema ya quedo claro antes, y me he disculpado. —Dijo Bolt sonando un poco molesto.

—Obvio eres la vergüenza de tu padre, incapaz de competir justo… Hm, si esto es lo que tiene Konoha que ofrecer. —Hizo una mueca de asco, puse mi brazo entre Bolt que pretendía salir de una vez a darle un golpe.

—Sin esa capa no eres nadie, si no fuera por mi tío Gaara no fueras nadie. —Las palabras de Bolt eran con mucho odio.

—Y tú sin ser el hijo del séptimo pues, tampoco eres nadie, así que entre los dos no hay mucha diferencia, mas allá de la que sigo siendo mejor que tú. —Su superioridad al hablar me hervía la sangre.

—Ya, Shinki. —Yodo lo miró mal.

Sarada llegó al patio.

—¿Qué le pasa al pinturitas? —Alzó una ceja mientras observaba como estaba Shinki.

—Nada. —Respondí.

—Y crees que no lo sé, pero deberías alejarte de Yodo, no está en tu nivel. —Miró a la rubia. —Así que tú deja de ilusionarlo, no sería la primera vez que lo haces, como si tuvieras esa libertad. —Este suspiro sin decir nada, sin dejar de verlo. —Así que cuídate, Shikadai… Y no pongas tus narices donde no perteneces.

—Ya cállate, Shinki, ella no es de tu propiedad ni nada, ella es mi amiga y no puedes prohibirle eso. —Dije quitándole la mano a Bolt, quién lo miraba todavía molesto.

—¿Me estas retando, Shikadai? —Pregunto con una gran sonrisa irónica. —Ella no es tu amiga, no porque veas un lago con alguien una tarde ya los hace los amigos. ¿O si es tu amigo, Yodo? —Ella estaba nerviosa, lo noté, pero fue incapaz de responder.

—Yodo, dile que somos amigos. —La animé un poco, la rubia se puso sus audífonos bajando la mirada, eso dolió mucho.

—Vámonos adentro. —Shinki le dijo y está asintió para seguirlo, sin dirigirme la mirada en ningún momento, y pensé que ayer me sentía mal…

—¿Cuándo estuvieron juntos? —Pregunto Sarada y solo negué.

—Ayer estuve con ella en vez de ir al entrenamiento, solo escuchamos música, pero… Habíamos hablado tan bien, pensé que ya éramos amigos y todo. —Solo negué suspirando. —Que problemática esa chica, ya no importa.

—Si, aléjate de ella… —Sugirió Bolt. —Solo te va a traer problemas. —Asentí.

—Oye, de verdad que Shinki es muy grosero. —Sarada comento.

Bolt y Sarada solo hablaron de las maneras que querían lastimarlo, pero estaba algo decepcionado ¿Por qué era tan distinta estando sola conmigo? ¿por qué tenía que ser tan mala? Igual, nada importaba ya.

Después de un rato me fui a mi casa, quise irme al momento que pasó todo, pero no podía ser tan obvio.

En casa mamá no estaba, y agradecí a todo lo que podía agradecer, había paz, tranquilidad y así me fui a mi habitación, estaba muy cansado aparte de agotado por todo lo que pasaba así que solo me dormí.


	4. CENA, TRATOS Y RECONCILIACIÓN

No sé qué hora era, solo sé que era tarde y mi mamá me estaba despertando para arreglarme a la cena, donde venía el tío Gaara con Yodo y Shinki, realmente no entendía porque tenía que fingir querer estar ahí, pero al fin, a regañadientes tuve que aceptar vestirme.

Me puse una ropa adecuada para cenar en la casa con invitados "importantes" donde aparte de los antes nombrados venía el Hokage.

Bajé a el comedor donde mamá estaba acomodado todo.

—Te ves tan lindo, uy, eres idéntico a tu padre a tu edad. —Asentí sonrojándome ligeramente.

—Siempre lo dices… —Sonaba un poco aburrido y tocaron la puerta.

—Anda a abrir, probablemente es tu padre con el séptimo y los demás invitados. —Me causaba risa que mi mama le dijera así, igual fui a abrirles aguantando la risa.

—Bienvenidos. —Dije abriendo la puerta, estaban todos, desde el séptimo hasta Yodo, y para mi sorpresa estaba Himawari, le di una sonrisa invitándolos a pasar, para de ultimo ver a papa.

—Hola hijo. —Me volvió a saludar dándome un abrazo que correspondí para cerrar la puerta.

Todos se sentaron en sus puestos, me senté al lado de Himawari quién me guardó el puesto mientras mamá servía, había muchas conversaciones en la mesa, pero mis pensamientos sobre lo traicionado que me sentía por la rubia no salían de mi mente.

—Veo muy cercanos a Himawari con Shikadai, ¿están aprendiendo una técnica juntos? —Preguntó el Hokage robándose mi atención, quizá un leve sonrojo se hizo de mi parte.

—Papá, te dije que Shikadai me estaba protegiendo y cuidando, se comporta como Bolt. —Respondió Himawari sonriendo muy tierna.

—Si, no puedo dejar que ande sola, no porque ella no se sepa cuidar, solo que no quiero que lo haga Hokage-Sama, y como Bolt casi siempre esta ocupado, aprovecho para cuidarla mientras me acuesto bajo un árbol —Dije poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.

—Solo quiere andar de vago todo el día —Dijo Tamari un poco molesta.

—No es algo que no haya sacado de Shikamaru —Bromeo el Kazekage y todos rieron.

—Lo importante es que cuides mucho a mi girasol, sabes que es de lo más preciado que tengo —El Hokage dijo dándome una sonrisa de aprobación, creía que tuvo que haber tenido una conversación a que Himawari deseara aquello porque de no ser así, no creo que me pusieran tal responsabilidad, esta solo me dio un abrazo sonriendo.

—Puede ser flojo, pero les aseguro que mi hijo daría la vida por ella. —Mi padre hablo con un tono muy orgulloso al cual solo incline ligeramente mi cabeza, tenía mucha razón, por mis amigos daría la vida por protegerlos. Miraba la comida mientras seguían hablando del tema, le di una mirada a Himawari que tenía un poco de comida en su mejilla y limpié de nuevo con una pequeña servilleta, pude observar cuando dejé de hacerlo que la rubia todavía tenía sus ojos en mi pero cuando nuestras miradas chocaron volteo a otro lado.

Terminamos de cenar y habían concluido que venían a quedarse Shinki, Araya y Yodo 2 semanas cada mes, en mi hogar bajo el cuidado de mi madre, el Kazekage le daría el dinero para la comida y traerían unas cosas para adaptar sus habitaciones, haciendo la mía más grande (para compartirla con Araya y Shinki) mientras que un cuarto más pequeño donde Yodo se quedaría. Esto era una pesadilla para mí, pero como siempre, no me interpondría a la decisión de mi madre.

Después de comer los mayores se fueron al piso de arriba dejándonos abajo a los 4 más jóvenes y había un silencio muy incómodo, solo me veía mal con Shinki y estaba seguro que algún día lo iba a derrotar.

—¿Por qué siempre estás tan molesto? —La menor de la sala le preguntó a aquel chico de la Arena rompiendo ese silencio.

—No lo estoy. —Respondió después de mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Pues así parece. —Encogió sus hombros. —Nadie, después de comer tan rico debería estar así de molesto.

—Que no lo estoy…

—Tu mamá cocina muy bien. —Yodo me comento y solo la ignoré.

—Si, su mamá es muy buena cocinera, casi igual que la mía. —La mitad Hyuga dijo sonriente, de verdad admiraba lo amable que podía ser a veces.

—¿Por qué no vino Bolt? —Le pregunté a Himawari.

—Solo porque le rogué a mi padre venir, Bolt estaba en casa con el tío Sasuke. —Abrí un poco mis ojos.

—¿Está aquí? —Pregunté un poco emocionado, después del Hokage-Sama, el papá de Sarada era asombroso.

—Sí, estaba enseñándole unas técnicas. —Asentí algo triste. —Uh, quisiera haber visto eso.

—Eres muy vago para esas cosas. —Interrumpió Shinki y volví a mirarlo mal.

—No te metas… —Dijo Yodo y este le dio una mala mirada.

—No soy un vago. —Respondí de mala manera, volviendo a ignorar a la rubia que recibía una mala mirada de su compañero.

—Te comportas como uno, y ya he escuchado que eres incapaz de ganar en el juego ridículo de tu clan, inevitablemente serás solo un estorbo. —El chico con su capa de arena decía cada palabra menospreciando cualquier merito que podría tener.

—No es tu problema, Shinki, mete tu nariz en cosas que te incumban. —Himawari se puso de pie acercándose a este.

—Shikadai es muy fuerte, y creo que es más fuerte que tú. —Dijo con mucha seguridad, deteniéndose solo porque un poco de arena que controlaba el chico le impedía seguir.

—No lo es, niñita, así que quédate lejos de mí. —Advirtió, pero esta ni se inmutó en alejarse, me puse de pie para tomarla por el brazo, sin antes darle una mirada a la rubia que solo no sabía que hacer.

—Himawari, déjalo, mientras más alto esté pues más fuerte será la caída. —Una sonrisa cómplice se hizo en mis labios.

—Shikadai, demuéstrale que eres mas fuerte. —Me miró la menor y negué.

—No lo vale.

—O no puedes. —Solo sonrió soltado una pequeña risa, recibiendo una mala mirada.

—Que problemáticos. —Aleje a Hima para sentarme de nuevo junto a ella.

—No creo que deberían pelear, son muy inmaduros ambos. —La rubia dijo sonando indiferente.

—Solo porque sea tu capricho no deberías evitar que se enfrente contra mí, sabes que perderá. —La rubia negó para colocarse sus audífonos para escuchar muy bajo. Un "no creo que pierda", Shinki me dio una mala mirada para cruzarse de brazos.

Enseguida Himawari tomó mi mano para invitarme a salir de la habitación, fui con ella hasta el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos solos.

—Gracias por todo. —Dijo la menor sonando algo tierna, solo negué.

—No agradezcas, para mi siempre vas a ser especial. —Esta se sonrojo.

—Eres el mejor —Sus brazos me rodearon y levemente le correspondí.

—Himawari! —La voz del séptimo se aproximaba y nos separamos.

—Creo que ya nos vamos, el loquito se queda hoy contigo. —Bromeo y asentí.

—No me queda de otra —Camine de nuevo junto a ella a la casa.

—Espero verte mañana. —Sonaba entusiasmada, en su miraba notaba que estaba muy feliz.

—Igual yo, dile a Bolt que a la hora de siempre. —Di un pequeño abrazo a la menor antes de hacerle una pequeña inclinación al Hokage. —Hasta luego, Hokage-sama.

—Buenas noches. Shikadai. —Acaricio mi cabello y se retiró junto a la menor.

Me volteé para ver a mi mamá y tenía esa mirada donde me iba a mandar a hacer cosas, dio un suspiro.

—Shikadai, acompáñame para acomodar el cuarto de huéspedes. —Asentí para ir con ella.

Mientras papá y Gaara hablaban acompañe a mi mama, esta noche los tres se iban a quedar así que acomodamos la habitación de invitador.

—Shinki debería quedarse contigo. —Sugirió.

—No —Me queje poniéndole una mala cara.

—Sí. Tu padre y Gaara en esta habitación, yo con Yodo y tú con Shinki…

—Mamá —Me queje poniendo mala cara —Él es un problemático.

—No importa, igual debes obedecerme.

—Prefiero dormir afuera. —Puso la peor cara que podía, trague un poco en seco.

—No vas a ser su amigo, solo dormirán y ya —Sonaba algo molesta, me encogí de hombros para llevar las cosas y arreglar mi habitación.

Acomodé las cosas, mamá indicó como iban a dormir todos y me fui al patio, iría a dormir cuando Shinki ya estuviera dormido, no quería estar con nadie en estos momentos.

No me molestaba estar solo, disfrutaba de está paz que tenía mientras repasaba todo lo que había acontecido en el día y quizá lo que más me ponía a pensar era como termine siendo una clase de protector de Himawari, todo pasó muy rápido. Y este chico Shinki tenía mucho odio dentro de él, o alguna razón para sentirse superior a nosotros, algo que no entiendo… Enseguida un olor llego a mis narices, lo reconocía a donde fuera, era el olor del cigarro mezclado con el labial de bubblegum.

—Oye… —Me volteé solo mirándola sin decir nada. —¿Podemos hablar? —Encogí mis hombros con indiferencia, ya no me importaba.

—Como sea. —Me apoye mejor en el muro que estaba apoyado mientras veía las estrellas.

—No pienso igual que Shinki. —Se sentó a mi lado.

—Ya no vale que lo digas aquí. —Mis palabras eran con mucha indiferencia.

—Si creo que eres mi amigo, piñitas, solo que… Después, si volvemos a Suna Shinki estará molesto conmigo y creará conflictos.

—Pensé que podías defenderte sola, y no puedes complacer siempre a otros.

—No lo hago.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que demuestras.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar… —Hice una pequeña mueca.

—Yodo, ese día me sentí muy conectado a ti ¿sabes? Nunca tuve tanta conexión con alguien y después solo me dijiste que me fuera y de muy mala gana, fue grosero… Luego ya me trataste tan mal… —Bufe. —Ya no importa.

—Yo sentí lo mismo… —Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento, tenía esos lindos ojos que me hacían perdonar o aceptar lo que fuera. —Y lo sé, por eso me estoy disculpando. —Volví mi mirada al cielo suspirando, que problema…

Sentí como activaba la música en su reproductor, puso un auricular en mi oreja y ella tenía el otro, ya no era un sonido inentendible, de hecho, era una canción suave y muy bonita, algo romántica… En ese momento entendí algo que me dijo mi papá, solo tenía que disfrutarla y no entenderla. Nos quedamos unas 3 canciones mirando la luna juntos, en un momento sentí su mano sobre la mía, mi instinto me hizo mirarlo y esos ojos azules me miraban, tenia una ligera sonrisa que le devolví tiernamente, creo que ambos nos sonrojamos.

—Creo que debo irme. —Me murmuro en ese momento, donde ambos estábamos viéndonos tan cerca.

—Si… No queremos estar en un problema…

—Mañana me voy y regreso en una semana para quedarme dos, pero volvemos con Araya. —Asentí.

—Te estaré esperando… —Le di una sonrisa grande para extenderle mi mano. —¿Amigos?

—Siempre. —Sonrió levemente, se acercó a mi para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

Esta se levantó y me puse de pie junto a ella.

—Hasta mañana —Se acerco para abrazarme, así que le correspondí con igual fuerza.

—Hasta mañana.

Entramos a la casa y cada quién fue rápido a su habitación.

Shinki estaba dormido, me puse el pijama para acostarme, tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y por la ventana se veía la luna, la misma que disfruté con la rubia que me hacía estremecer con sus músicas extrañas.


	5. CONSOLAS, CONFESIONES Y CONVERSACIONES

Desperté y a mi lado no estaba el molesto chico, que bueno. Me di una ducha y bajé a la sala que estaba sola, por alguna extraña razón todos habían salido temprano. Mi desayuno estaba tapado en la mesa y fue cuando caí en cuenta que era tarde, nadie me había levantado y seguramente ya se habían ido todos.

—Bueno —Suspiré indiferente, me hubiera gustado despedirme de Yodo y del tío Gaara.

Terminé de desayunar, fui a entrenar con Ino y Cho quienes estaban sentados, Ino comiendo de las papas de Cho.

—Ojalá nos den otras misiones más difíciles, ya me canse de hacer las más sencillas. —Se quejó Ino, me senté a su lado.

—Yo por ahora estoy bien. —Comenté —No tengo ánimos de hacer mucho más, después todo se pone hmm… Complicado.

—Si, Ino… Por ahora estamos bien así. —Cho se metió otra papa a su boca.

—Anoche el chico de la arena se quedó contigo —Asentí arrugando un poco mi rostro.

—Es muy odioso. —Volví mi mirada hacia Ino.

—No tienes ni idea, y cada mes tendré que soportarlo… Dormiremos en la misma habitación con Araya. —Entre los dos se escuchó un "ew" al unisón.

—Tu quisieras dormir solo con Yodo —Cho dijo muy atrevida haciendo que me sonrojara.

—¡NO! —negué varias veces, Inoji la miró como para que fuera más discreta.

—No me veas así, yo sé que a Shikadai le gusta Yodo. —Cho reía un poco y la miré mal

—Que no, Cho —La risa de Inojin se hacía cada vez más fuerte

—Te pusiste nervioso —El pálido no paraba de reír, crucé mis brazos bufando un poco.

—No sé de donde sacan esas cosas —Dije ya algo molesto.

—Sarada nos contó que te trataron muy mal, y discutieron en casa de Bolt, y todo por eso. —Bufé.

—Pero eso no significa que me guste. —Refuté entre dientes. —También ando solo con Himawari. —Encogí mis hombros. —No quiere decir que me gusta.

—Porque tu le gustas a ella —Dijo Cho que rápidamente se quedó callada pues sonaba como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Inoji miró a la morena solo se metía otras papas a la boca para evitar hablar.

—No le gusto a Himawari, uh, uno no puede ser amigo de nadie ahora. —Suspire para cerrar mis ojos. Estaba muy confundido con la conversación, ni me gustaba Himawari, ni me gustaba la rubia… Solo éramos amigos y ya, esto es lo que hacen los amigos… Sarada siempre esta con Bolt y es porque son compañeros…. Aunque a ella si le gustaba Bolt… Hmm…

La mañana fue de no hacer nada, todo estaba en paz y no había problema si simplemente no hacíamos nada, usualmente las misiones eran para acompañar a personas realizar cualquier bobería. Ya se hacía de tarde, escuchaba la voz de Bolt a lo lejos, junto a unas risas que reconocí como Sarada e Himawari. Abrí mis ojos y al verlos les di una sonrisa, la menor de estos al reconocerme corrió hacia mí.

—¡SHIKA! —Me abrazó con fuerza y sonreí.

—Hola Hima. —Me puse un poco de pie para devolverle el abrazo.

—Te traje comida —Dijo enseñándome donde tenía varias bandejas.

—No tenías —Me sonroje ligeramente, lleve mi vista a Bolt.

—Hola Bolt —Sonreí

—Shika —Me devolvió el saludo sonriendo también.

—Shikaa —Me abrazo Sarada que le correspondí amablemente, todos se fueron sentando y volví a mi puesto de antes, Hima se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Dónde está Mitsuki? —Inoji pregunto buscando su bandeja de comida.

—No lo sé, solo dijo que tenía algo importante que responder. —Sarada respondió.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras comíamos, se notaba que había mucha hambre. Cuando ya estábamos por terminar fue Bolt quién interrumpió.

—¿Anoche se quedó magneto contigo, ¿no? —Puse mis ojos en blanco asintiendo.

—Y tendré que acostumbrarme, vendrá dos semanas al mes. —Mi voz era con mucha flojera.

—Eso es una pesadilla —Himawari comentó guardando la bandeja y encogí mis hombros.

—Lo sé.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa esas semanas, que pesadilla. —Bolt dijo estirando sus piernas un poco hacia adelante.

—En la de todos, creo que nos podemos turnar —La dulce voz de Sarada comentó mirando a todos que a su vez asentían y una sonrisa se hizo en mis labios negando ligeramente,

—No, mamá no permitiría eso, lo saben muy bien. —Suspiré. —No dejaría que trate a mi "primo" de esa manera. —Con mis manos hice énfasis en la palabra primo. Volteé al notar que Himawari me veía muy embobada, le di una pequeña sonrisa para seguir hablando, pero su comportamiento me hacía preguntarme sí lo que dijo Cho podía ser cierto. —Pero cualquier cosa, no dudaré en irme.

—Yo creo que no podría estar con el más de 1 hora junto a él, que pesadilla.

Interrumpiéndonos en la conversación venía un Metal Lee a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

—¡CHICOS! —Todos lo miramos un poco confundidos, porque su expresión era de emoción. —Los llama el Hokage, nos darán unas consolas nuevas… —Dijo con una gran sonrisa, ¿era eso posible? Todos nos pusimos de pie enseguida, que genial.

—¿CONSOLAS NUEVAS? —Cho emocionada empezó a caminar

—Si, todas, hay una para todos. —Aseguró mientras todos caminábamos, rápidamente se convirtió en una carrera de quién llegaba primero.

Las consolas era una clase de celulares que nos comunicaba entre todos, podías subir fotos, publicar pensamientos y compartirlos, aparte, ver videos… Eran lo máximo, solo los adultos lo tenían y que nos dieran uno lo era todo. Ya me podía imaginar decirles a todos que no iría con ellos acostado desde mi cama, sin levantarme… O que mamá me subiera la comida con un mensaje que le mandara… Bueno, soñar era gratis.

Bolt y yo llegamos casi al mismo tiempo, cayéndonos justo en la puerta, solo nos reímos sin poder levantarnos mientras llegaban los otros que poco a poco se tiraban sobre nosotros jugando y una risa grupal se hizo.

—Chicos… —Konohamaru carraspeó y todos nos pusimos de pie rápido. El Hokage sonrió un poco al vernos, y con su mano indicó que avanzáramos.

—Les tengo una sorpresa, y un regalo… —Había un silencio muy ansioso, todos queríamos que ya nos dieran nuestros regalos. —Cada uno va a tener su propia consola, pero… —Entró mi padre con unas cajas en los manos seguidos con Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Hinata y Rock Lee. —Cualquiera de estas personas está obligada a quitárselas si no cumplen con las misiones o dejan de entrenar. —La cara de emoción desapareció de nuestros rostros, sin embargo, me mostré indiferente, mi papá no me lo iba a quitar.

—Lo siento, ya llegué. —Dijo mi madre saludando a todos, suspiré negando.

—Ay no. —Dije entre dientes.

—¿Shikadai, dijiste algo? —Preguntó y recibí la mirada de todos, así que solo negué poniéndome rojo.

—Temari… —El Hokage miró a mi mama quién enseguida cruzó de brazos haciendo que este negara concentrándose en nosotros otra vez. —Bueno, Shikamaru, puedes dárselo a cada uno. —Ustedes han sido excelentes en su camino a ser ninjas, lo han demostrado y a veces creemos que premiarlos para motivarlos pues… No está mal. —Papá fue entregándole uno a cada uno. —Cada consola está modificada con un serial clave, pues que sería el numero de la consola así que si ingresas en tus amistades el código de la consola de alguien más… Ya son amigos —Dijo sonriendo. —Ya tiene registrado el de nosotros así que pueden agregarse entre ustedes, también puede comunicarse con sus amigos de otras aldeas… —Tome la mía sonriendo, era un aparato muy interesante.

—Cuídenlos, que les servirá para mucho si lo usan correctamente. —Concluyó mi padre uniéndose con los demás.

—Vamos a reunirnos con sus padres así que ya pueden retirarse. —Asentimos y nos retiramos del salón.

—SHIKA, YA AGREGAME, TIENES QUE SER MI PRIMER AMIGO. —Bolt se acercó a mi riendo, buscaba mi código, pero no lo conseguía.

—Si, solo déjame encontrar mi código. —Abrí una barra donde salía el código y el nombre a ingresar.

—¿Qué nombre pondrás? —Bolt caminaba conmigo sin sacar cada uno la vista de los aparatos.

—Shika, el guapo. —Bromeé y miré a Bolt, quién había escrito. "Bolt el poderoso" haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

—Esta mejor que "Shika, el guapo" —Negue.

—Entonces pongo "SHIK4DAI"

—Si, ese está mejor. Yo mejor pongo "BORUT0" —Asentí sonriendo.

—Mejor te ponías Dattebassa —Empecé a reír y este fingió estar serio.

—Muy chistoso. —Puso su teléfono sobre el mío leyendo el código, y enseguida recibí un mensaje "SHIK4DAI Y BORUT0 ESTAN CONECTADOS", que por el sonido me di cuenta que Bolt también recibió.

—Yo también quiero. —Sarada se metió en el medio de ambos enseñándonos su teléfono para escanear los códigos, y pronto "PRINCESSARADA" ya era nuestra amiga.

—¿Así creen que pueda comunicarme con mi padre? —Preguntó mirando a Bolt.

—El maestro Sasuke… Yo también lo quiero de mis amigos. —Dijo emocionado.

—Yo ya tengo al Hokage —Dijo Sarada y empecé a revisar el mío donde igual lo tenía.

—Yo igual. —Intervine.

—Yo también, hasta creo que vive en mi casa. —Bolt bromeó haciendo que volviera a reír.

—Shikadai… —Suavemente sentía una mano en mi hombro, era Himawari. —Agrégame. —Me enseño su código.

—Si, Hima —Sonreí para agregar a "HIMAWAR1" a mis amigos. —Listo. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es mi amigo, Hima, no el tuyo. —Bolt me jaló por el brazo.

—Pues papá lo asigno a cuidarme —Le respondió está poniendo cara de "enfado" Se veía muy hermosa.  
—Uy, Shikadai, tienes que soportar a esta fastidiosa. —Bolt se cruzó de brazos soltándome.

—No importa —Le hice señas a Metal, Cho, Ino para escanear también sus códigos.

—Tu nunca tienes tiempo para Himawari, así que deja que Shika le enseñe cosas —Sarada regaño a Bolt quien asintió.

—Bueno, pero igual tienes que estar libre cuando tengamos misiones. —Asentí mientras escaneaba a los otros.

—Bolt, mi corazón está contigo —Dije en bromé para después terminar riendo.

—Y el mío contigo. —Rei para sentir un golpe de Sarada que por lo que vi, Bolt igual lo recibió.

—No sean babosos —Dijo riendo.

Después de todos esperar e investigar más sobre mi consola mi consola, teníamos la opción de poner lo que posteábamos sin que nuestros padres vieran, también se nos hizo fácil adaptarnos para ser honestos, en menos de un día sabíamos casi la mitad y en la noche, al menos yo, la sabía manejar a la perfección.

—¿Shika, me acompañas a comprar un helado? —Hima me sacó de mi consola, asentí poniéndome de pie.

—Vamos. —Tome su mano, algo que ya hacía naturalmente para ir con ella.

Todos estaban distraídos en sus consolas y aún no salían de la reunión mis papás con los demás y el Hokage.

Caminamos y ya algo oscuro, faltaba solo un poco para que se hiciera de noche, pero la heladería no era muy lejos, mientras caminaba con Himawari la sentía algo nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no paraba de tener esa sonrisa de emoción como si ocultara algo… Me podía preguntar sí lo que insinuó temprano Cho era verdad, y si ella había convencido de alguna forma al Hokage para estar más tiempo conmigo. No tenía nada en contra, solo que realmente se me hacia tierno si hizo todo eso por estar junto a mi… Esa duda no dejaba de pasar por mi mente, teníamos pocos años de diferencia, y ella ya no era una bebé, aparte que la dejen salir conmigo tan libremente debe significar que confían en mí, porque sé que ni el Hokage ni Bolt dejarían a Hima con cualquiera, ni yo la dejaría, la quiero mucho.

—Quiero uno de Pasteleado y Fresa. —La menor apretó mas mi mano mientras se dirigía la heladera.

—Yo solo uno de Chocolate —Pedí para después pasar un billete para pagar.

La chica servía mientras miraba a Himawari, era muy tierna y linda mientras estaba distraída mientras servían los helados. Junto a ella sentía mucha paz y como un super héroe ya que siempre se asombraba por cualquier cosa que hacía, a pesar de que en su familia pues… Todos lo fueran.

—Aquí está. —La chica de los helados los entregó y tomé ambos para irnos a sentar en una mesa donde quedáramos frente uno con el otro.

—Tomemos una foto. —Pidió Hima y asentí. —Pero con mi consola, quiero que sea mi primera foto contigo. —Me sonroje ligeramente.

—Esta bien Himawari. —Le di una sonrisa mientras esta sacaba su consola retratándonos a ambos.

Luego que tomo la foto seguimos comiendo y hablando, me perdí en la conversación porque así habláramos de pájaros o de Jutsus, su emoción me dejaba concentrada en ella.


	6. CELOS, SUEÑOS Y COMIDA

—No entiendo qué te molesta de ellos, son muy divertidos e interesantes. —Mire a Shinki qué tenía su vista puesta en el paisaje, distraído.

—No tienen nada de interesante, Yodo. Solo te gusta. —Respondió con frialdad.

—Claro que no. —Crucé mis brazos. —A mi no me gusta nadie. —Mordí mis labios mirando ahora mi reproductor mientras seleccionaba una canción para poner.

—Tampoco tiene que gustarte nadie. —Volteó mirándome.

—Me puede gustar quién yo quiera. —Levante mi vista ahora encontrándome con sus ojos.

—Él no es de tu nivel.

—Al menos le importo. —Me molestaba que Shinki se pusiera intenso con eso, si yo no le importaba.

—A mi me importas. —Frunció un poco el ceño.

—No parece. —Baje mi reproductor.

—Sabes que no seré como Shikadai que anda todo baboso por ti. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—No se comporta así, de hecho, fue muy distante después que le hablaste de esa manera.

—Y demostraste que no te importa. —Me interrumpió. —Porque en el fondo sabes que no puedes estar con alguien como él. —Bufe.

—No fue cierto, solo… No sabía que decir.

—Yodo, no habías tratado con él desde hace muchísimos años… Y ahora mágicamente que fuimos a Konoha pues, ya son muy amigos. —Negue y suspiré. —Creo que fue una venganza, o querías hacer claro un punto que ya entendí.

—No sé a que te refieres. —Sí sabía a qué se refería, pero no quería tocar esos temas, me hacía sentir mal.

—A que después del beso, solo no quise hablarte y pensaste que, si te ibas o no sé, hablabas con Shikadai yo me pondría celoso, entonces llegaríamos a esta conversación. —Trague un poco en seco para encogerme de hombros.

—Olvídalo. —Suspiré.

—No, porque ahora que llegamos a ese tema, tienes que contestar… Ya lograste lo que querías. —Volví a negar aun sin mirarlo.

—Solo eres tú quién juega conmigo y no tienes la idea de lo impotente que me haces sentir. —Observaba fijamente sus ojos verdes. —El me trata bien, me escucha y tenemos cosas en común… Más que nada, solo es un amigo.

—Y aparte ya tiene novia. —Me volvió a interrumpir. —¿O crees que estar tanto tiempo con la menor de los Uzumaki no hará que se atraigan? —Puse de nuevo mis ojos en blanco.

—No cambies el tema, que no estamos hablando de eso.

—Ok, bueno, solo quería aclarar un punto. —Apreté mis labios. —No se porqué te sientes impotente.

—Porque siempre que pienso que te gusto, y me acerco más a ti pues, terminas alejándome o tratándome mal. —Me puse de pie. —Voy a fumar, hablamos después. —Realmente iba a terminar llorando así que sin poder terminar la conversación fui rápido al ultimo vagón, saliendo al pequeño balcón que este tenía.

Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Shikadai, y si en algún momento pensaba en mí. No era alguien de mostrar sentimientos abiertamente, pero me gustaba realmente estar con él y lo rápido que congeniábamos era algo que no me había pasado desde que me enamoré de Shinki, pero era muy serio y frio… Algo que ambos éramos, solo que muy seguido no me sentía como querida.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo sacando un cigarro, lo puse en mis labios donde lo encendí. Lo estaba fumando lento, dejado que su sabor y el efecto se hicieran cargo de mí, miraba como pasaba todo mientras el calor de este se consumía, puse mis audífonos escuchando una canción de $uicideboy$ y para mi sorpresa era "Kill yourself III" Esta canción combinaba por el momento, creo que de lo mal que me sentía estaba super adecuada a mi contexto, le puse todo el volumen mientras cerraba los ojos y terminaba mi cigarrillo.

Cuando estaba justo relajándome un poco, después de fumarme el cigarro sentí una mano tocando mi hombro, me volteé un poco mirando a Kankuro.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunte algo avergonzada mientras me sacaba el audífono.

—Tienes una sorpresa —Dijo con una sonrisa e hice una mueca

—¿Sorpresa? —Arrugue un poco la cara.

—Si, vente, el Kazekage te llama. —Asentí para caminar detrás de él, mientras lo hacía guardé los audífonos y entramos al vagón donde también estaba Shinki, y me quedé parada a su lado mirado unas cajas que el Kazekage tenía en sus manos.

—Aquí les tengo un regalo, pues, son unas consolas que creo ya sabrán manejar, tienen mis datos, de Kankuro y Tamari, también pueden agregar a quienes ustedes quieran… Sé que les será de mucha utilidad. Aparte, por ejemplo, Shinki, puedes agregar a tu primo Shikadai revisando en los amigos de Tamari, ahí saldrá su código y le solicitas tu amistad, igual puedes hacerlo con quién quieras. —Dijo sonriendo entregándonos las cajas. Una gran sonrisa se hizo en mis labios y lo tome muy feliz.

—Gracias —Dije para después mirar a Kankuro inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza, antes las había manejado, pero nunca había tenido una para mi sola.

—¿Y esto por qué? —Shinki preguntó mientras la tomaba observándola bien.

—Creo que es bueno fomentar una amistad entre ustedes, y que a pesar de la distancia… Sigan en contacto. —Respondió el mayor que se sentaba de nuevo en el puesto principal del vagón, donde seguía con papeleos, asentí.

—Si, suena una grandiosa idea... —Mire un momento a Shinki que solo se quedó mirando su consola.

—¿Araya ya tiene la suya? —Pregunté y el Kazekage asintió.

—Si, búsquenlo en mis contactos o en los de Kankuro, o cuando lleguemos intercambian códigos. —Asentí sonriendo.

—Gracias, de verdad. —Repetí antes de mirar a Shinki que se salió del vagón e ir tras él.

Me senté donde estábamos antes, el justo frente a mí.

—Supongo que al primero que agregarás será a tu amigo, Shikadai. —Suspiré un poco y negué.

—No he puesto ni mi nombre. —Bufe.

—¿Cómo te pondrás? —Pregunto y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, Yodo de Suna —Sonreí.

—No, ponte Yodo nada más. —Me miro para después sentarse a mi lado.

—Esta bien, no es la gran cosa tampoco. —Dije mientras acomodaba mi nombre poniendo _"Y0D0"_ —¿así se ve bien? —Le enseñe la pantalla a Shinki.

—Si. —Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y me enseño su consola donde tenía " _SH1NKI_ "

—Los dos tenemos números. —Bromeé y puse mi consola para escanear la de él.

—Lo sé.

 _"SH1NKI Y Y0D0 ESTAN CONECTADOS"_

 _—_ Eres mi primer amigo. —Miré a Shinki quien mordía un poco su labio.

—Ahora podemos agregar a Araya, ojalá esté conectado. —Comento y asentí para buscarlo entre los contactos del Kazekage.

Mientras estaba distraída buscando a Araya en mi consola escuché como si tomaran una foto, y fue que Shinki me había tomado una distraída, lo miré enojada.

—Bórrala. —Pedí y este negó.

—No.

—Shinki, por favor. —Hice un puchero.

—No, es mi foto. —Dijo indiferente y intenté tomar la consola.

—Que no. —Estiró el brazo alejándola.

—Ya verás. —Dije saltando sobre él y justo cuando pensé que la tenía la arena lo alejo de mi quedándome sentada sobre el por no alcanzarla.

—Eres un tramposo. —Cruce mis brazos para alejarme de su cuerpo, pero sus manos me mantuvieron ahí.

—Discúlpame. —Sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los míos, mi respiración se agitó un poco.

—Shinki, está bien… Pero me sentí tan mal. —Respondí bajando un poco la mirada, no podía sostenerla de esa manera, me ponía nerviosa.

—Si me importas, más de lo que crees… Eres la única que me saca los malos pensamientos y ayudas a sentirme mejor —Suspire un poco sonrojándome. —Es día, y ese beso fueron muy lindos, solo que dudé mucho de lo que me hiciste sentir pues, nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable ante nadie. —Me sentía como un tomate.

—¿De verdad? —Relamí un poco mis labios.

—Si —Miraba mis ojos y miraba mis labios, sentía que por fin volvíamos a estar muy cerca, Shinki apretó un poco mas mis piernas, me acercaba lentamente a el para juntar suavemente nuestros labios en un beso, subió una de sus manos a mi cuello dentro de mi capucha para bajarla y entrelazar sus dedos con mi cabello, que ligeramente jalaba hacia atrás para seguir besándome. Correspondía a él, dejándome llevar y disfrutando de cada contacto, puse mis manos sobre sus brazos apretándolo solo un poco. Sus labios eran suaves, era un beso algo agresivo e intenso, tan intenso como la tensión que habíamos tenido antes, justo cuando bajó un poco su mano a mi espalda escuché a lo lejos unos pasos, los reconocía, Kankuro.

—Viene Kankuro. —Dije bajito separándome un poco de sus labios, su respiración se hizo pesada y de molestia.

—Que gran momento… —Comento ayudándome a sentarme como antes, haciendo que la arena volviera a sus manos la consola, y yo tomando la mis disimuladamente. Se abrió la puerta del vagón y Kankuro se sentó frente a nosotros.

—¿No tienen hambre? —Pregunto mientras abría unos snacks.

—Si —Respondí mirándolo.

—Bueno, aquí tienen —Nos dio las papas y se levantó.

—Vuelvo en un rato. —Las tomé para comer una, asintiendo mientras se retiraba.

Kankuro salió y me quede mirando el asintiendo mientras comía de los papás, uno del brazo de Shinki me rodeó para ponerme en su pecho, mientras me apoyaba estire mis piernas para seguir revisando mi consola.

 _"ARAY4 Y Y0D0 ESTAN CONECTADOS"_

Salió una notificación que me hizo sonreír.

—Shinki, Araya está conectado. —Este asintió cerrando los ojos, me volteé para seguir en mi consola y me puse a ver a los amigos de Gaara, entre ellos estaba que ya la tenía agregada. Pensé en agregar a Shikadai, pero no sabía como se lo tomara Shinki, volteé un poco y seguía con los ojos acostados, supuse que estaba descansando. Agregué a Shikadai, solicitando su amistad, a Boruto, a Sarada, a Metal, A Cho, A Inojin y quería agregar a Himawari, pero solo no lo hice, guardé la consola y busqué canciones de mis bandas favoritas, descargando sus últimos temas, fotos y acomodando mi teléfono ante todos esos artistas que tanto me gustaban. Puse en mi reproductor "Star Shopping – Lil Peep" Para unirme a Shinki y descansar un poco.

Me había quedado dormida, abrí un poco mis ojos por que el sol me pegaba directamente, ya se estaba poniendo así que quedaba justo al nivel de mi rostro, en mis piernas tenía las dos consolas, de Shinki y la mía, el seguía dormido, sin querer tomé una y la active, pero su fondo era una foto mía, la foto que me había tomado descuidada, no sé pero me pareció un gesto muy lindo.

—¿Qué haces viendo eso? —Pregunto y me sonrojé soltándola.

—Las confundí, lo siento. —Me veía linda, y que lindo que me tuviera ahí.

—Dame. —Me la quito poniendo un brazo como si me abrazara para tomarla, pero sin soltarme.

—Eres un odioso.

—¿Aun tienes las papas? —Preguntó y las busque por la mirada.

—No se donde están. —Me alejé de Shinki estrujando cuidadosamente mi rostro, le sonreí suave y sin ver aun las papas.

—Habla con Kankuro a ver si el las tomo —Me dijo y me levante para ir directo a buscarlo.

Fui hasta el vagón del Kage donde debería estar Kankuro, la puerta se abrió y entre sonriendo.

—Buenas, permiso… Tenemos hambre. —Dije poniéndome una mano en el estómago.

—Hm, ¿no les dieron comida? —Miró a Kankuro que se notaba que estaba muy lleno y lo miro entre cerrando los ojos.

—Estaban dormidos —Elevo sus brazos con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Af, Yodo, ahora les enviamos que comer, mandaré a preparar algo. —Asentí con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —Me despedí y miré mal a Kankuro.

Volví y Shinki tenía mi consola en sus piernas y con la otra miraba algo.

—Oye, Kankuro se comió la comida, pero ya Gaara mandará algo —Esté me miro por un momento para después asentir. Me senté a su lado y tomé mi consola.

—Shikadai te escribió. —Comentó y en la pantalla salía " _SHIK4DAI Y Y0D0 ESTAN CONECTADOS"_ Seguido con un _"SHIK4DAI TE ESTÁ SALUDANDO"_ Me puse un poco roja.

—Sigue siendo mi amigo. —Shinki me miró mal y se levantó.

—No me dejes. —Pedí tomando su brazo. —No otra vez.

—Haz lo que quieras, Yodo. —Suspiró y salió el vagón. Sentía que había arruinado todo, y podía pensar que Shinki lo vio como una clase de traición, porque eso pudo significar que volvíamos a estar juntos… No sé.

Ignoré el mensaje de Shikadai, todos los demás habían igual aceptado mi amistad y saludado, pero solo le escribí a Araya.

 ** _Y0D0: Ya vamos a la casa._**

 **Aray4: Uh, los extraño mucho.**

 **Y0D0: Yo también…**

 **Aray4: ¿Pasó algo?**

 **Y0D0: Si, pero te cuento en casa… O si lo notas, ya sabrás porqué.**

 **Aray4: ¿Shinki?**

 **Y0D0: Sí**

 **Aray4: Me vuelven loco.**

 **Y0D0: ¡A MI IGUAL!**

 **Aray4: La casa está super limpia, limpie todo y todo huele delicioso.**

 **Y0D0: Hazme un flan de chocolate, porfi.**

 **Aray4: ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?**

 **Y0D0: No tienes idea…**

 **Aray4: Esta bien, te mando una foto cuando esté listo… Por cierto, mira esto.**

 ***Foto***

 **Y0D0: ¿Cómo TIENES ESA FOTO?**

Mientras Shinki y yo dormíamos nos tomaron una foto, podía apostar que fue Kankuro con sus bromas y cosas de siempre.

 **Aray4: Un contacto especial.**

Dejé la consola a un lado molesta, me crucé de brazos porque ya no faltaba nada para llegar, Shinki entro al vagón sosteniendo dos bandejas, pasándome una y sentándose frente a mí.

—Buen provecho. —Le dije y solo guardo silencio, bajando la mesa para colocar las bandejas y comer cómodamente, lo miraba mientras comíamos, pero no me dirigía nunca la vista. —No le respondí. —Dirigió sus ojos a mí.

—Pero igual lo querías en tus amigos. —Dijo antes de meter una cucharada en su boca.

—Sí, pero Gaara dijo que teníamos que crear relaciones con ellos, quieras o no Shinki. —Apretó sus labios mientras comía para encogerse de hombros y volver su vista a otro lado. —Ya te demostré que estoy contigo… Y que siempre lo estaré.

—Bueno, Yodo. —Volvió a mirarme encogiéndose de hombros.

Guardamos silencio, solo terminamos la comida y recogí las bandejas, para llevarlas a la cocina. Luego volví y me senté a su lado, no nos dirigimos la palabra, me puse los audífonos para quedarme oyendo música, Shinki estiró sus piernas dejando que pusiera una de las mías sobre las del… Así estuvimos, hasta llegar a casa.


	7. AMOR, COMENTARIOS y VERGÜENZAS

Había pasado una semana desde que se había ido la rubia y desde que nos hicimos amigos en la consola, pero nunca me respondió. A los días pensaba que era porque se lo olvidaba pero ya con el tiempo me empezó a dar igual, tuve una que otra misión corta con INOSHIKACHO, casi siempre eran en las mañanas y todas las tardes las pasaba junto a Himawari, era una clase de rutina a la cual me había acostumbrado con mucha facilidad; ella me llevaba comida, hablábamos, nos distraíamos mucho hasta que era muy tarde, entonces la acompañaba a su casa y luego volvía a la mía, así casi todos los días. Empecé a acostumbrarme a ella, a su sonrisa, su carisma y su temperamento fuerte cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba, pero era fácil de querer, casi como una mejor amiga… Dos días atrás dijo que sí le gustaba y estaba enamorada de mí, le dije que aun no sabía que sentía por ella, pero mientras no la rechazara, todo bien. No sabía como decirle que aun no me veía como pareja con nadie, de hecho, ya todos nos trataban y pensaban que estábamos saliendo así que era un gran compromiso, no quería desatar el odio ni del Hokage, ni de Bolt ni de Hinata… Mucho menos el de mi madre por romperle el corazón, porque sí me atraía y después de aclarar mis pensamientos… También me gustaba Yodo, me gustaba ambas, y una era casi como una hija de mi tío Gaara, la otra era la del tío Naruto… Estaba en un problema, por eso solo me limitaba a ser su amigo, pero… No sabía que hacer y en una semana la Rubia volvería, no había podido hablar con nadie porque sabía bien que si le comentaba a Bolt se iba a molestar si no me quedaba con Himawari, y si le pedía consejos a mi papá pues, sería lo mismo, aparte que somos de Konoha ambos… Todo sería más fácil pero lo fácil no me hacía estremecer tanto como la rubia de Suna lo logro en poco tiempo, lo mejor sería no sentir nada por ninguna y listo.

—Shikadai. —Mamá entro a la habitación.

—¿Sí? —Necesito que tiendas las camas y acomodes las cosas.

En la habitación había ahora 4 camas, veían mas practico en vez de 2 cuartos, uno exclusivo a Yodo pues, que compartiera con nosotros porque era más grande, lo habían expandido así que tenía un tamaño ideal para tantas camas.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté desde la cama.

—Porque quiero que todo esté acomodado para cuando venga tu primo y sus compañeros. —Levanté mi ceja.

—Eso es en una semana.

—Igual. —Suspiré.

—Siempre todo yo. —Me levanté con flojera para acomodar la habitación, mamá salió y me preguntaba donde dormiría yodo ¿cerca de mí? Uf, tenia varias de sus canciones en mi consola, y creo que la mejor decisión era sacarla en definitiva de mi mente. Acomodé las dos primeras camas y sonó mi consola, me acerqué para revisar un mensaje de Bolt.

 **Borut0: ¿YA VISTE ESTO? *link***

Abrí el mensaje que había enviado Boruto que me llevaba a una imagen donde salía el inicio de Y0D0 una foto abrazada a alguien que no se le veía la cara, pero obviamente era Shinki, la foto la había puesto Aray4 y decía _"así hacer misiones es imposible hahaha"_

 **Shik4dai: ¿Son novios?**

 **Borut0: No lo sé, pero se ven muy juntos.**

 **Shik4dai: Bueno, ahora entendemos porqué se molestó tanto cuando andaba en el bosque conmigo.**

 **Borut0: Si, ahora todo tiene sentido ¿Hoy también saldrás con Hima o tendrás tiempo para mí?**

 **Shik4dai: Tengo tiempo para ti.**

 **Borut0: Pensé que este día nunca llegaría.**

 **Shik4dai: No seas dramático, ven a casa y puedes quedarte.**

 **Borut0: Hablo con mamá y voy.**

 **Shik4dai: Ok.**

Seguía mirando la foto de Yodo con Shinki, salía con una sonrisa boba. A pesar de que en su perfil solo había puesto letras de canciones melancólicas, comida y cosas de moda pues… No había previsto algo así. Entré en el perfil de Shinki, casi todo era de tejido y cactus, era curioso ya que jamás pensé que le gustaría algo así, pero atrevidamente le mandé la solicitud, al fin y al cabo, éramos primos.

Después de terminar de ordenas, acomodar había pasado alrededor de 20 minutos, por la consola le dije a mamá que Bolt se quedaría y aceptó sin muchos peros, pues, ahora tenía camas de sobra y espacio también.

 **Himawar1: Quería ir a tu casa también**

 **Shik4dai: Lo siento, noche de chicos, Hima.**

 **Himawar1: Hm, está bien, sé que no me querías ver.**

 **Shik4dai: Nos vimos ayer…**

 **Himawar1: Ya sé**

 **Shik4dai: Por eso, mañana nos veremos.**

 **Himawar1: No te gusto, ¿cierto?**

 **Shik4dai: Hima, basta con eso… Si me gustas… Solo que no estoy enamorado, ni seguro.**

 **Himawar1: ¿pero de qué tienes que estar Seguro?**

 **Shik4dai: Pues, que no sea un idiota y después tus padres quieran matarme, o Bolt**

 **Himawar1: Eres un miedoso**

 **Shik4dai: No lo soy, solo que no me gustaría que te decepcionaras de mi por no ser de tus expectativas**

 **Himawar1: No vas a decepcionarme**

 **Shik4dai: Eso espero**

 **Himawar1: ¿Cuándo viene tu primo?**

 **Shik4dai: En dos semanas**

 **Himawar1: ¿y Gaara viene?**

 **Shik4dai: No**

 **Himawar1: Uh, extraño las flores que el siempre trae.**

 **Shik4dai: Dile que te mande con Araya, o Shinki o Yodo**

 **Himawar1: Si, le diré a mi padre.**

 **Shik4dai: Está bien…**

 **Himawar1: Te extraño**

 **Shik4dai: Hima….**

 **Himawar1: Bueno, adiós.**

 **Shik4dai: También te extraño, creo que llego tu hermano… Hablamos después**

 **Himawar1: 😊 😊 adoro que me trates lindo**

 **Shik4dai: Siempre lo haré**

Sali de la conversación para ver el mensaje de _"SH1NKI Y SHIK4DAI ESTAN CONECTADOS"_ dando un fuerte suspiro, en definitiva, ya la rubia era demasiado problema. Busque una de las tantas fotos con Himawari, ella adoraba tomarnos fotos, y estaba tentado a subirla, pero no sé si se vería directo, pues la de ella ni siquiera fue ella quien la subió.

—SHIKADAI, LLEGO BOLT. —Mamá grito y dejé la consola para bajar a recibir a mi amigo.

—Gracias mamá. —La mire sonriendo falsamente. —Hola, Bolitos —Bromee.

—Hola Shika —Nos abrazamos sonriendo.

—Vamos a la habitación, ven. —Dije para subir, Bolt conocía esta casa casi como la de el mismo así que era como en casa.

—Uy, si está enorme. —Dijo entrando a la habitación.

—¿Imaginas todos aquí?

—No, mucho problema. —Asintió dejando sus cosas en la cama siguiente a la mía.

Acomodo un poco sus cosas y me distraje viendo las cosas publicadas de mis amigo.

—Sabes que Sarada me confesó el otro día que estaba enamorada de mí. —Levanté mi vista hacia Bolt quien me veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Uh ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que sí, que también me gustaba. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero te gusta?

—Creo que sí, pero no quiero complicar las misiones, a veces las chicas se vuelven locas con esas cosas.

—Si, lo se muy bien. —Apreté un poco mis labios. —Se como te sientes. —Bolt me miró atentamente mientras levantaba una ceja. —También me gusta una chica, pero todo es muy complicado.

—¿Por qué sería complicado salir con Himawari? Tu le gustas. —Encogí mis hombros.

—Lo sé, pero no es solo eso. —Suspiré un poco. —También tendría que soportar a tu papa… A Hinata… A ti… A toda la Aldea si le hago daño. —Este hizo una sonrisa en los labios negando.

—Nunca la lastimarías, Shikadai, eres después de mi el que siempre está con ella y sé que estás dispuesto a cuidarla.

—Yo sé, pero no es solo eso. Desde que aquí estuvo Yodo, pues, no la saco de mi mente. —El rubio entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—Sabía que te gustaba, aunque sea un poco. —Suspiré.

—Pero ella está con Shinki. —Ladee un poco mi cabeza. —Pero bueno, no somos amigos ni siquiera. —Bolt asintió.

—¿Y a cuál quieres más? —Preguntó poniendo sus brazos detrás.

—A Himawari. —Respondí sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Listo, ya tienes tu respuesta. —Bolt dijo como si nada, el ya había resuelto todos los problemas.

—Si, tienes razón —No quería seguir con el tema, y como la primera persona que pensé cuando dijo eso fue a Hima, pues, tenia razón, así que ahora solo me concentraría en ella y listo… Cero problemas.

—Aparte, se que es mi hermana, pero tiene más chichis que Yodo, y creo que cuando estás casado eso es algo para que nunca se separen. —Arrugue un poco mi nariz escuchándolo con atención. —De verdad, es una teoría que tengo porque tú papá y Temari casi nunca se separan como mis padres, aparte el otro día vi a mi papa acostado sobre mamá descansando ¿y donde tenía la cabeza? En sus chichis. —Solté una pequeña risa asintiendo.

—Si, tienes razón.

—Aparte, los papás de Sarada nunca están juntos, solo poco tiempo ¿Por qué? ¡LA TIA SAKURA NO TIENE CHICHIS! —Dijo fuerte para después reventarse de la risa, igualmente empecé a reír, tenía mucha razón. Las veces que vi a la rubia tenía su suéter cerrado así que no sabía con exactitud, porque a pesar de eso Himawari solo era 2 años menor y ya tenía bástate busto.

—Sarada no tiene chichis. —Sonreí levantado una ceja.

—Pues, si tiene, tiene lo suficiente para dejar mi cabeza ahí. —Me sonroje.

—¿Te acostaste sobre Sarada? —Bolt negó.

—Solo puse mi cabeza en su pecho cuando mirábamos el cielo…

—Que romántico —Bromee.

—Ay cállate, que Hima jamás te ha dejado poner tu cabeza en sus pechos.

—Ya sé —Sonreí imaginándome esa escena, mientras hacía cariñitos en mi cabello.

—Serías oficialmente mi hermano si te casas con Hima. —dijo pensativo.

—Si, seria genial.

—De verdad. —Apuntó su consola hacía mi tomándome una foto.

—Se la voy a mandar a Hima —Negue.

—¿Qué le vas a poner?

—Que estas pensando en ella —Reí

—Lo mismo le diré a Sarada. —Imité la acción de Bolt tomándole una foto para enviársela a Sarada.

Duramos la tarde haciendo estupideces, hasta hicimos un video en vivo donde todos nuestros amigos nos veían, hasta el tío Gaara. Saludamos a todos, pero no duramos mucho porque ya teníamos que ir a cenar.

Pasamos todo lo que quedaba hablando también de las misiones que queríamos, lo que soñábamos, y cosas varias. En la noche mientras Bolt se daba un baño me di cuenta que _"SH1NKI Y SHIK4DAI ESTAN CONECTADOS"_ Me sorprendió porque no pensé que me aceptaría. Revisé su inicio, el había publicado una foto de Yodo que estaba cuidando unas plantas, no añadió mucho al pie de foto más que un simple corazón y un cactus, me volví a mi inicio donde Hima puso un estado;

 _ **"Quisiera que la felicidad estuviera siempre conmigo, pero inevitablemente se aleja cuando no estas junto a mi"**_

reaccioné con un corazón a su estado, pero revisé los comentarios donde le habían comentado:

 _ **CH000: Shikadai, es contigo.**_

 _ **Himawar1: Claro que no.**_

 _ **PRINCESSARADA: ¿ENTONCES CON QUIÉN? ¿ IN0J1N?**_

 _ **NARUTO: ¿Qué felicidad hablas? ¿Himawari?**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: CUANDO DEJO DE COMER RAMEN, DE ESA.**_

 _ **CH000: Te entiendo, Hima.** _

Sonreía leyendo esa publicación, pero no comenté, me avergonzaba el tema todavía y solo puse un estado.

 _ **"Esos ojos que con verlos me recuerdan al cielo azul, a las nubes… Donde todo es más fácil y sencillo, donde veo mi vida ideal"**_

Hima fue enseguida la primera que le dio un corazón, y luego todos mis amigos empezaron a darle risas.

 _ **CH000: HIMAWAR1 SHIKA ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI.**_

 _ **INOJ1N: Listo, nos invitan a la boda.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: ¡NO SEAN CURIOSOS!**_

 _ **BORUT0: ME VOY A BAÑAR Y YA HACEN DESASTRES.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: YA SAL DEL BAÑO, TIENES COMO DOS HORAS.**_

 _ **CH000: PENSANDO EN PRINCESSARADA**_

 _ **INOJ1N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: HAHAHAHAHAHA ASCOO BOLT**_

 _ **PRINCESSARADA: ¿A VER, QUE TENGO QUE VER YO EN TODO ESTO?**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Bolt se está bañando pensando en ti.**_

 _ **CH000: Y en tus duraznos.**_

 _ **PRINCESSARADA: ¡BOLT!**_

 _ **BORUT0: MENTIRA SARADA, ESTOY YA EN PIJAMAS.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Sigue en el baño…**_

 _ **Inojin: Uy Sarada.**_

 _ **PRINCESSARADA: Los odio.**_

 _ **SHIKAMARU: Esto era para utilizarlo con responsabilidad, no para que toda la aldea se entere de sus cosas…. Y Bolt, ya sal del baño, necesito utilizarlo, la comida no me cayó bien.**_

 _ **TEMARI: ¿Dices que cocino mal?**_

 _ **SHIKAMARU: No… Temari.**_

 _ **NARUTO: Pensé que solo era para comunicarse de emergencia, pero vaya información que he obtenido.**_

 _ **BORUT0: Ya los ancianos están hablando, que aburrido.**_

 _ **HINATA: BORUT0 ¿saliste del baño?**_

 _ **BORUT0: si, mamá.**_

 _ **GAARA: Extraño Konoha hahaha**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: HOLA SEÑOR GAARA**_

 _ **NARUTO: ¿CUÁNDO PASAS DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ?**_

 _ **GAARA: Hola HIMAWAR1 😊 y NARUTO ahora tengo muchos papeleos…**_

 _ **NARUTO: Ser Kage no es tan divertido como pensé BORUT0 ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJO?**_

Antes que se pusieran a discutir más borré la publicación, que aburrido que se metieran en las conversaciones.

Bolt entró sonrojado.

—Salí del baño y tu papá me preguntó "¿pensaste mucho en Sarada?" —Parecía algo avergonzado. —Jamás sentí tanta pena con un adulto. —Solté una pequeña risa negando.

—Que tontería. —Comenté mientras tomaba mis cosas para irme a bañar.


	8. MISIONES, AMOR Y DESAMOR

Habíamos terminado una misión sobre unos contrabandistas, volvíamos a la casa con Kankuro.

—¿Algún día te quitaras esa mascara? —El mayor de todos miraba a Araya.

—No. —Respondió sin más y realmente a ninguno nos había dado curiosidad de como era el rostro debajo de la máscara, hasta ese momento.

—Ay dios, yo pensaba que tu papá era el ser más odioso del mundo cuando tenía su edad, pero ahora lo dudo. —Comento mirando a Shinki.

—Su poder esta en la magia. —Bromeó Shinki.

—Yo creo que si —Dije alborotando un poco el cabello de Araya para abrazarlo por la espada.

—No entiendo como no les puede dar curiosidad. —Volvía Kankuro.

—Solo que, el puede ser quién quiera, pero eso no quita que sea nuestro amigo, aparte es genial porque puedes estar feliz o molesto y nadie lo sabrá, solo tendríamos que aprender a tus movimientos, comportamientos para saber cuándo te sientes cómodo. —Deje un beso en la mejilla de Araya.

—Bueno, esta bien —Desistió. —¿Están emocionados por volver a Konoha?

—No. —Shinki fue el primero en responder.

—Si, la última vez no fui y me perdí muchas cosas. —Araya contestaba bajo su máscara.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto ir allá? —Kankuro miró a Shinki.

—Pues, ¿para que ir allá a perder tiempo si puedo seguir entrenando aquí con papá?

—Tal vez allá conozcas cosas que aquí no puedes aprender. —El mayor argumentó. —¿Y tú, Yodo?

—Si, si quiero. —Sentía la mirada de Shinki sobre mí, pero solo miré al frente, mirando ya lo cerca que estaba la casa.

—Al fin, estamos llegando. —Araya lo dijo cortando la pequeña tensión que había en el momento pues desde el tren, hace casi una semana y media no hablábamos sobre Konoha. Y con el mismo paso llegamos en un santiamén

—Si —Dije alejándome de Araya para caminar. —Me voy a bañar de primero. —Comenté mientras entrábamos. Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación para quitarme la ropa, estaba sudada, cansada y todo. Saqué mi chaqueta primero, luego el croptop para quedarme en ropa interior. Mi consola sonó, tenía una notificación donde Shikadai había reaccionado a un estado que puse:

 ** _"Mírame a los ojos si me hablas a mí, porque solo conversamos una vez a la semana"_**

Y en parte si era para él pues, esa canción me acordaba a él y cuando mirábamos el cielo juntos, era y fue un momento muy especial.

 **Y0D0: Hola Shikadai.**

Estaba nerviosa pues, no sabía si me contestaría, pero para mi suerte, lo hizo y rápido.

 **SHIK4DAI: Hola Yodoo.** **?**

 **Y0D0: ¿Cómo estás?**

 **SHIK4DAI: Pues, bien ¿y tú? Hace tiempo que no hablábamos.**

 **Y0D0: Estoy bien, acabo de llegar de una misión, y si, ya te extrañaba.**

La ultima parte del mensaje dude en enviarla, pero nada perdía igual.

 **SHIK4DAI: Ay Yodo, yo también, pero me acuerdo por la música que escuchaste ese día… Busqué los cantantes y me gustaron mucho.**

 **Y0D0: ¿Enserio hiciste eso?**

 **SHIK4DAI: Si, y cuando veo la luna también me acuerdo de ti, ¿vienes en 4 días más o menos verdad?**

 **Y0D0: Si, si, espero vernos.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Pero si estoy en la casa, es que me he quedado mucho con Bolt e Himawari.**

 **Y0D0: Oh, si, bueno. Yo igual, si no estoy ocupada o con Shinki.**

 **SHIK4DAI: ¿Son novios?**

 **Y0D0: Algo así ¿y tú?**

 **SHIK4DAI: Solo estoy saliendo con Himawari.**

 **Y0D0: Jaja, estamos iguales.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Oye, después hablamos que estoy algo ocupado.**

No sabía que contestarle, suspiré un poco para apartar la consola y mirar mis pies. Había sido sin duda una conversación un tanto incómoda para mí, pensé que me respondería que estaba solo… Me sentía extraña pero no lo podía demostrar, tome de nuevo la consola borrando la conversación. Me quite la ropa interior volviéndome a cubrir con la toalla e ir directo al baño, escuchaba ruido afuera por el pasillo y eran pasos.

—Dejen de hacer alboroto. —Dije, pero no había nadie en el pasillo, como dejé de escucharlo fui hasta el baño para darme una ducha, me tarde como media hora más o menos y casi todo el tiempo fue pensando en como habría sido la cara de Shikadai escribiendo el mensaje, o como se sentiría al respecto, me pasaba el jabón y dejaba que el agua recorriese mi cuerpo tratando de sacarme de la mente esos pensamientos.

Me sequé con la toalla, salí de nuevo a mi habitación para vestirme, pero Araya y Shinki estaban dentro de esta.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Araya miraba su consola y Shinki estaba mirando por la ventana que había en mi habitación, al verme se volteó.

—Kankuro se fue. —Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

—¿Y? —Esperé que entendiera que me tenía que cambiar.

—Solo vine a verte cambiarte. —Me puse roja como un tomate.

—Shinki, no… —Me abrace a mí, pero de lejos oía una risa.

—Vamos, Yodo. —Se acercó poco a poco a mí, pasando su mano por mi cintura y Araya tenia la mirada fija en su celular. Me alejé un poco negando.

Escuché que unos pasos se acercaban y me separé de Shinki, pero en su mano por lo floja que estaba el amarre hizo que se soltara la toalla cayendo a mis pies, justo en ese momento también entró ¿Shinki? Que se me quedo mirando extraño y rápidamente con su arena hizo que me cubrieran como una toalla y todo estaba claro.

—¡SON UNAS MALDITAS MARIONETAS! —Grité casi histérica y por detrás, hasta del real Shinki escuché unas risas. —¡ARAYA! —Estaba muy enojada, y avergonzada, camine hacia donde estaba pasado por un lado de Shinki que se estaba aguatando la risa, pero no dejaba que la arena dejara de cubrirme. —No huyas. —Desde el escondite salió Araya riéndose para bajar las escaleras corriendo, apreté mis puños y al voltear al cuarto ya habían desaparecido las marionetas.

—Lo odio. —Mire a Shinki que trataba de tener la cara seria.

—Anda a vestirte, Yodo. —Asentí para pasar por su lado y al cerrar la puerta de la habitación dejar de estar cubierta por su arena.

Me puse unos pantalones cortos al igual que un croptop, sencillo. Peiné mi cabello para dejarlo suelto, sin dejar de acomodar mi flequillo encima de mi hitae-ate con el símbolo de la arena. Salí de la habitación y abajo estaba Araya mirando televisión entretenido. Camine con pasos muy ligeros hasta estar cerca, lo suficiente para darle un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, y después seguir con varios, al momento se volteó para defenderse.

—YA, YA SEE, DISCULPAAA —Decía cubriéndose.

—Eso. —Golpe. —No. —Golpe. —Se. —Golpe. —Hace. —De nuevo la arena me tomo, nos tomo separándonos. —¡Ya deja de hacer eso, SHINKI! —Grite histérica, soltó a Araya que se sobaba los moretones.

—Entonces compórtate. —Paso por mi lado deteniéndose a mi frente. —¿Puedes? —Asentí.

—Voy a servir la comida. —Araya comento caminando a la cocina.

—El sabía que lo iba a golpear por eso. —Shinki quitó el agarre de la arena.

—Ya.

—Bueno. —Me acerqué a Shinki para abrazarlo. —Dame un beso. —Me sonrió levemente dejando un beso en mi frete. —En los labios… —Dejo un suave beso en mis labios.

—¿En serio quieres irte a Konoha? —Puso sus manos en mi cintura mirándome directamente a los ojos. —Encogí mis hombros.

—Shinki… —Acaricié un poco su cabello.

—No lo negaste. —Frunció el ceño.

—El Kazekage quiere que tengamos una mejor relación con ellos… —Ladeo un poco la cabeza.

—Lo intentaré. —Suspiró y una gran sonrisa se hizo en mis labios.

—¡Si! —Dije para llenarle la cara de besos, se puso un poco rojo negando.

—Ya, Yodo. —Seguí dejándole suaves besos para terminar de darle uno un poco mas largo en los labios.

—No conmigo presente, por favor. —Entró Araya mientras acomodaba la mesa de comida, poniendo los platos. Me separe de Shinki para ir a la mesa y sentarme, seguida de ambos chicos.

—¿A dónde fue Kankuro? —Dije metiendo un poco de pasta a mi boca.

—Con su novia. —Voltee a ver a Araya mal.

—Kankuro no tiene novia.

—Tu no sabes.

—Tu tampoco. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Papá lo llamó. —Shinki comento y asentí para seguir comiendo.

Hablábamos de puras tonterías, terminamos de comer y me tocaba a limpiar, mientras ellos fueron a descansar. Cuando terminé fui corriendo a mi habitación para tomar mi consola, para mi sorpresa tenía dos mensajes de Shikadai.

 **SHIK4DAI: Yodo, hey.** **?**

 **SHIK4DAI: Ya me desocupé.**

Me quedé un momento pensando en que responderle.

 **Y0D0: No te preocupes, también estaba en algo.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Ya arreglaron sus cuartos, todo está muy lindo, pero es raro porque ahora me siento muy solo.**

 ***anexa foto de la habitación***

 **Y0D0: Los cuartos quedaron muy hermosos, yo quiero la casa que está de Vinotinto, al lado de la primera.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Esa está al lado de la mía, haha.**

 **Y0D0: Mientras no te moleste que duerma cerca de ti.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Nada de ti me molesta.**

 **Y0D0: ¿Hablas en serio, piñita?**

 **SHIK4DAI: Si, problemática.**

 **Y0D0: Esta vez me regalas los cigarrillos, cuando llegue puede ser mi regalo de bienvenida.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Cuando estés en batalla se te va a ir el aire si haces eso.**

 **Y0D0: Pero tu papá fuma, no veo que le vaya mal.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Tienes razón.**

 **Y0D0: Estoy aburridaaa**

 **SHIK4DAI: Yo igual**

 **Y0D0: Tengo que lavar toda mi ropa hoy para ya después acomodar las cosas que me llevaré**

 **SHIK4DAI: Igual aquí puedes hacerlo, yo te enseño como y te encargas mientras me acuesto en la sombra.**

 **Y0D0: Yo también me quiero acostar y no hacer nada.**

—Yodo. —Levanté mi mirada para ver a Shinki caminar hacia mí, dejé mi consola a un lado. Me quede acostada y Shinki se acostó sobre mi descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. —Acaríciame el cabello. —Asentí mirándolo en mi pecho.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas? —Pregunté enredando mis manos en su cabello.

—Ya lo estoy. —En la apertura que tenía el croptop que dejaba espacio abierto a mis senos dejó su cara allí.

—Muy chistoso. —Puse una de mis piernas sobre su cadera abrazándolo. —Ni cerraste la puerta. —Dije haciendo un puchero. —Puede entrar Araya.

—Está dormido. —Me volteó poniéndome encima de él, puse mis manos en su pecho haciendo un puchero.

—¿Y si llega Kankuro o el Kazekage? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Los vas a escuchar en lo que entren. —Me sonroje, no era la primera vez que estábamos de esa manera, pero sabía que tenía intenciones de más. —¿Cómo se sentirá que te digan Kazekage? —Se pregunto cerrando los ojos.

—No lo sé, no me imagino jamás siendo una.

—Si algún día llego a ser como uno, tiene que ser como mi padre, seré mas grande para que se sienta muy orgulloso de mi. —Alborote ligeramente su cabello.

—El ya lo está.

—Y si viera como te trato, mejor. —Una sonrisa malvada se hizo en sus labios.

—Shinki… —Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja, mirándome completamente.

—Yodo, relájate. —Se levanto un poco sin moverme de sus piernas para quedar frente a mí, beso suave mi hombro para después dejar un pequeño mordisco que poco a poco era más doloroso.

—Eyy —Grite un poco haciendo que dejara de hacerlo. —Me vas a marcar. —Rio un poco.

—Ahora tienes mi marca. —Guiñó su ojo.

—Sabes que esas cosas no me gustan —Hice un pequeño puchero y dejó varios besos en donde ahora tenia una marca morada, subía suavemente sus besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, le correspondí lentamente; sus manos se hundieron debajo del croptop acariciado mi espalda desnuda. —No se si esté bien… —Quise interrumpirlo, pero volvió a besarme, levantaba poco a poco el top dejándome sin este, sentía que estaba muy sonrojada. Me hizo levantar los brazos para sacar la blusa quedándome sin nada arriba, me observó por un momento, había una luz muy ligera en la habitación, pues como ya estaba cayendo el sol por la ventana entraba un espectro algo amarillo anaranjado que poco a poco se oscurecía lentamente.

—No sabes lo hermosa que te ves. —Acomodó hacia atrás los mechones rubios que tenía sobre mi pecho y bajó mis manos hacía un lado. —Tus pezones son muy hermosos. —Tapaba mi cara con mis manos y negó de nuevo separándolas. —Yodo, no tienes que tener pena… Esto es lo que eres, y para mí, eres perfecta. —Mordió su labio suavemente mientras se acercaba a besarme suavemente, mi respiración se agitaba mucho, se sacó su pequeño chaleco y su sudadera quedando sin camisa, estábamos igual, estaba notablemente marcado en su abdomen lo que hizo que inconscientemente relamiera mis labios. Se inclinaba un poco, haciéndome quedar acostada sobre él, mientras me ponía a su lado su mano fue acariciado mi vientre para subir a mis costillas y mientras se acercó a mis labios, con su dedo ligeramente rozó mis pezones lo que me daba muchas cosquillas.

—Shinki… No. —Negue alejándome un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

—¿No está mal?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —Asentí un poco, volvió a hacer caricias en mi pezón lo que me hizo morder mi labio. —Solo relájate. —Pidió volviéndome a besar, correspondí al beso, estaba tan concentrada en el y en lo hermoso que se veía, lo quería muchísimo. Se puso sobre mi rodeando su cadera con mis piernas, que sin haber hecho nada me temblaban ligeramente. —Mis pensamientos todo el día son en ti, y no sabes lo enamorado que me tienes. —Besó mi cuello, mi respiración estaba tan conectada con la de el que solo estaba concentrada en eso, como poco a poco bajaba sus besos a mis senos donde los besaba suavemente, y lento, mientras veía mis ojos. Y como si no hubiera otro momento para interrumpir, mi consola empezó a sonar, como la tenía a un lado Shinki la tomó negando. —Ignóralo. —Como la pantalla estaba volteada no miró quien era, pero desde mi lado si noté que era Shikadai. —Voy a apagarla. —Lo quité de sus manos rápidamente, mi corazón subió sus pulsaciones de forma exagerada, este solo frunció el ceño, pero al ver que lo dejaba apagado relajo la expresión.

—Solo quiero que sigas. —Dije casi en un sonido como desespero, lo apegué un poco más a mis senos cerrando mis ojos.

Poco a poco me fui soltando a Shinki hasta estar solo con ropa interior ambos, bajó sus besos a mi abdomen dejado varios besos sobre mi panty que, para ese punto, estaba mojada. La quito lentamente para rozarme con uno de sus dedos por mi entrepierna, dejo otro beso antes de subir a mi nivel a volverme a besar. —No hagas ruido. —Me pidió mientras lentamente metía un dedo dentro de mi y enseguida quise hacer un ruido solo que con sus labios lo evitaba, apreté mis uñas en su espalda aferrándome un poco a él mientras hacía presión dentro de mi cuerpo, así fue abriéndome poco a poco hasta que luego de un rato haciéndolo se puso sobre mí, se acostó en mi pecho mientas se acomodaba mejor. —Repito, no hagas ruido. —Asentí varias veces, estaba un poco desesperada. Sus labios se unieron con los míos lentamente, sentía una presión muy fuerte cada que entraba más, mis ojos se pusieron aguados. —Aguanta. —Pidió dando una estocada final que sentí que me iba a desmayar.

—Shinki… —Dije y este intensificaba los besos moviéndose poco a poco, y era un infierno, pero poco a poco e inevitablemente se empezó a sentir mejor, sus movimientos se hacían más fuertes, pegándome contra la cama. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los ligeros jadeos y la fuerte respiración de ambos, mientras más y más fuerte, puso sus manos a mi lado y cuando sentí algo adentro de mí, algo caliente dejo de moverse, acostándose en mi pecho mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

—Te amo. —Dijo sin más, me puse sobre el sin hacer que se saliera de mi abrazándolo.

—Te amo más. —Besé muchas veces su mentón, di un pequeño vistazo a la habitación donde sin darme cuenta se había vuelto muy oscura.

—Yodo, anda a bañarte. —Me pidió mientras le daba besos.

—Vamos a quedarnos más… —Pedí cerrando mis ojos en su pecho.

—No podemos, Araya seguro se va a levantar y tienes que arreglar todo esto.

—¿Tengo? —Pedí mientras me separaba un poco.

—Mientras me baño, o como quieras, después. —Abrí ligeramente mis labios, se alejo de mi dejando gotear un liquido en mi entrepierna que no sabía que era.

—Ay, vete. —Dije molesta para cubrirme con la sabana, Shinki se puso los pantalones mientras se iba a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta fui a encender la luz para encontrar mi cama llena de sangre mezclada con el liquido ese. Enseguida recogí todo y me fui a dar una ducha, para cambiar y organizar todo antes de que llegara Gaara.

No vi a Shinki mientras hacia todo, me di otra ducha y lavé mi cabello. Al rato que salí me puse el pijama para tomar el reproductor para poner música, la más triste. Me sentía de nuevo como la vez que nos dimos el beso aquella vez… Hizo exactamente lo mismo, irse y dejarme sola, sabiendo que odiaba eso, miré la consola, la encendí para ver revisar los mensajes de Shikadai.

 **SHIK4DAI: Esa es mi especialidad, estar en una cama. Con gusto podemos quedarnos acostados sin hacer nada.**

 ***Tienes 2 llamadas perdidas de Shik4dai***

 **SHIK4DAI: Estoy aburrido, me quedé solo en casa y no tengo con quién hablar.**

 **Y0D0: Disculpa, me quede dormida.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Uh, si, olvidaba que hoy tuviste una misión.**

 **Y0D0: No molestas igual.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Hubiera sabido eso y también dormía, creo que lo haré.**

 **Y0D0: No, quédate hablando conmigo.**

 **SHIK4DAI:** **Está** **bien.**

 **Y0D0: Dime ¿Enserio si ves a la luna te acuerdas de mí?**

 **SHIK4DAI:** **Siempre** **.**

 **Y0D0: ¿Y si lo ves todas las noches?**

 **SHIK4DAI: Todas las noches, Yodo**

 **Y0D0: Eso es lindo.**

 **SHIK4DAI: Ya te conseguí 3 cigarros, se los robé a mi papá, la condición es que tengo que estar contigo cuando los fumes.**

 **Y0D0: Por mi está bien.**

Duramos hablando varias horas, había hasta llorado porque de verdad él me trataba tan diferente, tan atento que en esos momentos quería y necesitaba un abrazo, pero no había quien me lo diera, y no se lo pediría. Los audífonos estaban muy fuertes, de hecho, ni supe cuando llegó el Kazekage ni Kankuro.

 **ARAY4: Yodo, ven a comer, ya la comida está lista.**

 **Y0D0: No tengo hambre.**

 **ARAY4: ¿o no quieres ver a Shinki?**

 **Y0D0: ¿Qué te dijo?**

 **ARAYA: Nada, preguntó que, si bajabas o no, y qué te preguntara porque no podíamos esperar toda la noche.**

Leer eso me partió el corazón.

 **Y0D0: No, no se preocupen, es que me siento muy mal del estómago**

 **ARAY4: Yo te lo guardo, comes después.**

 **Y0D0: Gracias, Araya, te amo.**

 **ARAY4: Te amo mucho más, mi rubia linda.**

Me quede revisando el perfil de Shinki, esperando que me escribiera, pero solo tenía un post hace más de 3 horas sobre el cactus que estábamos cuidando donde había florecido y que como estaba en su habitación no había ido a verlo. Eso me hacía sentir peor porque era como nuestro bebe, pero parecía que era todo lo contrario a como iba nuestra relación.

Otra noche más donde no volvía y tampoco me escribía, me había vuelvo a dejar sola.


	9. DOLOR, DOLOR Y DOLOR

Los días después que me entregué a Shinki fueron horribles para mí, ninguno de los dos nos hablábamos mas que solo para las misiones y en cosas necesarias. Me sentía mejor era cuando podía hablar con Shikadai, pues estuvo para mi aconsejándome sobre qué hacer cuando te sientes solo y así. Está noche saldríamos para Konoha, hice mis maletas y las acomodé.

—Yodo. —Araya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Araya.

—¿Terminaste con Shinki? —Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza, hablando bajo su macara.

—No sé, creo que sí. —Encogí mis hombros, indiferente. —Ayúdame a bajar esas cosas. —Pedí mientras le pasaba una de las maletas.

Me ayudo sin decir más nada, tomé mi reproductor y la consola para bajar con todo esto, me fui a sentar el sofá esperando que todos bajaran. Luego de un rato Shinki bajó sentándose a mi lado, me quedé mirando la pared y escuchaba unos murmullos, no los entendía ni sabía de donde provenían, me volteé para ver a Shinki moviendo los labios.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunté mientras me sacaba el otro.

—¿No me escuchaste nada? —Frunció el ceño.

—No. —Apreté mis labios.

—¿Cómo vas a decir si terminamos o no? No es algo que tú decidas.

—Es que eso lo decidiste tú, ignorándome, de nuevo.

—Yodo, deja de decir tonterías.

—No estoy diciendo tonterías, me usaste, Shinki. Me lo has demostrado y en este momento las palabras sobran.

—¿De qué hablas? —Con toda la fuerza que pude le di una cachetada.

—En dos días no me dirigiste la palabra, me ignoraste. —Dije con mucho enfado. —Y quiero que toda esta farsa acabe, ya tienes lo mejor de mí. —Lo empujé, me tomo por el brazo poniéndose de pie.

—Sabes que no es una farsa. —Dijo mirando mis ojos mientras me sacaba de su agarre.

—Eso es lo que demostraste. —Apreté un poco mis puños, su piel se estaba enrojeciendo un poco en la mejilla, mis ojos inevitablemente se llenaban de lágrimas. —No eres tan grande como crees. —Tragué un poco en seco ahora si saliendo de la habitación, corrí hasta el baño encerrándome en este. Duré casi 30 minutos esperando que todo se me pasara.

—Yodoo, ya nos vamos. —Escuché la voz de Kankuro, como estaba más calmada salí a buscar mis cosas que ya estaban montadas para llevarnos al expreso, me senté junto a Kankuro en todo el camino, y así hasta el tren, donde en me preguntó si quería estar sola y descansar podía irme al vagón del Kazekage que sin pensarlo ni dos veces lo hice ya que Gaara no venía con nosotros.

Era un vagón grande y cómodo, tenía un sofá cama que fue donde me acosté con la consola en mis manos. Cerré mis ojos intentado dormir, pero las lagrimas salían, sin poder evitarlas ¿qué quería Shinki de mí? ¿sería suficiente? Las preguntas no dejaban de pasarme por mi cabeza, realmente estaba frustrada, y de alguna forma me sentía muy culpable, como si haberme entregado a él estaba mal cuando, yo quise… En algún punto imaginaba que no le gusté lo suficiente para estar conmigo mas tiempo, o seguir después de eso. Quería dejar de llorar, pero era imposible, no podía parar, tenía el corazón roto.

Sin saber cuándo, me quedé dormida, cuando abrí mis ojos era la luz que me pegaba en la cara por el sol saliente. Estrujé mis ojos, me senté mejor y suspiré mirando mis pies. No tenía ni qué hora era, mire mi consola donde marcaba casi las 8 de la mañana, era super tarde pero aún faltaba para llegar a Konoha como una media hora. Acomodé todo el vagón, dejándolo como cuando lo encontré. Salí al principal donde Kankuro, Araya y Shinki estaban comiendo en la mesa que estaba ahí.

—Buenos días. —Dije haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, todos voltearon a mirarme.

—Buenos días, rubia. —Kankuro tenía una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estas viva? —Comentó Araya, reí un poco asintiendo para sentarme a su lado. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que algo mejor. —Encogí mis hombros para tomar una de las empanadas que estaban comiendo.

—¿Estabas llorando? —Shinki preguntó, en ese momento nadie más habló dejando un silencio incomodó que se cortó cuando le respondí.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices? —Hacía como si nada, encogiendo mis hombros.

—Tienes los ojos muy hinchados. —Araya metió un pedazo de empanada debajo de su máscara.

—Ayer tenía algo de alergia, seguro es eso. —Le di una sonrisa grande. —¿Kankuro, primero nos vas a dejar en casa de Temari o iremos a algún sitio?

—Si, para dejar sus cosas, creo que los venía a buscar. —Asentí y podía sentir como Shinki tenía su vista puesta en mí, pero no voltee en ningún momento.

—Me parece bien, igual.

—Espero que los entrenamientos sean el doble de los que tenemos en Suna, y que valgan la pena porque no venimos a perder el tiempo… Ni dejar en vergüenza a nuestra aldea. —Decía con algo de maldad Shinki.

—Sí, aparte, es para buenas relaciones. Antes de la cuarta guerra pues, nuestra aldea no se llevaba digamos muy bien con las demás, incluyendo Konoha. Nos tomaban como presumidos y aunque aún existen esos prejuicios ahora al menos nos reciben de buena manera, abriéndonos bien las puertas de sus aldeas. Realmente la intensión, más allá de ser fuertes es para que las relaciones sean buenas. —Mientras hablaba terminé de comerme mi empanada.

—Yo ya tengo amigos —Respondí sonriendo.

—Bueno, vas por buen camino. Eso también es un orgullo para la aldea, dónde todos puedan ser queridos, respetados y admirados.

—Yo, no sé si quiera tener más amigos. —Araya habló debajo de su máscara. —Me da vergüenza.

—No tengas miedo, son lo máximo, Shikadai hará que te integres. —Araya encogió sus hombros.

—No hace nada por él mismo ¿y hará algo por nosotros? —Preguntó Shinki levantando una ceja.

—Es tu primo, y más si Temari lo manda, los ayudará a integrarse, es un gran chico. —Kankuro rió ligeramente y Shinki bufó.

—Voy a traer mi maleta, ya estamos llegando. —Dije tratando de sonar emocionada para levantarme a buscar mis cosas.


	10. EUFORIA, CIGARROS Y HUEVOS

Me había levantado temprano, tenía días haciéndolo y es que la emoción de que llegara la rubia me había tocado disimularla bastante tiempo. Mamá me dijo que tenía que acompañarla a buscarlos, me fui a bañar, cepillé mis dientes y bajé para comer.

—Buenos días. —Dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la mesa, mamá me observó con una cara extraña.

—¿Eres tú? —Se notaba sorprendida. —Shikadai, tu no te levantas a menos que te levanten.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —Encogí mis hombros.

—Bueno, anda a levantar a tu papá mientras sirvo. —Asentí, caminé hasta la habitación de mi papá.

—Papá —Lo movía de un lado en la cama. —Levántate. —Abrí las ventanas de la habitación, este se empezó a mover justo cuando lo hacía.

—Ay que problema —Tapaba su cara. —¿Es muy tarde? —Se levantó de golpe. —¿Qué hora es? —Encogí mis hombros

—Aún no son las 7. —Me dio un pequeño empujón.

—¿Y qué haces levantándome tú? —Dijo sorprendido.

—Me levanté temprano, iré con mamá a buscar a los de Suna. —Entre cerró los ojos y después negó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Viene la niña esa? —Negué sonrojándome.

—Si, pero y…

—Ya entiendo porqué te despertaste tan temprano. —Río y se salió del cuarto para meterse en el baño, el sonrojo en mi cara era muy notorio. Pero no quería que papá malinterpretara nada, el sabía que Himawari y yo… Estábamos en algo.

Fui un momento al cuarto para buscar mi consola, tenía varios mensajes de Bolt, Himawari y Sarada.

 _ **PRINCESSSARADA: ¿PODREMOS SALIR LOS CUATRO? DI QUE SII, QUIERO QUEDARME TODA LA TARDE CON BOLT PERO QUE NO SEA EN ENTRENAMIENTOS Y TÚ SABES QUE ERES PERFECTO PARA CONVENCERLO.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Sí, ayer hablamos, pero más tarde confirmo la hora, podemos ir cine ¿qué era lo que tenías en mente?**_

Como probablemente seguía durmiendo no iba a contestar.

 _ **BORUT0: Mañana llega el infierno a tu casa jajaja, escríbeme cuando te levantes, iré a acompañarte para recibirlos.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Ya desperté, voy a comer.**_

Tampoco estaba despierto y es que no los culpaba, si era temprano.

 _ **HIMAWAR1: Hoy tengo unas misiones, no estaré hasta la tarde, son muy sencillas.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: ¿Qué hora? Sarada planeó algo para los 4.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: Escoltando unas cosas a otra aldea, cuando la termine te mando un mensaje Me tuve que despertar muy temprano, y Bolt todo dormido, seguro aún lo está, quería ser él.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Sí, entiendo. Yo tengo que ir a recibir a los de Suna, hoy llegan.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: ¿Y vas a empezar a quedarte en casa? 😊**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Hm, no creo que el Kage esté de acuerdo con eso, pero si todo va mal aquí… Quizá termine haciéndolo.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: Mami es quién debe dar permiso, papá nunca está.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Hima, no hagas todo complicado.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: No seas miedoso, Shikadai.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Hima…**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: Yo creo que si lo eres.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: No juegues con fuego.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: A veces es bueno quemarse, y tú solo no avanzas conmigo, en esto…**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: ¿Podemos hablar eso en persona?**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: ¡Mi hermano y Sarada duermen juntos a veces! ¿difícil es hacer lo mismo que ellos?**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: No somos ellos, y no tienes la edad de Sarada.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: Si Inojin fuera mi novio, no le daría miedo.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: … Puedes hacerte novia de él.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: No quiero.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Entonces, ya, todo tiene su tiempo.**_

 _ **HIMAWAR1: Siempre dices eso…**_

Suspiré, me salí de la conversación y bajé a la mesa donde estaban mis padres sentados.

—Me quedé en la consola… —Dije mientras me sentaba.

—Está bien. —Mi padre me sonrió para después agradecerle a mi mamá por la comida, algo que igual hice para comerme todo.

Comimos en silencio, pero me sentía tranquilo, observaba como papá miraba a mamá cuando estaba distraída y tenía esa mirada como sabiendo que tiene todo, pero ella complementa su vida, me preguntaba como se sentiría eso. Yo sabía y se notaba que a pesar que mi mamá todo el día golpeaba a papá o a mi pues, lo hacía por amor, y no con mala intención. Me miró dándome una sonrisa, y se la devolví muy feliz, tenía una familia que jamás cambiaría por nada.

—Shikadai se levantó muy temprano. —Mamá le comentó a mi papa que se hizo el sorprendido.

—Si, me di cuenta ¿Por qué será? —Preguntó dándome una mirada cómplice.

—Seguro por ver a Shinki. —Miré feo a mi mamá que lo decía en broma.

—¿Mi tío Gaara no podía adoptar a un chico más agradable? —Dije para tomar un poco de jugo.

—No lo culpes, tiene poder y lo sabe. Así como era su papá. —Negué frunciendo el ceño.

—Los de arena siempre son presumidos, así que aprende a lidiar con ello. —Papá metió un poco de comida a su boca recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de mamá.

—Yo nunca fui presumida porque mis acciones hablaban por mí. —Papá soltó una carcajada, haciendo que mamá se sonrojara.

—Ay Tamari, no le digas mentiras. —Bromeó haciendo que mamá le diera una patada.

—No escuches a tu papá, que ahora es que sabe hacer cosas, antes era igual que tú, quejándose de todo y muy flojo. —Fruncí el ceño al igual que papá.

Duramos un rato hablando de como era papá o ella en su infancia, me gustaba conocer esa parte de ellos y justo sabían cuando cortar las bromas, papá le tocaba limpiar todo antes de irse. Mamá subió a cambiarse quedándome solo con papá en la cocina.

—Oye, Shikadai. —Dijo mientras limpiaba los platos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gusta Yodo aún? —Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta.

—No sé, no la he visto de nuevo. —Asintió apretando sus labios.

—Sabes que tienes que aclarar esos sentimientos, no puedes esperar que llegue y después dejar a Himawari ilusionada. —Asentí haciendo una mueca. —¿También te gusta Himawari? —Miré mis pies.

—No lo sé, papá. —Termino de limpiar y tomó el trapo secando sus manos.

—Shikadai, solo te digo que no puedes jugar con las dos, y ella pues, creó tenía algo con el hijo del Kazekage, Temari me comentó algo porque Gaara no sabía como decirle a Shinki de que tratara a las chicas.

—Si, papá. Creo que lo mejor es olvidarme de ella, pero es difícil no pensarla cuando casi todo me recuerda a ella. —Encogí mis hombros.

—Se que se siente, me pasaba cuando tu mamá se iba a Suna. —Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Trátala como una amiga, nada pierdes. —Asentí, sus brazos me rodearon dándome un abrazo.

—Gracias papá. —Respondí mientras se alejaba.

—Me despido de tu mamá y me voy, aprovecharé a llegar antes a la oficina y así salir antes. —Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano para subir las escaleras.

Después de las palabras de mi papá estaba más que decidido de ver a Yodo solo como una amiga, aunque en el fondo no quisiera. Tomé mi consola mirando la hora y ya casi eran las 8. Pasé unos minutos mientras veía un video de un cantante que había descubierto hace poco.

—Shikadai, tenemos que irnos. —Mamá estaba en la puerta de la cocina y asentí.

—Vamos. —Me puse de pie para salir con ella.

—Espero que te comportes, de verdad. Tratas bien a tus primos.

—Solo Shinki es mi primo, mamá.

—Todos son como hijos de Gaara, así que igual valen. —Puse mis ojos en blanco. Caminábamos hacía la plataforma, en el camino saludamos a algunos vecinos que mi mamá conocía, y no sabía si era mi emoción que ocultaba que hacía sentir todo muy eterno o que se había alejado más geográficamente mi casa de la estación.

Duramos en la estación solo 10 minutos cuando veíamos el tren llegar, mi corazón se agitaba, pero por fuera tenía una fachada de indiferente.

—Que fastidio estar aquí. —Me quejé

—No comiences.

El tren se detuvo y de este bajaron 4 personas, incluyendo a Kankuro.

—Hola tiooo. —Dije sonriente para acercarme a él y darle un abrazo.

—Hola Shikadai. —Dijo alborotando mi cabello. —Temari. —Dijo para ir a abrazar a mi mamá después de soltarme. Los chicos estaban bajando de uno a uno detrás de él, el primero era el chico ese de la máscara.

—¿Araya, cierto? —Dije sonriendo, tenía un peluche en su mano.

—Si. —Dijo bajo debajo de su máscara, tendiéndome la mano que la tome con una sonrisa. Mientras mamá y Kankuro hablaban. Luego se bajó Yodo, estaba maquillada, y tenía ese labial suave rosa que siempre usaba, al verme casi salió corriendo para abrazarme con mucha euforia, que para ser honesto, me sorprendió.

—SHIKADAIIIIIIII —Me apretaba con fuerza, la abracé igual respirando el olor de su cabello, que tenía un olor muy rico, como el de sus labios, a chicle.

—Hola Yodoo, al fin. —La solté un poco. —¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

—Bien, dormí en todo el camino. —Dijo sonriendo para dejar un beso en mi mejilla, luego miré hacia la entrada donde Shinki me estaba matando con la mirada.

—Me alegra mucho. —La miré para tomar sus maletas. —Yo te ayudo…

—Hola primo. —Lo saludé con una de mis manos, pero ni siquiera reaccionó, seguía con su mala cara, volteó fue para saludar a mi mamá con un "Hola tía Temari"

Encogí mis hombros y me volteé para caminar hasta la casa, Shinki iba con Araya detrás de Yodo y de mí, pero al frente de Kankuro y mamá.

—¿Y Sí te quedaras a dormir hoy? —Preguntó la rubia mientras metía sus manos en la chaqueta.

—No sé, si no me da flojera volver. —Sus grades ojos voltearon a verme.

—Por favor… Quédate, Shikadai. —Esa era mi gran falla, sus ojos.

—Bueno, si lo pides, puedo hacer lo que pueda. —Asentí.

—Es que el primer día, aparte seguro querrán hacer cena, y todo. —Ladee un poco mi cabeza.

—Si, tienes razón. —El camino se hacía muy corto, pero sí noté la distancia entre Shinki y Yodo, él no se ofreció a llevar sus maletas, ni se ofreció a nada.

Llegamos a la casa, mamá me dejó a mi para que les enseñara el cuarto.

—Hubo mucho que cambió desde que llegaron. —Le comenté a todos mientras subíamos las escaleras, menos a Kankuro que fue a hablar con mamá. Fui a la habitación abriendo la puerta para que pasaran.

—Si es enorme. —Yodo comentó dejando su bolso en la cama que estaba junto a mi cama.

—¿Y vas a dormir ahí? —Araya le pregunto mientras se ponía en la cama frente a Yodo, para la que estaba frente a la mía.

—Sí. —Miré como había un cruce de miradas raras entre ellos.

—Bueno, yo em, voy a bajar. —Comenté mientras tomaba la consola para salir.

—Yo voy contigo. —La rubia dijo, pero la voz de Shinki sonó después.

—Yodo. —Solo dijo eso, no me preocupé por voltear ni nada, pero como lo pensé, no me seguía. Me fui a la sala donde mamá estaba con el tío Kankuro.

—Ya les enseñé la habitación y todo, me vine mientras se acomodaban. —Encogí un poco mis hombros.

—Está bien, Gracias Shikadai. —El tío Kankuro me dio una sonrisa, me fui al patio para acostarme debajo del árbol, con la consola en mi mano.

 _ **BORUT0: ¿Llegaron? Acabo de despertar.**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Si, ya.**_

 _ **BORUT0: ¿Nos vemos en tu casa?**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: En un rato, quizás, estoy descansando.**_

 _ **BORUT0: ¿Cómo vas a estar descansando?**_

 _ **SHIK4DAI: Si.**_

Miré un momento la conversación con Sarada.

 ** _PRINCESSARADA: El cine está perfecto, a las 4, habla con Bolt como si fuera tu idea._**

 ** _SHIK4DAI: Ok_**

 ** _PRINCESSARADA: ¿Himawari viene con nosotros?_**

 ** _SHIK4DAI: Está en una misión y no se a qué hora venga, si no viene pues, dile a Mitsuki que vaya por ella._**

 ** _PRINCESSARADA: Está bien._**

Volví al tema con Bolt.

 _ **BORUT0: Voy para allá.**_

 ** _SHIK4DAI: Ok, estoy en el patio._**

Me quedé mirando el cielo, podía hacerlo toda la mañana si podía. Cerré mis ojos y enseguida venía la imagen de la rubia abrazándome con mucha fuerza, su cabello olía muy bien al igual que el labial que siempre traía. Creo que en mis labios tenía una sonrisa idiota, pero me la estaba imaginando a mi lado, mientras ella fumaba escuchando su música extraña… No podía ni demostraría nada, se suponía que había aclarado mis sentimientos y de nuevo, ella tenía su novio así que era imposible pensar que pasaría algo entre nosotros.

—Shikadai, anda a comprar unos huevos, leche y unas parchitas. —Suspiré, mi paz se había acabado y era mi mamá quién se encargaba de eso.

—¿no pueden ir alguno de los chicos? —Me queje abriendo los ojos.

—No saben donde queda la tienda. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo decirle a Bolt que los traiga, ya viene en camino.

—No, quiero que vayas ahora.

—Yo puedo acompañarlo. —Atrás sonó la voz de la rubia, mamá volteó sonriendo.

—Si, anda con Shikadai Yodo, toma el dinero. Él ya sabe que compraran. —Hice una mueca poniéndome de pie mientras mamá entraba a la casa.

—Así fumo uno de los cigarros que me guardaste. —Cuando mamá no estaba cerca lo dijo con una sonrisa y encogiendo sus hombros.

—Está bien, voy a buscarlo y nos vamos. —Le di una sonrisa de nuevo para ir a mi habitación. Entré y Araya estaba jugando con mi XBOX, fruncí un poco el ceño, y Shinki solo estaba terminando de organizar sus cosas en las gavetas.

—Tamari me dio permiso. —Araya hizo una mueca y asentí.

—Solo no lo dañes. —Apreté mis labios, Shinki me miró de nuevo mal.

—¿vas a salir? —Araya preguntó y asentí.

—Si, iré con Yodo, pero no sé si quieren algo. —Dije buscando en mi gabinete uno de los cigarros que tenía escondido para guardarlo sin que lo notaran.

—Que no te le acerques mucho. —Shinki dijo en un tono muy grosero, pero bajo su máscara Araya solo río ligeramente.

—Como sea. —Bufé poniendo mis ojos en blanco para ponerme de espalda.

—No creo que quieras que tu novia, la hija del Hokage sepa que estas coqueteando con ella. —Me volteé.

—No se de que hablas. —Negue.

—Sé muy bien de lo que sabes, así que cuídate con quién te metes. —Sus ojos tenían mucho odio, trague un poco para suspirar y salir de ahí, que aburrida y molestas era ese tipo de situaciones, Himawari no era celosa, aparte, Yodo era mi amiga. Bajé a la sala mirando a Yodo que esperaba en la puerta.

—Creo que debería ir solo. —Dije mientras tomaba el dinero en sus manos, abrí la puerta saliendo.

—Escuché todo lo que te dijo Shinki, y no… No le hagas caso. —La miré desde afuera, esta me siguió.

—Solo no quiero problemas.

—Y no los tendrás. —Me quede pensando por un momento, seguro los tendría.

—Eres una problemática, desde que te conozco los he tenido, gracias a ti. —Empecé a caminar un poco, esta venía tras de mí.

—Solo no te arriesgas, no hay nada que perder que valga más que la emoción de arriesgarte o que te agarren haciendo algo. —Lo pensé por un momento.

—Puede que si tengas razón. —Le tendí el cigarro, esta lo tomó junto al encendedor para prenderlo.

—Siempre la tengo Shikadai. —Encogí mis hombros, enseguida volvía a tener ese aroma a mi alrededor, era una mezcla entre todo lo que quería y a la vez con algo que nunca tendría. Caminábamos junto al otro en silencio, yo realmente lo estaba disfrutando mucho, y mientras más nos acercábamos a la tienda se consumía, así que, al momento de entrar, ya no quedaba nada, dejando la colilla en algún lugar. La rubia relamió sus labios, se veían muy suaves.

—Espera aquí, compraré todo rápido. —Le dije entrando, no quería perder tiempo así que rápidamente tomé todo lo que mamá pidió, le pagué al de la tienda, salí y miré a Yodo estaba afuera hablando con Boruto.

—Bolt. —Dije sonriendo.

—Shikadai —Me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Ya Himawari volvió? —Pregunte mientras me detenía frente de ambos.

—No, creo que se va a quedar hasta mañana. —Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —Empecé a caminar esperando que me siguieran.

—Es que recuerda que esta noche iríamos al cine.

—¿Puedo ir? —Yodo pregunto caminando en medio de ambos, guardé silencio.

—Si, si puedes ir. —Respondió Bolt, hacía una seña negándole. —Así acompañas a Shikadai. —La rubia me miro algo picara. —no, no, no…

—¿No te molesta, Shikadai? —Me preguntó y encogí mis hombros.

—No, para nada. —Suspiré un poco, ya íbamos de nuevo a la casa.

—Es a las 4, a esa hora tienes que estar lista. —Bolt respondió. —¿Quiénes más iban, Shikadai?

—Pensaba ir solo Sarada, Hima tu y yo… Pero ahora, solo somos menos Himawari. —Entre todos hubo un silencio extraño, ya era obvio que íbamos a salir como pareja los 4.

—Bueno, ahora te toca ir como pareja de Shikadai, pero de lejos, Yodo. —Bromeo Bolt y ambos reímos, algo nerviosos.

Llegamos hasta la casa, se fueron al patio y me fui a la cocina a llevarle las cosas a mi mamá.


	11. ENREDOS, DRAMAS Y CELOS

Duré parte de la tarde hablando con Boruto y con Shikadai, iríamos a ver una película mas tarde. Los dejé hablando solos y volví a la habitación para buscar que me pondría.

—Yodo, soy el mejor en este juego, ya superé la marca de Shikadai. —Le di una sonrisa a Araya que estaba entretenido en la consola. Me acerqué a ver por dónde iba y sí, tenia muchos puntos acumulados.

—Se te hizo fácil aprenderlo. —Alboroté un poco su cabello, volteé al balcón que tenía el cuarto para ver si desde ahí se veía a donde estaban Bolt y Shikadai, podía sentir la mirada de Shinki siguiéndome. Tenía una vista muy linda, y donde pegaba el sol noté que estaban pequeños materos con los cactus que sembramos Shinki y yo, pensé que no los vería de nuevo, pero estaban tan lindos. Tomé mi consola para tomarles una foto, pero sentí la presencia de este tras de mí.

—No les tomes fotos. —Dijo algo molesto.

—¿Por qué? También son mías. —Fruncí el ceño mirándolo mal.

—Ya no, lo dejaste claro ¿no? —Me hizo a un lado, ya antes me había regañado porque según andaba de "zorra" con Shikadai.

—Que imbécil.

—No me digas así, que la única que se comporta de esa manera eres tú. —Peleábamos en voz baja, tratado que Araya no escuchara.

—Ya lo he soportado por mucho tiempo y sí, no me arrepiento de dejarte. —Trate de sonar cruel, pero en sus ojos el brillo no estaba.

—Deja de mentirte. —Apretó su mandíbula, lo odiaba, pero molesto se veía tan lindo. Tomé un poco de aire, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas bajado la mirada.

—¿Por qué me haces sentir que no valgo nada? —Se quedo observándome, mi corazón se sentía muy roto. Me observaba, y lo sabía porque sentía que me miraba, estaba esperando que se acercara y me abrazara… Al menos.

—Te dije que eres lo mejor que tengo, y que lo vales todo… —Se acerco a mi tomando mi brazo.

—Pero no lo demuestras. —Dije muy bajito limpiando una de mis lágrimas, con su mano levanto mi mentón.

—Te amo mucho, Yodo… —Sus ojos volvían a brillar un poco y me rodeó con sus brazos apretándome a él, deje mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Te amo. —Dije suavemente, miré sus ojos para que se fuera acercado a mis labios. Nos dimos un beso algo suave, pero tenía mucha intensidad, puso su agarre en mi cintura. Había jurado a mi misma que esto no volvería a suceder, y no pensaba que pasaría, pero no me podía controlar. Sus manos iban bajando hasta mi trasero apretándolo un poco, me separé mirando hacia los lados, pero Araya no se había dado cuenta de nosotros, se sentó en su cama y me senté sobre él.

Mi respiración se había agitado muy rápido, en un momento Shinki estaba recostado, yo estaba encima solo besándolo, mi suéter había caído en el suelo solo dejándome con el croptop. Me apegaba por mi cadera a él rozándonos poco, creo que cada rabia la tenía dentro de mí la estaba desahogando.

—No podemos hacerlo. —Susurró en mis labios, asentí mirando sus ojos.

—Yo sé… —Murmuré bajito, me separé de sus labios y sentía pasos hacía la habitación. —Ya vienen… —Me separé de Shinki volviendo a mi cama, el solo se acomodo un poco la ropa tomando el libro.

—Puedes pasar, igual solo están siendo aburridos. —Decía Shikadai dejando que Bolt entrara, hacía como si estuviera buscando la ropa.

—Oye, Shikadai, ya repasé tu récord. —Dijo Araya y Bolt se acerco seguido de Shikadai, que me observaba detenidamente, sonriendo un poco, pero en un momento hizo una mala cara.

—¿Qué tienes en el hombro? —Dijo acercándose a mí, Bolt seguía distraído con el televisor y lo que hacía Araya. Miré mi hombro dónde tenia aun el morado del mordisco de Shinki.

—Nada, en una pelea. —Asintió sentados a mi lado.

—Eso debió dolerte.

—Si, muchísimo. —Mire a Shikadai que pasaba su mano por el moretón, estaba preocupado.

—Le diré a mamá que te ponga una crema, que es buena, cura todo enseguida. —Le di una sonrisa.

—Está bien. —Sonreí, Shikadai se levantó para ir con Bolt y miré como Shinki tenía la mirada puesta en mí, fija.

—Oye, Yodo, salimos a las 3:30 porque tenemos que buscar a Sarada. —Bolt comentó, asentí mientras seguía organizado la ropa.

Shikadai salió de la habitación después de un rato, tenía la ropa que me pondría sobre la cama, como Araya los había seguido me quedé sola con Shinki.

—¿A dónde vas? —Dijo desde su cama.

—Iré al cine. —Me puse de pie caminando a su lado.

—¿Con quién? —Levanto su ceja, me senté en el borde de la cama.

—Bolt, Sarada y Shikadai.

—Parece una cita doble. —Acariciaba un poco mi pierna. —No irás.

—Lo era, pero Himawari no irá. —Fruncí un poco el ceño. —Si voy a ir.

—¿No te das cuenta que eres la segunda opción? —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Yo fui la que me auto invité, ya basta con decir eso. —Pase mi mano suavemente por su cabello. —Igual no volvimos. —Me miraba con la peor cara que podía, su mano me tomo por el brazo acercándome a él, muy cerca.

—Eso no quita que sigas siendo mía. —Me intenté separar un poco.

—Ya, Shinki, haces que todo sea peor. —Bufé, pero llevó a su lado acostándome y poniéndose sobre mí.

—¿Quisieras que fuera el quien te besara? ¿Te tocara? —Miré sus ojos fijamente, me estaba lastimando un poco.

—Para… —Dije casi suplicando. —Eres muy cruel.

—Cuando estábamos en tu cuarto, cuando te entregaste a mi leí como te decía que quería estar acostado contigo ¿Cómo no me molesto? —Apretó mi mandíbula un poco.

—No sabes en qué contexto fue. —Hablé como pude. Escuchaba ahora unos pasos acelerados hacía el cuarto. —Viene alguien. —Pedí, pero no se quitaba de encima. —Shinki, no seas imbécil.

—El ya está con su novia, jamás te tomará enserio, Yodo. No te hagas falsas ilusiones. —Dejo un beso obligado en mis labios mientras se alejaba un poco, me senté en la cama acomodando la ropa cuando entró Araya corriendo, pero al vernos se quedo petrificado.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Negue, volví a mi cama.

—Bueno, es que ya va a estar lista la comida. —Dijo sonando un poco nervioso bajo su máscara.

—Como sea. —Dijo Shinki.

Al terminar de acomodar, tomé mis audífonos para acostarme, cerré mis ojos y recibí un mensaje de Shinki por la consola.

 ** _SHINK1: Hoy vas a dormir conmigo._**

 ** _Y0D0: No creo que tu tía nos deje._**

 ** _SHINK1: Ya viste que no entra, pegamos las camas y listo, la cambias con Araya._**

 ** _Y0D0: Es que me gusta la mía._**

 ** _SHINK1: ¿O quieres estar cerca de Shikadai?_**

 ** _Y0D0: No tiene nada que ver._**

 ** _SHINK1: ¿A qué hora regresas?_**

 ** _Y0D0: Tarde._**

 ** _SHINK1: ¿En serio vas a irte con mi primo?_**

 ** _Y0D0: Si._**

 _ **SHINKI: Como quieras.**_

Luego de un rato Tamari nos llamó a comer, todos habíamos bajado y hasta Bolt estaba, Kankuro se sentó justo a mi lado. Todo se veía riquísimo.

—¿Yodo no te recuerda a ti de joven, Temari? —Pregunto mirado a su hermana.

—Si, bastante. —Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. —Y se lleva igual con Shikadai que yo con Shikamaru. —Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, todos en la mesa nos miramos.

—¿Y si tienen un hijo igual sería de flojo como Shikadai? —Preguntó Bolt, mis ojos se abrieron en par en par.

—Es obvio que, si tiene Nara pues, lo será. —Temari miro sonriendo al rubio. —Pero espero que ninguno de ustedes esté pensando en eso a esta edad. —Frunció el ceño poniéndose sería, dándole la mirada directa a Shikadai.

—Mamá, no me mires así —El castaño se había sonrojado, y yo igual, pues el regaño era algo general. Observara a Bolt que estaba al igual que nosotros, menos Shinki que se mantenía inexpresivo, obvio no sabíamos la expresión de Araya, pero seguro estaba nervioso. —Lo digo por todos. —Refutó un poco

—Yo sé que ellos aun no piensan esas cosas, Temari así que hay que dejarlos. —Interrumpió Kankuro y fue como un alivio, ahora si todos respondimos "si, nada de eso, claro" aunque al menos yo, era una mentirosa.

Entre bromas, chistes y miradas cruzadas entre Shinki, Shikadai y yo se acabó la comida. Temari y Kankuro descansarían al igual que Araya y Shinki. Shikadai, Bolt y yo nos iríamos a arreglar para estar listos a la hora del cine.

Estaba algo confundida en estos momentos, pues, ya no podía tener absolutamente nada con Shikadai, y era una lastima pues… Me atraía muchísimo, pero luego estaba Shinki, que sí, lo quería demasiado pero su vaivén me dejaba insegura, una seguridad que junto a Shikadai la sentía.

Me tardé mucho en el baño porque estaba lavándome el cabello, este era muy espacioso a la última vez que vinimos, y imaginé que fue porque compartiendo toda una habitación el baño era nuestro vestidor, esta vez me puse un vestido pegado con una ligera apertura por los lados dejando ver mi abdomen definido, dejé mi cabello suelto con mi flequillo hacia adelante, delineé un poco mis ojos con el delineador rojo y puse un poco de perfume. Volví a la habitación, Araya se había dormido y solo estaba Shinki que no sacaba su vista de la consola.

—Tus conversaciones deben estar muy interesantes, ¿no? —Dije guardando los productos del cabello y la ropa sucia. Volteó a verme y solo se quedo en silencio observándome, apretaba un poco los labios.

—¿Y tú vas a salir así?

—¿Tengo algo mal? —Me fui a mirar en el espejo que estaba en la habitación.

—Ponte un suéter. —Asentí tomándolo.

—Si, pensaba llevar uno, seguro hará frio. —Dije sonriendo, pero de nuevo estaba mirándome mal.

—Ni conmigo te vistes así. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Shinki, siempre salimos en misiones, nunca me llevaste a una cita real. —Se encogió de hombros, me senté en la cama tomando mi consola en las manos.

—Ven y dame un beso. —Pidió, lo ignore por un momento mientras veía el inicio, donde Sarada había publicado algo.

 _ **"Amo los estrenos, son lo mejor y más cuando andas con la mejor compañía que puedes tener"**_

 _ **BORUT0: 😊**_

Me parecían muy tiernos, me metí a revisar el perfil de Shinki y tenía algo que no era hace mas de 2 horas.

 **"A veces simplemente no eres suficiente"**

Alguna chica que no conocía le respondió.

 _ **SUMIR3: No digas eso, seguro eres maravilloso.**_

Le había dado un corazón a esa respuesta, pero no le respondió.

—¿Quién es Sumiré? —Deje mi consola a un lado.

—Te dije que vinieras y me ignoraste. Y es una amiga, nos conocemos muy poco, pero tú dijiste que teníamos que hacer amigos en Konoha ¿no?

—Bueno. —Me quede mirando la consola.

—Aparte, tu tienes amigos. —Asentí.

—Ay Shinki, como sea.

—¿Estas celosa? —Volteé a mirarlo y tenia una sonrisa divertida.

—No.

—Lo estas. —Tome mis auriculares y me los pues subiendo la canción a todo volumen, mientras me apoyaba en el espaldar de la cama cerrando los ojos.

Si estaba celosa, porque no sabía quién era, pero sabía que Shinki no me cambiaría jamás… Aunque sí, dudaba porque… Si yo lo hacía, ¿por qué el no? Shikadai había entrado en la habitación, a pesar de tener los audífonos lo podía escuchar claramente. Tocó mi hombro, como si no supiera que lo podía escuchar.

—¿Sí? —Abrí mis ojos sonriendo.

—Nos vamos —Me hizo señas con la cabeza y asentí para irme sin despedirme de Shinki.


	12. CINE, FERIAS Y PELUCHES

Yodo estaba muy hermosa, pero solo al salir de la casa se lo dije, sus mejillas se habían puesto del mismo color que sus labios.

—No tienes que decirlo por compromiso —Creo que estaba un poco apenada porque ni siquiera podía verme a los ojos.

—No lo es, solo que… De verdad lo estás. —Metí las manos en mis bolsillos. —Se que esto es un fastidio y agradezco que me acompañaras, Bolt tiene una sorpresa para Sarada y bueno, ella cree que todo esto lo organizó ella, pero Bolt fue el de la idea original, le pedirá ser su novia. —Sus ojos se pusieron enormes.

—¿En serio? Que lindo de su parte, ¿y ellos no eran novios antes?

—Sí, solo que pues, hm nunca se lo había pedido así formalmente. —Eleve mis hombros un poco. —La película que veremos será una bobería romántica, espero que no te aburras.

—Me gustan las de acción, pero no tengo problema. —La rubia respondía cada palabra con mucha tranquilidad.

—Sabes, te traje el cigarro. —Metí la mano en mi bolsillo para tomarlo y extendérselo.

—Gracias, no lo esperaba. Pero no quiero hacerlo. —Lo tomó guardándolo en su pequeño bolsito.

—Uh, ¿estas bien? —Me quedé pensando un momento si estaba de alguna manera molesta conmigo o si cometí un error.

—Si, solo que no quiero oler así en el cine. —Me dio esa sonrisa que me generaba seguridad así que asentí mirando al frente.

No tardamos mucho hasta estar en la puerta de la casa de Sarada, tocamos dos veces esperando.

—Que fastidio esperar. —Me queje y se abrió la puerta mostrando a aquella peli rosa Haruno.

—¡Shikadai! —Sus brazos me rodearon dejando un beso en mi mejilla. —Que gusto verte, voy saliendo al hospital, pero Sarada ya debe bajar. ¡SARADA, SHIKADAI ESTÁ AQUÍ! —La mayor gritó adentro de su hogar mientras, volvió su vista ahora a la rubia. —Hola Yodo, me encanta tu vestido y quisiera quedarme a conversar, pero enserio, voy tarde. —No nos quedo mas que devolverle el saludo y la sonrisa mientras se iba, nos quedamos unos momentos fuera de la casa cuando la pelinegra apareció.

—¿Mamá ya se fue? —Preguntó Sarada.

—Si, ¿ya estas lista? —Me cruce de brazos esperando afuera.

—Si. —Cerró la puerta para luego acercarse a la rubia. —Hola Yodo —La saludo sonriendo muy grande, estas se quedaron hablando lo que quedaba del viaje, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían, no podía tener menor interés.

En el camino solo me quede atrás callado, la de Suna realmente parecía entretenida hablado de cosas con Sarada, que seguro estaba muy emocionada por llegar al cine y no tardamos mucho en hacerlo, pero si había una cola muy grande para entrar, era el estreno de esa película romántica así que no me extrañaba que todos quisieran estar aquí. A mi me daba muy igual, venir o no venir, pero Sarada me hizo prometerle que la ayudaría convencer a Bolt y Bolt me hizo prometer que tenía que estar aquí, así que ya estaba enrolado en todo esto.

—¿Crees que Bolt esté adentro? —Sarada me miró y elevé mis hombros algo indiferente. —Voy a entrar. —Dijo caminando hacía adentro del cine sin importarle nada, la rubia se posó a mi lado para caminar detrás de Sarada. Para bien de todos (y de lo planeado) Bolt si estaba en la entrada, con un peluche y muchos dulces para la Uchiha.

—BOOOOOOOLTTTT —Está se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, se podía notar, se dieron un beso, conversaron y ésta gritó —Obvio Siii —Y supe que ya le había pedido ser su novia.

—¿No te gustan estas cursilerías? —La rubia me preguntaba.

—No lo sé, no soy de que todo el mundo vea…

—A mi igual, aunque una vez que te hagan algo así, no estaría mal. Vamos a comprar dulces. —Me tomó la mano llevándome hasta donde estaba la tiendita.

—Uh, Yodo. —Bromee deteniéndome frente a esta. —No me gusta el dulce, que fastidio.

—A mi si —La rubia llamó al chico que atendía pidiéndole muchas cosas, chocolates, gomitas, caramelos, palomitas, dedos de queso, unas hamburguesas y un par de refresco.

—Bueno, esto es mitad y mitad. —Me miró y asentí, solo le pasé el dinero tomando las cosas.

—Oigan, tenemos que pasar antes que vengas los demás, un contacto nos dejará pasar antes. —Dijo guiñando el ojo y asentí. Nos fuimos detrás de la pareja para sentarnos en la parte de arriba los cuatro juntos.

—No quiero que se estén besando cerca de mí. —Me quejé mirando a Bolt.

—Uh, uh, no llores. —Bromeó Sarada.

—Deja de ser amargado, Shikadai —La rubia acomodo las cosas estirando los pies en la silla.

—No lo soy —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Al menos tenemos comida. —Bromeó, asentí y le quité uno de los dedos de queso, mientras comíamos todas las demás personas estaban entrando al cine, mientras esperábamos que se llenara solo comíamos.

La función empezó y rápidamente me estaba aburriendo, comimos casi todo cuando apenas iba por la mitad, pero ambos estábamos muy llenos para ir a comprar más.

—Shika —Susurró Yodo.

—¿Hm? —La mire, levantó el posavasos que estaba entre los dos para abrazarme.

—Tengo frio. —Asentí dejándola, la rodeé con mi brazo para darle calor.

—¿Mejor?

—Si. —Su cabello olía como los dioses, olía igual, incluso mejor que el día que estuvimos en el parque. Dejaba mi mano descansar en su cintura, esa pequeña apertura me ponía en contacto con su pie, tan suave haciendo que inconscientemente dejara caricias ahí.

—Eso me hace cosquillas. —Dijo muy bajito, apenas la escuché mi me volteé a verla.

—Puedo detenerme. —Casi era un susurro. Volteo a verme ahora quedando frente a frente, muy cerca. Los nervios me estaban dominando, mi corazón latiendo muy rápido, y esos ojos me tenían hipnotizado.

—No, puedes seguir. —Me susurró casi en mi mentón, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y nos acercábamos más, eso era para un beso que ambos queríamos. Justo cuando nuestros labios apenas se rozaron hubo una algarabía general pues, parece que el protagonista al fin él había dicho te amo, lo que nos sorprendió haciendo que yo mirara al frente y Yodo solo volviera a su posición original, sin salirse se mis brazos.

Volteé, pero Sarada y Bolt solo se estaban besando, por nada del mundo miraban a la pantalla y eso era un fastidio porque para eso pudimos ir a otro lugar. Después de ese encuentro con Yodo me quede mirando la película… De verdad nos íbamos a besar, si no es porque nos interrumpen pues, iba a pasar. Realmente esto se estaba saliendo de control y en mi mente estos pensamientos no dejaban de agobiarme, no podía verla como algo mas…

Al fin se había acabado, todos estaban saliendo y Yodo se había quedado dormida.

—Yodo, ya termino. —Dije bajito, pero en un dos por tres se levanto estrujando un poco sus ojos.

—Uy al fin. —Me miró sonriendo.

—Vámonos, ahora iremos al parque. —Sarada se puso de pie.

—Hm, solo tengo permiso de estar aquí —Me queje mirando a Bolt.

—Temari no te dirá nada, andas con Yodo. —El rubio bajaba las escaleras del cine sonriendo.

—¿Quieres ir? —Miré a la rubia que solo encogió sus hombros.

—¿No crees que te regañen? —Dije mientras nos poníamos de pie para seguirle el paso a los demás.

—No sé. —Saque mi consola. —Voy a avisarle a mamá.

La llamé y tardó en contestar, así que le marqué a mi papá. Apenas eran las 6.

 _ **Shikamaru: ¿Shikadai?**_

 _ **Shikadai: Si, papá, oye ya como terminó la película voy al parque con Sarada, Bolt y Yodo.**_

 _ **Shikamaru: ¿Tu mama sabe?**_

 _ **Shikadai: No**_

 _ **Shikamaru: Tienes que preguntarle a ella.**_

 _ **Shikadai: Si tu me das permiso ella ya no me regañara.**_

 _ **Shikamaru: Pero me regaña a mi…**_

 _ **Shikadai: …**_

 _ **Shikamaru: Bueno, yo le aviso.**_

Dejé la consola a un lado, Yodo estaba escribiendo en la de ella así que solo seguí caminando.

—Le dije a Kankuro y me dijo que estaba bien. —Asentí, fuimos a alcanzar a Bolt y a Sarada que estaban esperándonos afuera.

—No sea tan lentos. —La Uchiha tenía una sonrisa divertida. —Vente Yodo, tu vas conmigo. —Las dos chicas se fueron adelante juntas mientras Bolt iba atrás junto a mí.

—Todo salió excelente. —Bolt me miro sonriendo.

—Si, ya veo, no se separaban. —Comenté negando.

—Tu tampoco de Yodo. —Aprete ligeramente mis labios.

—Ella tenía sueño.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace tiempo? —Meti las manos en mis bolsillos.

—Si

—Ella está con Shinki. —Suspire un poco.

—Que fastidio, Bolt. Es mi amiga y ya… No tienes que dudar de mi. —Lo miré un poco mal, este respondio algo divertido.

—Tranquilo, si confio en ti. —Puse mi mano en mi cabeza.

—Que fastidio.

—Ya, es hora de divertirnos.

—No me puedo divertir si todo el tiempo estas solo besandote con Sarada.

—¿Uh quieres besarla tu? —Hice una mueca de asco y ambos reimos, todo era en broma.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en juegos los cuatro, Sarada ya había dejado de besarse tanto con Bolt y todo era solo bromas, realmente la pasábamos bien. El tiempo pasó muy lento, en algunas competencias gané varios peluches, le di dos a Bolt para que se los guardara a Himawari y los otros dos se los dejé a Yodo.

—Fue super divertido todo. —Sarada abrazó a Bolt.

—Si, lo fue. —Abracé a la pelinegra que acababa de despedirse de la rubia.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Me despedí caminando con Yodo.

—Hasta mañana. —Los dos se alejaron dejadome solo con la Kunoichi.

—Es lindo que le mandes cosas a Himawari. —Asenti mirando el piso.

—Si…

—¿Ya son novios? —Negue pateando las piedras.

—No, aun no. —Mire a la rubia que solo miraba el camino.

—Deberias hacerlo.

—No puedo, Yodo. —Rasqué un poco mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Te puedo ayudar, planeamos algo así como con Sarada y

—Es que estoy confundido. —La interrumpí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sentia su mirada atenta a mi.

—Eres tú

—Escuché tu conversación con Boruto, aunque no haya sido intencional. —La rubia se detuvo, un par de pasos mas adelante… La imité.

—Lo siento, solo que de verdad yo… Nunca me había sentido así.

—Yo no estoy con Shinki, terminamos… Y También es por ti, estoy confundida con mis sentimientos. —Me voltee para mirarla ahora.

—No se que hacer.

—Yo tampoco. —Se acercaba poco a poco a mi. —Pero igual te quiero en mi vida, no sabes lo importante que eres. —Me rodeo con sus brazos abrazandome, solo pude corresponderle sin decir nada, de nuevo, estaba si palabras. —Contigo me siento bien, por favor, no te alejes de mi… No sabes lo bien que siento cuando me hablas, cuando me siento sola pues, tu sin intentarlo pues, estas para mi. —Algo me indicaba que estaba llorando, me separe solo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, y si lo estaba haciendo.

—Yodo… —Deje un beso en su frente abrazándola muy bien y con firmeza. —Siempre estaré para ti. —Apoye mi nariz en su cabello.

—Te quiero mucho. —Asenti pero no respondi porque no podía, no quería dañar el momento al tener que separarme, nos quedamos unos momentos mientras se calmaba un poco.

—Yo no quiero dañar lo tuyo con Himawari, de verdad. —Se alejo para de nuevo conectarse a mis ojos, mirándome con esos enormes ojos.

—No lo dañarías, es algo que no depende de ti, Yodo. Si alguien daña todo, soy yo. —Tome su mano. —Me confundí yo solo, no me estas obligando a tener estos sentimientos…

—Lo se. —Bajo la mirada.

—Solo seamos amigos, ¿está bien? Intenta arreglar las cosas con Shinki que yo, bueno… Intentaré arreglar mis sentimientos, porque como tu dices, tampoco te quiero perder.

—Se me hace imposible no querer besarte —La rubia me dejó un poco impresionado.

—Creelo que a mi también, pero está mal. —Se acercó a mi, mis manos fueron a su cadera pero poco a poco se puso de pie rozando mis labios, inevitablemente nos unimos en un beso algo intenso. Era como una pocion para mi, realmente no quería separarme de ella, era el gran problema de mi vida… Uno que no tenía intenciones de resolver. El tiempo parecía nunca acabarse, estaba perdido en ella y realmente no sé cuanto duramos así pero al separarnos fue como un alivio para ambos.

—Tenemos que irnos. —La rubia tomó mi mano para volver a caminar, seguía impactado por lo que había pasado, tanto que aún no lo creía.


	13. MALDAD, MALTEADAS Y LLUVIA

Tenía mi corazón muy emocionado por los besos, no me podía demostrar demasiado porque en la casa seguro notarían algo raro, mire a Shikadai y con mi mano limpié un poco de mi gloss que había quedado en su boca.

—Sin evidencias. —Le dije justo antes de entrar a la casa, pasé la mano por mi labial también quitándome lo que quedaba de este. Temari junto a Kankuro estaba en la sala leyendo algunas cosas a Shinki, abracé los peluches que tenía sonriendo grande.

—Hola, volvimos. —Dije amablemente.

—¿Cómo les fue? —Entré en la habitación sentándome al lado de Shinki, atrás de mi seguía Shikadai.

—Hola mamá, Tio Kankuro. —Se sentó a mi lado.

—Fue super bien, gane estos en la feria. —Dije enseñando los peluches.

—Shikadai, ¿Cómo la pasaron? —Temari pregunto ahora a su hijo.

—Que fastidio, Yodo ya respondio. La pasamos bien, aunque casi todo fue acompañar a Sarada y a Bolt.

—Le pidió ser su novia. —Mire tierna a Kankuro que parecía interesado en la conversación. —Le dio muchísimos dulces, y un peluche que era muchísimo más grandes que estos. —Lo contaba con mucho romanticismo e inspiración, me había parecido algo lindo.

—¿Y no hay fotos? —Dijo Kankuro.

—Si, tengo un video. —Saque mi consola mostrándoselos, Shinki me miraba y tomo uno de los peluches observándolo.

—Si, está muy lindo eso. Pero no deben dejar de enfocarse en estudiar —Temari nos miró seria.

—Claro, yo he sido la mejor en todo allá en Suna… Despues de Shinki —Encogí mis hombros y lo miré, pero aun tenía su mirada clavada en el peluche.

—Ya voy a dormir, que fastidio. Todo eso es cursilería de niñas. —El menor Nara de paro algo brusco.

—Araya está dormido, asi que no hagas mucho ruido. —Indicó Temari y el chico desapareció en las escaleras.

—¿Y ustedes que hacían? —Pregunté mirando varios textos en la mesa.

—Estabamos contándole a Shinki como era todo antes. —Kankuro dijo mientras señalaba unos textos.

—¿Y los Akatsuki eran muy malos? —Preguntó Shinki.

—Eran los mejores ninjas exiliados y querían controlar todo el mundo, como un monopolio —Miró Temari a su sobrino, que parecía estar muy atento ante cualquier palabra de la mayor. —Su meta era controlar todas las bestias con cola y bueno, con eso poder someter a todos los demás.

—Uh, si eran malos entonces.

—Pero gracias a la unión de todos y también al Hokage pues, acabaron con ellos. —Tome mi consola dejadola entre mis manos.

—Shinki, ustedes tienen privilegios que antes no tuvimos… Pueden crecer tranquilos, en paz. —Este asintió.

—Quiero ser como mi papá y que todos me admiren. —Una sonrisa se marco en los labios de la rubia.

—No dudo que lo puedas ser… —Inclino ligeramente su cabeza. —Yodo, guardé tu comida y Shinki te esperó para que comieras con él asi que creo que deben comer ya antes que se haga mas tarde.

—Gracias Lady Temari. —Me acerque a ella abrazándola, me puse de pie y camine hasta la cocina, mire los platos de comida. Mientras Shinki llegaba acomodé los platos, me senté de espaldas para mirar el video de Sarada con Bolt, se notaba lo feliz que ella estaba. Se lo envié en un mensaje esperado que lo guardara, era un lindo recuerdo para un futuro.

—Me alegra que la hayas pasado tan bien. —Shinki entro y se sentó a mi lado.

—No tenias que esperarme para comer. —Deje mi consola a un lado.

—Pero lo quise hacer. —Encogió sus hombros.

—Gracias —Le sonreí un poco para tomar un bocado del sándwich.

—No importa —Comió de su sándwich. —Mañana temprano tenemos que ir a entrenar, hasta las 8 y luego no sé, podemos ir a comer algo.

—Si, puede ser.

—Pero solo los dos… Araya irá a hacer algo con los demás chicos.

—Uh, ¿crees que se adapte? —Comí un poco más.

—No creo… Eso me preocupa un poco.

—A mi también, sabes como es él… Esperemos un poco mas hasta dejarlo solo.

—Yodo, no somos sus papás. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Pero somos sus compañeros.

—Si no lo obligamos a socializar no va a querer hacer amigos nunca.

—En algún momento lo hará solo necesita tiempo. —Dejé mi sándwich por la mitad apartando un poco el plato. —Comí muchos dulces. —Puse el pan en el plato de Shinki para que lo comiera.

—¿Entonces mañana no estaremos solos? —Pregunto levantando una ceja.

—Solo en el entrenamiento. —Asintió.

—Por mi está bien. —Termino su pan para terminar el que le había dejado. —Dejaste el suéter…

—Lo sé. —Tallé un poco mis ojos. —Estaba molesta, Shinki.

—No te puedes poner celosa por alguna chica que no sea tu reflejo en el espejo. —Decía como si nada. —Y tampoco molestarte así, como si me importara alguien fuera de nosotros.

—Lo sé —Hice un puchero, me sentía tan mal por besar a Shikadai en estos momentos y la consciencia me estaba comiendo.

—¿Estas cansada? —Solo asentí, volviendo a estrujar mis ojos.

—Vamos a dormir. —Tomo los platos para limpiarlos, mientras lo hacía acomode la mesa, al terminar subimos a la habitación. Él ya tenia su pijama asi que fui al baño para cambiarme, me quite el maquillaje y amarré mi cabello en una cola alta no muy apretada. Salí y volví a la habitación, inevitablemente fui a donde estaba Shinki metiéndome entre sus brazos. Con la arena cerró la puerta con seguro y me cubrió con las sabanas, los demás ya estaban dormidos entonces no había ningun problema.

A pesar que la cama era pequeña, para ambos estaba bien, yo al menos estaba comoda entre sus brazos, posado mi cabeza en su pecho y olvidando en qué momento me quede dormida.

Desperté primero que el mayor de Suna, me movi en sus brazos mirando a ambos lados, Araya y Shikadai seguían durmiendo.

—Shinki, ya es hora de ir a entrenar. —Susurré. Pero como en las mañanas era igual de flojo me quede acostada de nuevo, a mi lado tenía la consola de Shinki y empecé a revisarla, aún tenia de fondo la foto que me tomó el dia que nos las dieron. Tenía sin mentir muchos mensajes de algunas de las niñas de Konoha, incluyendo de Chou Chou, la mejor amiga de Sarada, seguí revisando pero no encontraba mucho, hasta había conversado con Sarada y parecían ser ¿amigos? Me parecía extraño de Shinki, abrí la conversación con "Sumir3" La chica que le había comentado el post.

 ** _SUMIR3: No te sientas insuficiente, nunca… Eso está mal._**

 ** _SH1NKI: A veces es algo que no controlas._**

 ** _SUMIR3: Lo sé… Pero creo que eres alguien genial, todo lo que pones es super genial._**

 ** _SH1NKI: Gracias, tu igual._**

 ** _SUMIR3: Si necesitas una amiga, aquí estoy._**

 ** _SH1NKI: ¿Eres de Konoha?_**

 ** _SUMIR3: Si, disculpa si te agregue sin conocerte, solo que me emocioné y me gusta conocer personas._**

 ** _SH1NKI: No te preocupes._**

 ** _SUMIR3: ¿Eres de la aldea oculta de la arena?_**

 ** _SH1NKI: Si_**

 ** _SUMIR3: Eres mi primer amigo de allá_**

 ** _SH1NKI: Aunque ahora estoy en Konoha._**

 ** _SUMIR3: Oh, que genial, bueno, puedo enseñarte la ciudad._**

 ** _SH1NKI: Cuando puedas, esta bien_**

 ** _SUMIR3: ¿Mañana?_**

 ** _SH1NKI: No, creo que estaré ocupado ¿pasado mañana?_**

 ** _SUMIR3: Está perfecto._**

 _ **SH1NKI: Hablamos luego, que genial eres.**_

Me salí de la conversación, y así como esa habían otras, pero eran algo mas aburridas donde todas lo agregaron "por casualidad" En donde estaba mas al menos Chou le decía que era guapo pero que si fuera mas amable ella le daría comida. Mis celos ya no eran normales, a pesar que ayer ya dejamos todo claro seguía muy molesta, dejé su consola ahí y me levanté de la cama pasándome para la mia. Tomé mi ropa de entrenamientos y me fui al baño para arreglarme.

No entendia como podía estar celosa de algo que jamás paso que a diferencia de mi yo sí le falle, pero Shinki no sabia y mi corazón realmente estaba muy confundido, solo no quería nada, necesita tiempo para mi, aclarar todo. Porque Shinki podía ser cruel conmigo aveces, mucho y otras pues, me prometia amor. Si no era por Himawari quizá ya estuviera con Shikadai sin problemas, pero él tampoco merecía a alguien como yo. Era una mala persona, realmente estaba actuando mal pero estaba cada dia mas confundida, ese beso y el trato de Shinki empeoró todo. No dejaba de llorar mientras el agua caia, sentía que me bañaba mas por mis lagrimas que por el agua. Ahora no tenía mentes ni cabeza para solucionar nada, tenía que irme despejar mi mente… Volví ya vestida a la habitación y Shinki estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos aun medio dormido, no lo miré y tomé mis cosas para salir de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —La arena me tomó por el talón antes de llegar a la escalera.

—Voy al patio, no hagas ruido que todos esta durmiendo. —No lo miré de nuevo, soltó mi pie y salí al patio con el cigarro que me había dado Shikadai el día anterior.

Me quedé sentada mirando como salía el sol, mientras esté se elevaba y mi cigarro se consumía intentaba despejar todas mis dudas. ¿Podía tener algo con los dos sin que uno supiera? No era algo que estuviera bien, de hecho… Sería una mentira y una traición muy fea. ¿Puedo estar con Shikada? No, el está con Himawari. ¿Debo seguir con Shinki? Si, pero debería solo dejar de celarlo por todo, el me amaba muchísimo, y lo sabía, no podía seguir pensando que todo lo que yo haga el también lo hará, porque no es así. Ayer era mi punto final para Shikadai, todo acabo entre nosotros y como habíamos quedado, era una amistad… Él también tenía sus dudas, pero igual, la distancia nos ganaría, así que mejor él estaba con Hima y yo con Shinki. Terminé el cigarro suspirando muy pesadamente… Ahora tocaba auto convencerme que todo esto era cierto, que mi corazón no volvería a titubear ante nadie, no podía hacerme sentir insegura porque nunca antes yo había sido de esta manera.

Puede que la decisión que iba a tomar era la peor que podía hacer en mi vida, que luego me arrepentiría pero necesitaba probar un punto y quería que ese punto estuviera ahí. Entré de nuevo a la casa y Temari estaba cocinando algo.

—Buenos días. —Dije mientras pasaba a las escaleras.

—Hola Yodo, ¿ya se van a entrenar?

—Si, voy a ver si los chicos ya están listos. —Fui en la habitación, encedí la luz haciendo ruido, ya que solo Araya y Shikadai estaban dormidos.

—Levantense, que ya vamos a salir. —Los moví un poco, y se fueron despertando pero con la cara mas pesada que podían, menos Araya que dormía tapado así que era una incognita.

—Ay Yodo. —Se quejó Shikadai.

—Levantate. —Dije sería. —Los quiero listos en 10 minutos abajo. —Bajé las escaleras para sentarme cerca de Temari.

—Cuando vengan les tendré lista la comida. —Asentí.

—Gracias Lady Temari, de verdad. Si puedo ayudarte en algo antes…

—No, todo está en orden. ¿Shikadai irá con ustedes?

—Si. —Abrió los ojos como plato.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, ya le dije que tenían que estar listos en 10.

—Bueno, ojala Shikadai agarre preparo con ustedes.

Esperé que bajaran y el primero en hacerlo fue Shinki.

—Buenos días, Tia. —Abrazo a Temari sentándose a mi lado.

—Buenos días, Shinki. —Le correspondió, luego el castaño se sento a mi lado. —Uh, ustedes están saliendo ¿cierto? —Mire a Shinki que casi lo negaba, pues se suponía que ahora estábamos en un "tiempo" o algo asi.

—Si, lo estamos. —Lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo, y volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa.

—Uhm, yo los veo muy jóvenes aún pero no los culpo, a esa edad estaba casi saliendo con Shikamaru. —Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. —Es bueno que salgan con alguien de su misma aldea, es mas fácil todo.

—Si, lo es. —Shinki miraba a la Kunoichi. —Y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—Solo tienen que ser honestos el uno con el otro, y ya, te aseguro que así todo será mas fácil.

—Eso espero.

—¿Gaara sabe? —La rubia apoyo su rostro en su mano, mirándonos atentamente.

—No —Respondi.

—Si —Miré mal a Shinki. —Yo le conté porque tenía algunas dudas, sobre… Mis sentimientos. —Levanté un poco las cejas.

—No está mal tenerle confianza a él, si dudan de algo… Aquí estoy, también está Kankuro que aunque sea un payaso siempre velará por lo mejor para ustedes.

—Gracias Lady Temari. —Incline un poco mi cabeza.

—Si Tia, gracias. Aquí estoy aprendiendo cosas que pues, en Suna no es muy común ver, por ejemplo, eso que Bolt le hizo a Sarada… No lo había visto antes.

—Ni yo. —Dije bajito.

—Son cosas que con el tiempo se adaptan, su amor no tiene que parecerse al de nadie, siempre y cuando sea real… Lo pueden expresar como quieran.

Araya y Shikadai bajaban con un paso muy flojo.

—Buenos días. —Dijo el Nara.

—Hola a todos —Araya arrastraba sus pies.

—Vámonos entonces. —Dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Salimos de la casa caminando hacía el bosque, Shinki quiso tomar mi mano y deje que lo hiciera, adelante iba Araya junto a Shikadai, no tenían tanto animo por hacerlo. Nuestros entrenamientos eran para generar mucha resistencia, comenzamos en parejas, primero yo con Shinki, Araya con Shikadai, sentía como el Nara de vez en cuanto me observaba, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, realmente intentaba ser indiferente.

Luego del entrenamiento competimos los 4 entre nosotros dejándome de ultimo lugar, de tercero o segundo Araya porque de primer Lugar Shinki y Shikadai quedaron iguales, asi fue hasta dos horas mas tardes que nos quedamos sentados en el césped ya agotados, a excepción de Shinki que parecía no haber hecho nada.

—Estoy cansada, deberíamos irnos ya. —Dije estirando mis piernas.

—Si, yo igual, que fastidio, vamonos. —El Nara comento y volvi mi mirada a Shinki.

—Se pueden ir. —Negue un poco.

—Yo me quedo contigo. —Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Si, vamonos Shikadai. —Araya se ponía de pie. —Me voy a morir de hambre.

—Bueno, adios. —Soné algo grosera, los dos me miraron algo extrañada pero solo fui un poco indiferente, me puse mis audifonos ahora acostándome en el césped, podía escuchar como sus pasos se alejaban pero para mi sorpresa lo que me hizo abrir los ojos fue el peso de Shinki sobre mi, que empezaba a besarme lentamente, le correspondi por un momento para apartarlo y ponerme encima.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Lo regañe sonriendo.

—¿Besarte?

—Nos podrían ver, luego hablarían mal sobre nosotros. —Me acerque de nuevo a sus labios dejado otro beso.

—Solo escucha si hay alguien cerca, y quítate eso. —Arranco mis audifonos, los deje a un lado.

—No oído nada, Shinki. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—¿Segura? —Asenti.

—Mañana quiero salir contigo al parque. —Acaricie ligeramente su cabello.

—No puedo mañana. —Acaricio un poco mi cintura.

—¿Por qué?

—Voy a salir como una amiga. —Frunci mi ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oiste, Yodo. —Dijo un poco indiferente.

—Tu no tienes amigas.

—Por eso, las estoy haciendo, conversé con mi papá y me aconsejó pues, salir. —Asentí.

—Puedes salir conmigo.

—Con personas de aquí, y así pues… Conocer. —Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi abdomen, paseándose entre el piercing en mi ombligo y mis senos.

—Está bien. —Intentaba no demostrar mis celos, solo me acosté en su pecho para no mirarlo a los ojos, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello haciéndole cariño a este, sus latidos estaban en calma, parecía que tenía una tranquilidad dentro de el.

Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, cuando escuche su estomago rugir.

—Vamos a comer. —Me separe un poco, sin antes recibir un beso de sus labios.

—Si, también tengo hambre. —Nos pusimos de pie y tomó mi mano para caminar de nuevo hasta la casa, estaba increíblemente molesta, celosa también pero sin demostrarle nada, como si no me importara.

En la casa la puerta estaba abierta, entré y Temari nos miro preocupadas.

—Pensé que se habían perdido. —Dijo dejándonos pasar. —La comida esta en la sala. —Asenti.

—Gracias Tia, solo estábamos dando vueltas. —Temari asintió mirándonos.

—Atrás están los amigos de Bolt —Le di una sonrisa para empezar a comer, no tenía ni ánimos de hablar.

La comida fue muy silenciosa, Shinki seguía indiferente, nunca demostraba mucho que era lo que me molestaba. De nuevo dejé mi comida por la mitad, se la acerque a Shinki para que el terminara de comérsela.

—Tienes que comer todo. —Negue y frote mi estomago.

—Solo ya me llené —Apretó un poco sus labios para seguir comiendo, me levante acercándome a la ventana, donde se podía ver claramente hacia el patio. Estaba Sarada, Bolt, Mitsuki, Inojin, Cho, Himawari, Araya, Shikadai y una niña con cabello morado, no tenia idea de quien era, miré a Shinki que no terminaba de comer. —Voy a bañarme, bajo después. —Sali del comedor para irme a mi habitación, Temari bajaba vestida como si fuera a salir.

—Yodo, voy a salir, Shikadai ya sabe… Eres la mujer responsable ahora. —Le di una sonrisa.

—Tranquila Temari-sama, estaré al pendiente.

—Gracias. —Dejo un beso en mi frente para irse, seguí mi camino a la habitación, tome mis cosas y me metí a bañar.

De nuevo estaba en ese debate, quería hacer molestar a Shinki para que no saliera, pero no podía seguir comportándome como una perra. Ya bastante mal que trate a Shikadai para ahora en la tarde tratarlo bien, de alguna manera Shinki tenía razón, mi afán de que las cosas pasen como yo quiera manipulando a todos a mi alrededor a veces no era la mejor manera, no podía jugar asi con las personas…

Termine de ducharme, peine mi cabello, me puse un short y otro top, eran azules ambos, volví a mi habitación donde no había nadie, ni Shinki. Me asomé por la ventana y estaba conviviendo con todos abajo, quizá no muy unido pero estaba sentado con la chica de cabello morado, que de algún lugar creo que la había visto pero no recordaba de donde, Sarada estaba sentada con las piernas entrelazadas con Bolt e Himawari sentada frente a Shikadai apoyando el cuerpo en su pecho, Mitsuki solo estaba sentado junto a Cho con una sonrisa, a su lado Inojin y después la desconocida antes que Shinki.

Esperé que mi cabello estuviera algo seco, baje y mientras iba por las escaleras escuchaba como Cho (su voz era muy inconfundible) hablaba acerca de Shinki.

—Asi hablando con nosotros como alguien sin problemas eres muy lindo, tanto que Sumire no puede dejarte de mirar.

—¡No digas eso Cho! Es mentira. —Eso era de una voz que no reconocía, pero enseguida todos lo que hicieron fue reírse, llegué al patio.

—Hola. —Salude sonriendo a todos, me puse detrás de Shinki abrazándolo por la espalda. —Me estaba bañando. —Por un segundo sentí que para todos fue algo incomodo, miraba a la chica de cabello morado no dejaba de estar sonrojada asi que si supuse que ella era Sumire. —Hola, soy Yodo. —Le extendi la mano frente a Shinki, esta la tomo algo timida.

—Soy Sumire. —Se presento dándome una sonrisa con algo de miedo.

—Pense que no bajarías nunca. —La Uchiha robó mi atención.

—Este cabello no se cuida solo. —Solte la mano de la nueva volviendo a abrazar a Shinki.

—Casi es tan fabuloso como el mio. —Bolt bromeo y negué.

—No lo puedo negar.

—Oye, puedo oler tu cabello. —La menor de los Uzumaki pregunto haciéndome hacer una gesto con mi rostro, era muy tierna.

—Si. —Dije encogiendo mis hombros, me acerque un poco a ella, ella igual a mi tomando un mechon.

—Huele a chicle, que rico. —Asenti, mire un momento a Shikadai que solo miraba a otro lado.

—¿TIENES UN PIERCING EN EL OMBLIGO? —Me acomode ahora sentándome en las piernas de Shinki, miré un momento a Cho.

—Si. —Era algo obvio, y no sé si es porque estaba molesta por llamar guapo a Shinki la miré mal.

—Me quiero hacer uno. —Himawari dijo mirando mi piercing.

—Ni en sueños. —Bolt la miro mal.

—Eso no es para chicas como tu. —Mitsuki comento mirando a la menor.

—¿Cómo yo? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pequeñas. —Puse mis ojos en blanco, observaba como sin levantar la mirada la chica de pelo morado observaba mis manos cerca de Shinki.

—Entonces si todos estamos en parejas, tu debes ser la novia de Inojin. —Me volteé descaradamente mirando a la nueva.

—Y..yo… n —Su voz temblaba.

—No todos estamos en parejas. —Mire de nuevo a Cho, levantando una ceja.

—Somos amigos. —Inojin respondio tranquilo con una sonrisa.

—Deja de ser así. —Shinki dijo en mi oído muy bajito.

—Entonces, no hay problema. Porque mañana vas a salir con Shinki ¿No? —Dije separándome del castaño de Suna, que fruncio el ceño.

—¿van a salir? —Cho pregunto mirándolos, ahora tenían ambos la atención y como lo pensé sumiré no soportaba ser observada mucho tiempo.

—Si, pero es una lastima. —Miré a Sarada. —Mañana podríamos hacer algo, ellos solo no me invitaron. —Encogí mis hombros como si no me importara, había un silencio muy incomodo entre todos.

—Ya volví. —Araya estaba sonriendo, Shinki lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Arayaa. —Himawari le hizo señas que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Ya fuiste al centro comercial? —Sarada preguntó y la tensión empezaba a disminuirse, solo un poco.

—No —Me sente a su lado y el de Bolt estirando mis piernas, ahora frente a Shinki.

—Mañana iremos, te lo juro es el mejor lugar. —Asenti.

—Si tu lo dices. —Bolt acariciaba el cabello de Sarada mientras hablaba conmigo.

—Yo voy. —Dijo el rubio.

—¿Tambien puedo ir, oniisan? —Himawari pregunto.

—No, Himawari.

—¿Y si voy con Shikadai? —Puso sus ojos como si pidiera un favor.

—Solo si el va. —Dijo indiferente, volvió su vista a Sarada que le había preguntado algo, todos se metía ligeramente en sus conversaciones. Observaba como Hima le pedía a este ir pero el le decir que no por tener fastidio, hasta que le dio un beso, o mejor varios besos haciendolo que al final aceptara con una sonrisa, Araya conversaba sobre alguna cosa con Inojin, Cho y Mitsuki mientras la chica nueva buscaba hablarle a Shinki que estaba molesto, mas que molesto y solo le respondia que si o no intentando no ser grosero. No me importaba si Shinki o alguien mas me observaba, en un momento Shikadai estaba besándose con Himawari, pero abrió sus ojos y nos quedamos mirando mientras lo hacía, me sentía muy mal asi que solo aparte mi mirada con una gran sonrisa.

—Podemos ir a comprar una malteada o algo. —Cho dijo poniendo su mano en la barriga. —Ya tengo hambre.

—Yo igual. —Le dije, esta se puso de pie y luego Mitsuki.

—Que flojera. —Se quejó el Nara.

—Ay, vamos, vamos. —Hima se puso de pie, la imite parándome a su lado.

—¿Yodo, puedes comprarme uno? —Araya se acerco y tomo mi mano.

—Si puedo —Dije sonriendo, mi mirada fue a Shinki que ahora le sonreía al cabello morado, esta se puso de pie y el junto a ella quedando frente a mi.

—Gracias. —Me dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, puso sus ojos en blanco para caminar tras Mitsuki, Cho y los demás.

Al final todos decidieron ir, le dejé un mensaje a Lady Temari indicándole que saldríamos, como fui la ultima cerré la casa, como iba con Araya estaba caminando tranquila atrás de todos.

—¿Por qué fuiste asi de mala? —Pregunto y encogi mis hombros.

—Solo no importa. —Nego.

—¿Estas celosa de Sumire? —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—No.

—Me estas mintiendo, Yodo. —Apreto mi mano y le devolví el apretón dos veces, era como nuestra forma de decirnos las verdades pero sin hablar. —No se porque a veces eres asi de mala.

—No lo soy…

—Caprichosa. —Ladee mi cabeza asintiendo.

—Pero no puedes tener todo a la vez. —Encogi mis hombros.

—Lo se.

Todos se detuvieron en un negocio, poco a poco fueron entrando al negocio, entre de ultima con Araya, tomaron una mesa grande donde entrabamos todos. Me senté entre Shinki y Araya, tomando uno de los menú mirándolo. Intente debajo de la mesa tomarle la mano a Shinki pero este la tenia el puño asi que no permitia que lo tomara, me frustraba porque también puse mi cara en su cuello y no me dejaba, disimuladamente me apartaba. De nuevo no sabia si alguien lo notaba o no, solo me estaba sintiendo mal, me frustraba porque el lo hacía por lo que hice con Sumire. Todos estaban perdidos en sus conversaciones, hablando de cual malteada iban a querer, pedí una de Chocolate con fresa, todas las anoto una chica que trabajaba en el local.

—¿Y que piensas conocer mañana? —Pregunto Bolt a Shinki, por un momento caí en cuenta que muchas cosas que hice con Shinki temprano, como ignorar a Shikadai ahora el lo hacia conmigo de cierta manera, porque no estaba tan atento… O quizá era por que ahora estaba su novia, o algo asi.

—No se, Sumire dice que en el Zoo hay cosas muy interesantes. —

—Uh, si, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Quiero dibujar unas aves que ví el otro dia. —Shinki solo encogio sus hombros ante la pregunta de Inojin.

—Si quieres, no hay problema.

—Quieres dibujar a Sumire. —Cho comento haciendo que todos rieran, menos yo porque ya no soportaba que siempre se metiera en todo.

—Choo —Inojin le dio un pequeño golpe y también sonrio mirando a Sumire. —No le creas.

—Ya… se q…que todo es broma. —Trataba de sonar segura con una gran sonrisa.

De nuevo intenté tomar la mano de Shinki y me la aparto, respire profundo, me miró mal por un momento mirando a otro lado, baje la mirada tomando mi consola para revisar lo que sea, mientras la prendia mire a mi alrededor a ver si alguien había notado su trato y de nuevo mi mirada se cruzó con la de Shikadai, nos observamos por un momento pero volvi a ver mi consola, estaba tan molesta y triste, de nuevo. Llegaron las malteadas y a todos nos pusieron una, me estaba colocando los audifonos cuando escuché claramente como Shinki le decía a Sumire.

—Esta te la brindo yo.

No podía explicar como me senti, ni siquiera probe la mia.

—Araya, voy al baño. —Dije para que me dejara salir, este sin dudarlo se aparto, sabia que algunos estaban mirándome, pero no me quise voltear, me puse el otro audífono y salí del local.

Había empezado a llover, volvi a la tienda del otro dia donde compré unas mentas solo como excusa para entrar y robar una caja de cigarros, solo me fumé uno mientras caminaba a la casa, pero como me daba mi tiempo pude hasta fumar dos, inevitablemente empezaba a llorar, me sentía muy mal y no podía mentir si decía que estaba bien con todo esto. Hacía muchísimo frio, el aire estaba puesto en la casa asi que rápidamente empecé a estornudar, me fui a cambiar con algo de pijama para estar seca, me acosté y tome mi consola.

 _ **PRINCESSARADA: ¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE?**_

 _ **Y0D0: Me duele mucho el estomago.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ARAY4: ¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **Y0D0: Ya estoy en la casa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BORUT0: YODOOO.**_

 _ **Y0D0: ¿Qué paso Bolt?**_

Tenia mas de 10 minutos con cada uno de los mensajes, apague la consola para acostarme a dormir, de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos. Así intentara ser buena, o mala, todo me saldría mal.

Facil se hizo muy tarde, la luz del cuarto la encendieron y estruje un poco mis ojos despertándome, era Araya y Shinki. Me cubrí de nuevo con la sabana para sentir el peso de alguien en el borde de mi cama.

—Araya, me siento mal, déjame en paz. —La sabana fue quitaba y miré a un serio Shinki, puso su mano en mi frente.

—Tienes fiebre. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Dejame en paz.

—Eres muy molesta, realmente te comportas mal y pretendes que todo siga bien, como si nada. —Se levanto molesto, Araya se sento frente al televisor, Shinki tranco la puerta sacándose la camisa mientras se cambiaba, mire a otro lado cubriéndome con la sabana.

—¿Y Shikadai, Araya? —Pregunte bajo mi sabana.

—Se fue a casa de Bolt. —Suspiré, en mi mente sabía que seguro estaba con Hima, como siempre.

—Puedes llamar a Lady Temari para que me de algo de medicina, no me quiero mover. —Me quité la sabana estornudando.

—Yo voy. —Mire a Shinki que ya tenia su pijama.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —No me dirigió la mirada y salió.

Me quede mirado lo que Araya hacia en el televisor, solo observaba como jugaba y no paso ni 2 minutos cuando entro Shinki con Temari.

—¿Si tienes fiebre? —Asenti y puso su mano en mi frente. —Ay, estas muy caliente ¿Te mojaste en la lluvia o algo?

—Si, cuando venia de regreso.

—Voy a buscar unas medicinas, Shinki ven. —Salieron ambos de nuevo, mi consola sonaba varias veces, pero no quise revisarla. Mi orgullo no me permitia tratar bien a Shinki, ni querer recibir algo de el pero volvió ahora con un trapito, un envase, una taza y unas pastillas.

—Tia Temari esta haciendo la cena. —Puso todas las cosas al lado de mi cama y se sento en el borde de esta. —Sientate. —Puse mis ojos en blanco haciendole caso. —Te tomas esto y bebes. —Puso las pastillas en mi mano para luego darme la taza donde había té, le di un sorbo sin quitarle la vista de encima; tomo el trapito metiéndolo en el envase, lo escurio poniedolo después en mi frente, estaba muy muy frio.

—No me gusta eso. —Aparte mi frente.

—Yodo, eso es para que se te quite la fiebre. —Frunci el ceño.

—Dejame. —Me cruce de brazos, en un momento a otro solo quedé envuelta en su arena, sin poder moverme mientras ponía otra vez el trapo ese en mi frente. —Te odio. —Miraba al techo o a otro lugar para no mirarlo, pero mis ojos se llenaban rápido de lagrimas.

—Debería odiarte yo a ti, actuas como si todo está bien cuando no porque primero me quieres, luego haces que Sumire, alguien MUY penosa quede avergonzada frente a TODOS sus amigos. Tú me dijiste que tenía que darle una oportunidad a los de Konoha, lo hago y eso tambien te molesta, actuando como una perra. Despues observas a Shikadai besando a Himawari, como si te supieras algo… Luego vamos por un batido donde empiezas tocarme o abrazarme como si nada paso. —Apretaba sus puños molesto haciendo que ligeramente me apretara la arena. —Y no es todo porque después sales corriendo como si tuvieras 5 años… Toda tu ropa a cigarro, Yodo. —Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro, no las podía evitar.

—Shinki, no te alteres. —Araya puso pausa y se acerco a donde estábamos.

—No te metas Araya. —Lo miro mal, Shinki realmente estaba molesto.

—Sí actué mal, y quise arreglarlo en la heladería, pero no me prestabas atención. —Araya fue a cerrar la puerta de la habitación para sentarse de nuevo frente al televisor, sabia que de todas manera estaría atento a nosotros.

—Estaba muy molesto, sigo muy molesto porque no sé que te pasa. —Apreté un poco mis labios, acerco una de sus manos a mi cara para secar las lágrimas.

—Estoy celosa, mucho. —Puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Celoso debería estar yo. —Quito el trapito para volver a mojarlo y ponerlo. —Ves a Shikadai como si fuera un ángel, el malo siempre soy yo. —La arena dejo de rodearme. —Intento dar todo de mi pero para ti eso no es suficiente.

—Le compraste el helado a Sumire pero no te ofreciste a pagar el mio o el de Araya. —Negaba como sorprendido.

—¿Y tu no tenia dinero? —Cruzo sus brazos.

—Si, pero podias haberte ofrecido. —Ahora el que me miraba mal era el.

—Sumire se iba a ir porque ella no trajo dinero, le dije que no se fuera que yo se lo podía regalar. No quería aceptar por ti pero fui yo quien le insisti. —Me quite el trapito encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lamento no ser tan buena como ella.

—No es ser buena o no, pero sabes que no hago las cosas por hacerlo y ya. —Bufe.

—Esta bien.

—Ahora ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Shikadai? —Lo miraba algo inexpresiva, realmente no sabia que responder… O sí, pero no quería herirlo.

—Nada.

—Deja de mentir.

—Shinki…

—Habla, Yodo. ¿Paso algo?

—No, solo que volverlo a ver y hablar me hizo volver a dudar de mis sentimientos, aunque es algo que solo está en mí, no sabe como me siento… Creo. —Mire mis manos, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Imagine que era eso. —Paso una ultima vez el trapito para dejarlo en la mesa.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—Shinki, no digas eso. —Levate mi vista y ahora tenia esos ojos de decepción.

—Yodo, si no puedo hacerte feliz… De nada vale que estemos juntos. —De nuevo mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

—No es tu culpa. —Me acerque a abrazarlo, sin ser correspondida. —Si lo haces, solo que cuando me molesto o cuando te necesito, ya no estas…

—Sé cuales son mis fallas, e intente arreglarlas por ti. —Paso su mano por su cabello como si estuviera frustrado. —Papá dijo que las mujeres son difíciles pero tu, eres un maldito cubo Rubik.

—No quiero terminar contigo. —Sus ojos conectaron con los mios.

—Yo creo que eres el amor de mi vida, me duele cuando dudas de mi… Jamás nadie te quitaría del puesto donde te tengo en mi. —Sequé una de mis lagrimas.

—No merezco que me digas cosas tan lindas. —Tomo mi mano acariciándola.

—Yo no te merezco a ti. —Negue acercándome para darle un abrazo fuerte.

—Basta, Shinki. —Era un momento demasiado cursi para los dos, y me daba vergüenza porque Araya nos escuchaba claramente.

—Te amo. —Dijo en mi oído, asentí y lo mire muy cerca para rozarlo con mis labios.

—Te amo mas. —Sonrei para besarlo lentamente, correspondia suavemente pero me aleje acordándome que estaba enferma. —Oye, te vas a enfermar. —Me aleje un poco haciendo un puchero.

—Igual va a valer la pena. —Se acerco a mi volviéndome a besar lentamente, en mis labios se hacia una sonrisa mientras lo hacíamos.

—Los odio, pensé que se iban a matar. —Araya comento desde donde estaba, era gracioso porque otras veces hemos peleado peor.

Nos besamos un rato, pero Temari nos llamo para ir a comer. Comimos junto a Shikamaru que había llegado temprano, hablamos sobre como era de grande Konoha, que los batidos eran muy buenos; también nos dieron la noticia que el Gaara vendría unos días. Shinki se emociono todo por eso, realmente lo puso muy feliz… También le hablo a Temari que mañana saldría con Inojin y Sumire al Zoo, quedando que Araya y yo ayudaríamos a limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa y organizar la habitación; dijo que estaba bien, terminamos de ayudar a lavar los platos y volvimos a la habitación, ya me sentía mejor hasta la fiebre se me había bajado. Me di una ducha para volver con la pijama, Araya estaba dormido y Shinki leía un libro.

—Oye, Shin. —Dije cerrando la puerta.

—¿Crees que Araya duerma mucho tiempo? —Me pregunto y encogi mis hombros.

—No lo se, porque? Es una piedra siempre que se duerme. —Cerre la puerta tras de mi, me sente en mi cama mirándolo.

—Lo se, por eso lo digo. —Tenia su consola en las manos, se sento en mi cama. —Escucha esto, la escuche y pensé en ti. —Coloque un audífono y el se puso el otro, me apoye del respaldar de la cama quedándome a su lado, solo le dio a comenzar y cerre mis ojos escuchándola.

 _"People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about (Talk, talk, talkin' about)"_

Su mano se entrelazo con la mia, me recosté un poco dejado mi cabeza en su pecho.

 _"Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl"_

Acariciaba suave mi brazo.

 _"They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right"_

Lo mire a los ojos mientras seguía sonando, no podía creer que eso lo hiciera pensar en mi

 _"Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl"_

Acaricio lentamente mi mejilla

 _"They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us_

 _They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret"_

Se acerco dejando un beso muy lento y suave en mis labios, espere que la canción terminara para sonreírle grande.

—No quiero que vuelvas a sentir que no me haces feliz… —Murmure bajito. —Porque no eres tu.

—Tu eres todo lo que necesito. —Aseguro mientras acariciaba mi espala, asentí un poco, me puse encima de el con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Me necesitas? —Enseguida cambie todo el sentido de la conversación, sus ojos entendiero haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Mucho… —Poso sus manos en mi cintura, suavemente me movia hacia su entre pierna rozándome.

Realmente fue la primera vez que senti tanto placer con Shinki, estábamos haciendo el amor y como en la película decía, después de la reconciliación todo era mejor… Nos quedamos durmiendo toda la noche juntos y desnudos por lo cansado que estábamos, teníamos que estar atentos para vestirnos temprano.


	14. ZOO, SECRETOS Y JUEGOS

Miré como la rubia se iba al baño, su mirada hace unos momentos me decía que no estaba bien, que se sentía muy triste y lo noté en sus ojos. Desde hace rato notaba como buscaba al mayor de Suna que solo la alejaba, parecía molesto con ella por alguna razón. Pero ella siguió de largo y no dobló hacia el baño, saliendo del local.

—Araya, porque Yodo se va? —Sarada miraba por la ventana.

—No, solo fue al baño. —Respondió algo inocente.

—Pero creo que el baño mas cerca está adentro y ella salió, esta lloviendo también. —Bolt la miro y negó.

—Me dijo que se sentía mal, no le den atención —Shinki respondio dándole un trago a su malteada, eso como calmo algo a los demás pero a mi no me convencia.

—Pues, para que pidió su malteada entonces? —Dije encogiendo mis hombros.

—Si, mira, la dejo ahí —Hima hizo énfasis antes de darle otro sorbo a la suya.

—Yodo es asi, dejala —Shinki miró un momento a Araya que tomaba su malteada en silencio.

—Es muy rara. —Cho encogia sus hombros.

—Me da miedo. —Sumire dijo tomando mas de su malteada.

—No la conocen, es muy genial. —Sarada encogio sus hombros, voy a escribirle.

—Exacto, al principio la única de su grupo que nos agrado fue ella. —Bolt solo encogia sus hombros.

—Pero ahora eres tu, Shinki. —Cho sonrio grande hacia el castaño, pero este actuo indiferente tomando su malteada de nuevo, todos empezaron a hablar de nuevo, como obviando el hecho que la rubia nunca estuvo ahí. Me molestaba mucho.

—¿Te preocupa Yodo? —Hima pregunto bajito.

—Si, está lloviendo Hima. —Asintió.

—Lo sé, pero seguro se fue a la casa.

—Probablemente. —Su mano se entrelazó con la mia.

—Ella estará bien —Me miro con una gran sonrisa, dejo un beso en mis labios abrazandome. —Estaba hablando con Sarada y bueno, su mama tomará turnos en la noche… Y yo pensaba si, podemos… Quedarnos con ella y Bolt. —Mis mejillas quizá se sonrojaron.

—¿Hoy? —Asintió.

—Puedes decirle a tu mamá que te quedas en casa de Bolt, yo le diré a la mia que quedare con Sakura, pero obvio Bolt tendrá que decir que se quedará en tu casa. —Ladee un poco mi cabeza.

—Toodo es un problema…

—Pero podemos hacerlo. —Pidió Hima.

—Está bien. —Ahora volvió a poner una gran sonrisa besándome mucho.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde solo conversando, cuando ceso la lluvia ya le había avisado a mi mama por mesaje que iría a casa de Bolt pero realmente todos íbamos a casa de Sarada.

—¿Saben como llegar a casa? —Mire a mi primo, estaba al lado de Sumire.

—Si, igual ella vive cerca, nos va guiar. —el mayor señalo a Sumire, Araya se despidió con la mano y los demás seguimos nuestro camino. Inojin se fue con el otro grupo donde cada quien se iría a su casa, tome la mano de Hima caminando, lucia tranquilo, pero sinceramente estaba nervioso.

No tardamos en llegar y ya Bolt se había desaparecido con Sarada, que nos dijo que su casa era nuestra casa.

—Vamos al cuartooo —Hima jalo mi brazo caminando las escaleras.

—Hima, calmate. —La jale un poco para que no fuera apresurada, se sento algo molesta en las escaleras donde la miraba desde abajo; fue en un segundo que vi su ropa interior aunque no era mi intención asi que voltee a otro lado. —Tienes falda…

—Entonces me voy sin ti. —Gateo el resto de las escaleras, mis mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza. Subi las escaleras rápido para cargarla.

—Eres una llorona. —Me abrazo enseguida riendo.

—Y tu siempre haces lo que quiero. —Dejo muchos besos por mi cara, entre en la habitación de huéspedes con Hima.

—Ya, ya, ahora. —La deje en el piso y cerro la puerta mientras me empujaba a sentarme en la cama.

—Yo vi a mi mama haciendo esto con mi papa, también se que Boruto y Sarada lo hacen. —Entrecerré un poco los ojos.

—¿el que? —Se sentó en mis piernas para dejar muchos besos en mi rostro, quedándose en mis labios al final, puse mis manos en su cintura acariciándola suavemente, sus manos estaban en mis mejillas acariciándome lentamente, sus senos pegaban con mi cuerpo y era muy agradable sentir su calor corporal hacia mi. Bese un poco su mejilla para seguir asi hacia su cuello, meti mis manos dentro de su camisa acariciando su espalda por debajo de esta.

—Shikadai. —Me separe mirando fijamente sus ojos, puse un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja para mirarla mejor, tenia algo de rubor en sus mejillas y el color azul en sus ojos se hacía mas brillante.

—¿Si?

—No tengas miedo de mi… —Pidio mietras se sacaba la camisa, dejandola hacia un lado. —No soy una niña, solo porque sea la hermana menor de Bolt no significa que nunca creceré. —Baje mi vista hacia sus pechos, que eran mucho mas grande si los veía sin la camisa. —Quiero ser una mujer, y que me traten como eso. —Mis manos paseaban por todo su costado.

—Yo te trato como eso, solo que… ¿Y si te arrepientes después? —Volvi a ver sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Fruncio un poco el ceño, por mi mente solo pasaba el nombre Yodo, pero no era tan valiente como para decirlo.

—No lo se, por eso no he querido avanzar mas, que tal si después Bolt me odia o pasa algo. —Encogi mis hombros.

—No lo harán, eres el chico que todos quieren de hijo. —Ladee un poco mi cabeza.

—Y trato de ser lo mejor para ti. —Sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas.

—Lo eres, Shikadai. —Quite mi camisa para estar igual que ella, se quedo observándome de igual manera, creo que los dos estábamos igual de avergonzados. —Apaga la luz. —Pidio y negué un poco.

—Quiero verte, Hima… Eres hermosa. —Comente mientras volvía a besarla, la cargue un momento y solo baje un poco la luz, sin apagarla por completo. La acomode un poco acostándola en la cama mientras mi cuerpo poco a poco se acomodaba sobre ella sin aplastarla, mis besos fueron desde su cuello hasta sus senos donde quite el sujetador. —Puedo quedarme durmiendo aquí. —Bromee un poco y ella me sonrio, mientras sacaba su falda, la ayude y quedo solo en unas lindas pantys de gatita que ya había visto antes.

—No las veas. —Bromeo tapándose con la mano.

—Las vi en la escalera. —Aparte un poco su mano para besar su abdomen lentamente. —Son tan tiernas como tu. —Al quitarlas volvi a besar de nuevo sus labios, me ayudaba a sacar mi pantalón junto al boxer.

—Solo los he visto el teléfono de una amiga. —Comento mientras de forma desesperada lo hacia, mis mejillas seguro estaban muy rojas, me daba algo de vergüenza, cuando por fin saco mi pantalón se quedo observando mi miembro por unos momentos. —Shikadai, incluso es mas lindo y grande que la foto que vi. —Voltee hacia otro lugar mientras dejaba que ella mirara.

—Ven aca, Hima. —La jale para volverla a besar, se acosto encima de mi, con mi mano acaricie un poco su entrepierna sintiendo que estaba muy humeda, solo introduje un dedo suave para escucharla soltar un jado suave. —No hagas ruido. —Pedi, mientras la estimulaba un poco mas, observaba claramente como tapaba su boca para que no saliera nada de sus labios.

—Dejame sentarme. —Pidio acercándose hacia mi entrepierna, asentí y acomode mis piernas para tenerla sobre mi.

—Besame. —Pedi haciendo que se acercara a mi, empezó a besarme lentamente mientras me acomodaba para entrar lentamente dentro de ella; ahogaba sus gemidos en mi boca, entrelace mis manos con ella para que sintiera que estaba ahí, me movi un poco mas adentro presionándola contra mi, se sentía tan bien…

—Sigue. —Me pedía bajo sobre mis labios, ahora mis estocadas eran un poco mas seguidas, tratando que se acostumbrara pero mientras mas lo hacía mas fácil era para mi entrar y salir. En un momento se ya no estaba para nada cerca de mi, solo estaba sentada moviendo sus caderas sobre mi miembro, no podía creer que ella lo hiciera de esa manera, como si lo hubiera sabido hacer siempre.

—No sabia que podias hacer eso. —Dije mirando sus ojos, mordio su labio sonrojada, entrelazo de nuevo mis manos con las de ella, lo hacia tan bien que por un momento cerre mis ojos dejándome llevar pero la única imagen que tenia en mi mente era la de Yodo, me hizo aterrarme un poco haciendo que los abiera de golpe; Hima no lo estaba notando, asi que la tome poniendola debajo de mi para ahora moverme encima de ella, sus piernas rodeaban mi cadera y mis besos iban por su cuello, nuestras respiraciones eran muy aceleradas, bese sus senos mirando como se estemecia cada que entraba mas adentro y mas rápido en ella, sintiendo como en un momento me corrí a la par de ella.

—Ay, esto es lo mejor. —Paso su mano por mi cabello y luego por mi cuello, dejándome descansar en su pecho.

—Tú eres la mejor. —Respondi cerrando un momento mis ojos, había quedado realmente cansado. No podía creer que en mis pensamientos solo tuviera a Yodo; me hacia sentir realmente mal. En ese momento justo mientras descansaba en el pecho de Hima recordé las palabras de Bolt sobre el matrimonio y los pechos, pero aunque estuviera con la mejor chica de mi vida, con los mejores pechos del mundo aún tenía en mi mente a otra persona…

—¿Shikadai? —Voltee mirando a Hima.

—¿Uh? —Me acerque dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Ayudame a vestirme. —Asenti riendo un poco.

—¿Con tus pantys de gatita? —Pregunte y su sonrisa se hacia grande.

—No te burles. —Me separe para tomar las cosas, primero me puse el boxer y el pantalón, para después irle pasando sus cosas y ayudarla, sobre todo con el sujetador.

—Me parecen la cosa mas tierna, de verdad. —Le pase la falta para después ponerle la camisa, y luego ponerme la mia.

—Eran las mas sexys que tenia. —Bromeó.

—¿Y ya sabias que lo haríamos? —Pregunte mietras entrecerraba los ojos para abrazarla en la cama.

—Si. —Negue un poco dejando mi cara en su pecho.

—Por eso sabias de tanto. —Ladee un poco mi cabeza, realmente me sentía usado. —Eres diabólica, Hima.

—Mis amigas me han contado. —Dijo riendo, la mira por un momento asintiendo.

—No me caen bien tus amigas.

—Dicen que eres muy lindo.

—Ay, Hima. —Rei negando, cerraba mis ojos porque realmente estaba cansado… O no se si era la idea de tener a otra persona en mi mente; cerre mis ojos para después quedarme dormido mientras abrazaba a Himawari.

No se en que momento empezó a pegar el sol, pero eran besos los que me despertaba.

—Shika, tenemos que irnos, la mamá de Sarada va a llegar pronto. —Movia un poco mi pecho y estruje mis ojos.

—Esta bien. —Me queje un poco para terminar levantándome, Himawari ya estaba afuera así que acomode un poco la habitación para salir a la sala donde estaba un Bolt con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo.

—Buenos días Shikadai. —Entrecerro los ojos mirándome, aun tenia mucho sueño.

—Bolt, como puedes tener tantas energias? —Este encogio sus hombros, llego Sarada junto a Hima con unas galletas y té.

—Hola Shikadai —Dijo Sarada entregándome una taza.

—Gracias. —Me sente al lado de bolt dándole un sorbo.

—Te dejara dormir mas tiempo, pero en cualquier momento llega mama. —Asenti.

—No te preocupes. —Hima se sento en mis piernas imitando a Sarada teniendo las galletas de ambos.

—Hima… —Se quejó Bolt.

—Bolt, no te tienes que molestar… Shikadai es mi novio. —Como sabia que en las discusiones de ellos yo no podía meterme segui tomando de mi té.

—Si, bueno, aun no te lo ha pedido bien. —Mire mal a Bolt, Hima seguro no se acordaba y ahora tendría que hacerle algo.

—Solo que si lo hago ahora, no seria una sorpresa. —Mire a la menor.

—Exacto, Bolt… Dañas todo. —Este solo apretó los labios abrazando a Sarada.

—No tienes que ser tan rudo con ella, sabe lo que hace y Shikadai es como un protector mas para ella. —Sarada acariciaba un poco el cabello de Boruto.

—Lo se, por eso tampoco me molesto mucho. —Cerro los ojos ante el tacto de Sarada, cuando termine mi te lo deje en la mesa dejando mi mano sobre Hima y con la otra sostener las galletas mientras ella terminaba su te.

—Hermanito, dile a Shika que se quede en la casa.

—Shika, quédate en la casa. —Solte una pequeña risa a la vez que Bolt y Sarada haciendo que Hima se enojara un poco.

—No sean malos. —Hacia un puchero.

—Dudo que Temari deje que estes tanto tiempo fuera de tu casa. —Acerque una galleta a mi boca mordiedola.

—Tampoco lo se, pero puedo preguntar.

—Cuando llegues, le dices a Yodo que conteste mis mensajes que me tiene preocupada. —Asenti mirando a Sarada.

—Si, seguro estaba ocupada arreglando sus problemas con Shinki, no se.

—Hablando de eso ¿Iremos al centro comercial? —Pregunto Bolt.

—Sii, hermanito.

—Solo si Yodo nos dice que si, porque la idea es llevarla a ella y Araya.

—Bueno, mas tarde organizamos eso. —Hima se puso de pie, la imite tomando su mano.

—Nos vemos después. —Me despedí de Sarada y quede esperando que la ojos azules igual lo hiciera, caminamos un poco a la salida esperando que Bolt se despidiera, algo que duró un poco más.

Tuve que despedirme de Hima igual en la casa de Sarada, nuestras casas no quedaban hacia el mismo lado y como ella se iría con Bolt me fui tranquilamente a la casa, al llegar no había nadie en la sala (lo que era muy raro porque al menos siempre estaba mamá) saque mi consola y tenia un mensaje de ella, pero como ayer no la había usado pues… No sabía que mesajes tenia, solo decía que había salido con papá temprano a ayudarlo con algunas cosas. Solo quería dormir asi que me fui directo a la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada pero sin el seguro, pase y lo primero que vi fue a Yodo durmiendo con Shinki desnudos en la cama de ella que por mala suerte, estaba junto a la mia. Cerré la puerta para meterme en mi cama, intente dormirme pero no podía, veía el rostro de ella y la espalda de Shinki, era tan afortunado; en un momento los grandes ojos de la rubia se abrieron y me observo mirándola, me daba mucha vergüenza y podía apostar que estaba muy rojo, en vez de moverse o algo solo me observo, sus ojos eran simplemente hermosos, una pequeña sonrisa melancolica se formo en sus labios haciendo que la imitara, que ganas tenia de ser yo quien la abrazara de esa forma, aunque me sentía culpable, muy culpable. Me saco la lengua y negué sonriendo un poco, para voltearme, donde aun estaba pensando en ella, si me veía o ya se había dormido… No quise pensar demasiado porque entonces no dormiría, algo que hice rápido tratando de olvidar ese encuentro de miradas.

—Shikadai, levántate. —Las manos de la rubia me hacían despertarme, tape mi cara negando.

—Ay Yodo, quiero dormir. —Me queje.

—Ya esta lista tu comida. —Baje un poco la sabana para mirarla. —¿Es muy tarde?

—Algo, pero solo me falta acomodar la habitación. Limpie toda la casa, Araya está lavando… Pero ya debes comer y asi pudo limpiar. —Asenti sentándome mientras me estrujaba los ojos.

—¿Y Shinki?

—Esta en el Zoo. —La miré por un momento.

—Bueno, voy a comer y vengo a ayudarte. —La rubia asintió saliendo de la habitación, me fui al baño para cepillarme y lavarme la cara, aun estaba mas dormido que despierto; me fui a la sala después para encontrar la comida en la mesa, Araya y Yodo estaban esperándome.

—No tenían que esperarme. —Dije sentándome.

—Si comemos tenemos que comer todos juntos. —Araya tomo el cubierto.

—Exacto. —La rubia me dio una ligera sonrisa ruborizándose un poco.

Empezamos a comer tranquilamente, realmente tenia muy buen sabor.

—¿Quién cocino? —Pregunte mientras miraba a ambos.

—Fue Araya. —Lo mire asintiendo.

—Esta muy bueno. —Meti un poco de comida a mi boca.

—Gracias. —Murmuro debajo de su mascara.

Después de comer me ofrecí a limpiar todos los platos mientras Yodo subía a limpiar la habitación y Araya a seguir lavando la ropa; me sentía realmente extraño al no saber que hablar con ella, aunque la veía muy normal, pero recordaba que cuando estaba con Hima solo la tenía en mi mente lo que me ponía algo mal. Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para no subir, seguro tendría que decirle algo de lo confuso que estaba de nuevo pero luego recordaba cuando estaba en los brazos con el, como sus ojos me miraban… ¿Quiso decirme algo? ¿o sigo pensando de mas todo? Eran preguntas que no dejaba de hacerme; deje todo limpio, caminaba con pesar a la habitación y entre, la rubia estaba moviendo las camas para limpiar debajo de estas.

—Te ayudo. —Dije y con mas facilidad apartamos la cama.

—Gracias, piñita. —Me dio una sonrisa, me puse a recoger algunas cosas para guardarlas y acomodarlas, incluyendo los controles del play.

—Lo de anoche, disculpa por no tocar antes de entrar… —Decia apenado y algo bajito.

—No es tu culpa, compartimos cuarto y no tenemos… Bueno, hacer eso… Tu sabes. —Quizá estaba igual de apenada que yo.

—Si, bueno… —Seguia recogiendo.

—Ayer conversé con Shinki y le dije que estaba algo confundida… —Me volteé un momento, no lo podía creer…

—A mi me paso algo… —Trague un poco en seco bajando la mirada. —Ayer no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

—¿y que estabas haciendo? —Levante un poco mi mirada hacia ella sonrojándome, creo que entendio a que me referia.

—Uh, entiendo. —Bajo su mirada negando. —Shikadai, ni siquiera me has visto sin ropa… ¿Cómo me puedes imaginar? —Una sonrisa traviesa se marco en sus labios.

—No lo se, solo… Con tu cara, tu sonrisa… Tus besos. —Deje un momento las cosas que tenia apoyándome del estante

—Es algo frustrante… —Caminaba hacia mi, lentamente.

—Si, Yodo… —Se detuvo justo al frente, pose mi mano en su mejilla acariciándola un poco. —Eres un problema, ¿lo sabes? —Asintio algo tierna, me acerque sin pensarlo demasiado dejando un beso suave en sus labios. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello apegandose un poco mas, de nuevo mis manos bajaban hasta si cintura desnuda; se alejo de mis labios solo un segundo.

—Te quiero. —Asenti rozando un poco mas sus labios con los mios.

—Yo igual. —Admitia para empezar a besar su cuello, olia increíblemente bien y por un momento me preguntaba ¿Por qué los problemas saben y huelen a gloria?

—Podemos hacerlo… —Pidio y me separe observándola por un momento, algo dudoso.

—¿Tu, quieres? —Movia lento su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo

—tenemos algo de tiempo, y con suerte, Araya no sube. —Trague algo de saliva.

—Despues voy a querer estar siempre contigo… —Roce mi nariz con su mejilla.

—Promete que tu seguiras con Himawari como si nada, y te prometo que estaré con Shinki como si nada… No me celas, no te celo… Pero cada vez que podamos, nos veremos. —Asenti con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

—Suena bien… —Baje mis manos hasta sus muslos alzándola por la cintura, enseguida enredo sus piernas en mi torso, me sente en la cama dejadola sobre mi. Sus besos se pasaba a mi cuello, lentamente; me dejaba llevar porque realmente era ella mi debilidad, bajo sus habilidosas manos, suaves y delicadas podía hacerme sentir de una manera que solo ella sabia y aunque todo pasó muy rápido supe que había sido lo mejor cuando dejo su cabeza descansar en mi pecho.

—Eso fue increíble. —Dejo besos en mis labios para ponerse de pie, la imite vistiéndome rápido.

—No pensé que fuera tan… Así. —Acaricie su brazo mientras la ayudaba a vestirse.

—Ni yo… —Volvio a besarme dejando mi camisa en mis manos, me la puse mirándola peinar un poco su cabello.

—Te quiero. —Me miro con sus enormes ojos tirándose a mis brazos.

—Yo mas —Me hacia feliz tenerla de esa forma, pero se alejo ahora algo seria. —Oye, ya llego alguien y creo que es Shinki. Termina de acomodar todo que voy al baño. —Asenti, salió rápido y acomode las cosas que faltaban; no tardo mucho en entrar por la puerta mi primo.

—Hola Shikadai —Dijo mirando todo. —¿Estas limpiando? —Pregunto como si estuviera muy sorprendido.

—Solo termino de ordenar todo, Yodo limpio. —Asintio dejando una de las bolsas que traía en la cama de Yodo.

—¿Y tia? —Negue terminando para sentarme a los video juegos.

—Salio, pero creo que con papa. —Puse el juego que ya estaba, donde todos los scores ya eran de Araya. —Araya ahora hizo que mis logros se vieran inútiles. —Me queje.

—Es bueno en esas cosas, pero a mi no me gustan. —Ladee mi cabeza.

—Si, si es bueno… No lo niego. —Voltee mirando a Shinki. —¿Y has intentado jugarlo?

—No.

—Entonces como puedes saber si te gusta o no?

—Prefiero hacer otras cosas. —Puse una sonrisa de lado para volver a la pantalla.

—Si tu lo dices.

Me quede mirando el juego, realmente habian niveles que ni yo mismo pude desbloquear.

—¿Shikadai, crees que a Sumire si le guste Inojin?

—No lo se. —Sone un poco indiferente.

—Ella es muy penosa para admitirlo.

Por la puerta entro Yodo y Araya.

—Estoy exhaus… ¿PUEDO JUGAR CONTIGO? —Araya se sento a mi lado sonriendo y asentí.

—Pero no hagas tantos Score que luego no los alcanzare.

La rubia fue directo hasta donde estaba Shinki, pero en este momento me sentía tan bien que nada lo podía arruinar, pero no podía creer que estuve con la chica de mis sueños.


	15. SPA, PAPAS y HAMBURGESAS

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Aprendí a controlar mis emociones, ya no tenía ninguna clase de problemas con Shinki, estábamos bien en nuestra relación, me veía a escondidas o cuando se prestaba la oportunidad con Shikadai, sí, sonaba horrible pero duraría hasta nos aburriéramos de eso… Supongo porque ni el ni yo eramos capaz de terminar nuestras relaciones. Gaara había llegado hace unos días, se iba todas las mañanas con Shinki a entrenar desde que estaba aquí asi que junto a Shikadai nos tocaba entrenar a Araya y a mi, y el resto de sus compañeros, por supuesto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Mi amistad con Sarada se había hecho muy cercana, a veces hasta salíamos juntas ambas para hablar de cualquier cosa pero sin su amiga Cho que simplemente no soportaba, sin embargo hoy era distinto porque iríamos a un salón de belleza para acomodarnos el cabello y cosas así que la misma Cho planeo; no pensaba ir pero la insistencia de Sarada fue muy intensa porque quería que al menos nos llevaramos bien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Me despedí de Shikadai, Lady Temari y Araya para salir con Sarada que estaba afuera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿No te emociona? —Entrecerre un poco mis ojos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Deberia? —Asintio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Claro, nos vamos a acomodar el cabello, las uñas, tenemos que vernos guapas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Para que? —Pregunte encogiéndome de hombros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Pues porque si, las Konoichis mas allá de ser inteligentes, fuertes y poderosas también somos hermosas. —Una sonrisa se hizo en sus labios. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Está bien Sarada, si estoy emocionada. —Fingi muy notoriamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No seas mala. —Me regaño. —Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta pero solo queda entre nosotras. —Asenti pero levante mi ceja. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Qué pasa? —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Pues, sabes que si estoy con Bolt. —Asenti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Es obvio, Sarada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Bueno, pues… —Hacia pausas pensando en como decirlo, lo que me hacia imaginar que preguntaría. —Tu debes saber de esas cosas, yo y el… Ya… —No reaccione demasiado solo movia mi cabeza esperando que terminara. —Y si te gusta estar con Shinki? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Es mi novio, claro que lo hago. —Ladeo un poco su cabeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿cada cuanto lo hacen? —Pense un momento. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Cuando podemos, cuando no esta Shikadai, cuando Araya está dormido… ¿Por qué? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Porque Bolt quiere hacerlo todo el tiempo, digo, a mi igual me gusta pero ahora solo quiere estar conmigo después de entrenar, después de todo y si quiero pero no sé si sea malo hacerlo tanto. —Reí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Obvio no. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Y si se aburre de mi? —Negue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No creo que se aburra de ti, se nota que te quiere mucho. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Te voy a decir otra cosa, pero de nuevo, es entre las dos. —Miraba atentamente a la chica. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Es que Hima me dijo que ella siente que ya Shikadai se aburrio de ella, que no le ve el mismo interés entonces no sabe porqué entonces me da miedo que me pueda pasar asi con Bolt. —No termino de hablar cuando la culpa me estaba comiendo, ladee mi cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Shikadai ha estado últimamente muy estresado asi que supongo que debe ser algo asi que le pasa a el, pero siempre habla de ella asi que no creo que se aburra… Y Bolt si quiere estar siempre contigo pues, el se nota que siente mucho por ti. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Espero que sea verdad, porque si eso pasa pues… No lo sé —La miraba de reojo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Cómo haces para que Shinki no se aburra de ti? —Realmente no sabia que responer a eso, solo encogi mis hombros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Creo que… Ahora que lo pienso, si puede aburrirse de mi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Ay no, pero es que el habla tan lindo de ti. —La mire por un momento. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿el habla de mi? —Asintio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si, con Cho siempre habla de ti. —Puse mis ojos en blanco. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Es necesario que hablen? —Se detuvo observándome. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yodo, no se porque la odias tanto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Es que no me gusta que quiera ser tan amiga de Shinki. —La Uchiha solo siguió caminando mientras ya casi llegábamos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Ya te pareces a el cuando llegó. —Apreté mis labios y pues, si, tenía mucha razón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Tampoco exageres. —La mire mal, justo al entrar al spa me dio una mirada entre cerrando los ojos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No vayas a ser grosera. —Asenti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Adentro estaba Cho junto a Himawari, la combinación de mejores amigas (no) estaba segura que podía ser algo incomodo esta reunión de chicas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Estan llegando tarde. —Sarada saludo con un abrazo a Cho, yo solo le di una sonrisa moviendo la mano al igual que a Himawari. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Ustedes están muy temprano. —Me senté frente a las dos chicas dejando a Sarada a mi lado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Tenemos que dividirnos en dos porque dos iremos al sauna mientras a las otras dos le hacen masajes, luego unas se arreglan el cabello, otras las uñas y asi. —Encogi mis hombros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—YO VOY CONTIGO, YODO. —Himawari dijo sonriendo grande, por dentro no quería sin embargo solo le sonreí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Asi pueden hablar de lo que me dijiste, Yodo… Para que Hima no esté preocupada. —La mire como para que entendiera que eso me incomodaba pero solo me ignoro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Entonces Sarada conmigo. —comento la morena haciendo que la Uzumaki intercambiara puesto con la Uchiha. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Listo, yo quiero primero ir a la sauna. —Himawari solto su cabello y se puso de pie. —Por aquí Yodo. —Me despedí de las chicas para seguir a la hija del Hokage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Llegamos a una habitación donde deje mi consola, auriculares y reproductor en un locker, ella hacia lo mismo pero se quitaba la ropa, toda. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Hay que desnudarse? —Asintio como si nada, desinhibida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Claro, después te tienes que poner esto. —Camino desnuda hacia donde había varias batas de baño, pasándome una./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Gracias. —Me quite la ropa igual de espaldas a ella, la deje en el locker poniéndome la bata. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Nos fuimos hasta el sauna donde solo estábamos ambas, Himawari se quito de nuevo la bata para acostarse desnuda usando esta de almohada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Himaa —Me queje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yodo, hazlo, asi hace mas efecto. —Me puse un poco dudosa, en la que estaba un poco mas arriba de ella la imité, apoyando mi cabeza en la bata que como ella igual tenía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Ves, asi se eliminan todas las toxinas, mis amigas y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo. —Recorde por un momento cuando Shikadai me dijo que ella le había pasado una foto sin nada solo porque sus amigas le dijeron que lo hiciera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Esas amigas tuyas son muy raras. —Le respondi sin mas, observaba fijamente el techo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Una de ellas quiere con Shinki. —Una sonrisa se marco en mis labios, ni en sus sueños. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿De verdad? —Quería sacarle un poco mas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Sí, bueno, casi todas dicen que es muy sexy y que ser asi malo lo hace muy atractivo. —Escuchaba cada palabra atentamente de la menor Uzumaki que lo decía muy tranquila. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Lo es. —Aseguré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Cómo es él cuando están…? tu sabes… —Me voltee un poco y me puse boca abajo para verla, solo la observe un momento mientras pensaba qué responder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Eres muy curiosa. —Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en mis labios. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Dimeee, por favor. —La Uzumaki hizo un leve puchero. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Bueno. —Lo pensé de nuevo. —Es algo fuerte, digo, no tiene mucho tacto pero eso hace que sea muy excitante… Tambien es como si le perteneciera, de alguna forma le gusta hacerme saber que soy de él. —Esta asentía mirándome atentamente. —¿y como es Shikadai? —Obviamente sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Es muy dulce, no le gusta tratarme con fuerza… Siempre me acaricia, me besa y es super romántico, me gusta que sea así… —Puso su mano en su mentón como si pensara. —Aunque antes miraba mis ojos, ya no lo hace, no me mira y es como si su mente estuviera en otro lado. —Frunci un poco mi ceño, en mi mente pensaba que era extraño pues cuando estamos juntos no cierra los ojos en ningun momento. —¿Crees que ya no le gusto? —Negué./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Eso pasa cuando los niños no quieren como terminar muy rápido ¿sabes? —Puso su cara de confusión, creo que no entendía. —Lo motivas mucho, pero mucho, entonces tiene que pensar en hmm no sé, lo que comió ayer para no dejarte a la mitad. —Asintió como en un alivio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Uh, ya entiendo, ahora lo explica todo. —Me daba mucha ternura, me sentía una hermana mayor, aunque lo que hiciera realmente no tenía que ver con ese sentimiento. —Ahora me siento mejor. —Ladee mi cabeza. —¿Esto te lo hizo Shinki? —Se sentó mirando mi cuerpo, donde tenía en mi espala y brazos varias marcas, mi piel era demasiado fácil de marcar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Sí. —La observaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No me gusta que me marquen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—A mi tampoco, pero es algo inevitable. —La menor asintió, enseguida sabíamos que el tiempo termino porque la luz se puso roja. —Ya nos tenemos que ir. —Con mi cabeza señale la luz. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¡oh, si! —Se puso de pie, tomo su bata cubriéndose con esta, hice lo mismo para salir con ella. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"En el pasillo nos encontramos con Sarada y Cho. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Cómo les fue? —Pregunto la Akimichi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Muy bien, Yodo es lo mejor. —Me sonroje un poco negando. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Fue muy bien. —Encogí mis hombros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Los masajes son relajantes, y son chicos guapos los que lo hacen. —La Uchiha comento e Himawari me miro sonriendo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Chicos guapos. —Negue también con una sonrisa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Camine hacia el salón donde nos harían los masajes, estaban dos jóvenes que si eran muy lindos, detrás de mi Hima entro mirándolos con una gran sonrisa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"—Hola, soy Himawari. —Ambos saludaron, me acosté en una de las camillas y ella en la otra donde me observaba, no salude a ninguno de los chicos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"No quise conversar porque solo me quede en silencio disfrutando de esos masajes; duramos como media hora antes de salir, Hima me hablaba de productos del cabello, de que si el mio era rubio natural y cosas así. El resto del dia solo hablamos de cosas que no tenían mucha relevancia, de hecho no fue así hasta que al salir fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—La mejor es la numero 9, esa fue la que te compró Shinki ¿no? —Cho le decía a Himawaria, estaban comprando pero desde el asiento las podía escuchar claramente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si, verdad, no recordaba… ¿Cuál comiste tú? —La menor le preguntaba a la morena. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—La 12, pídela, también dos de la 9 para Sarada e Yodo. —Volvi mi vista a Himawari, que no le presté atención. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Dijiste algo? —Levanté mi ceja. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yodo, te pregunté si hablaste con Shinki. —Negue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No. —Frunci un poco el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Bolt me dijo que venían. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Shinki debe estar con Gaara, asi que…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Pero preguntale, Bolt me dijo que estaban todos juntos. —Asenti, no estaba igual muy convencida, tomé la consola entre mis manos para escribirle un mensaje a Shinki. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-VE"Y0D0: ¿Estás con los chicos?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Como estaba conectado respondió casi al instante. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-VE"SH1NKI: Sí. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-VE"Y0D0: entonces vienes a las hamburguesas. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-VE"SH1NKI: Sí. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-VE"Y0D0: ¿Quieres que yo te pida la numero 9 o le digo a Hima? /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-VE"SH1NKI: No entiendo. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES-VE"Y0D0: No sabía que salías con ellas tan seguido. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"SH1NKI: Solo a veces que no venías a entrenar pues al salir iba a comer, si vas a estar odiosa puedes decirme para no ir, estoy de muy buen humor para amargarme. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Y0D0: No se ¿ya te bañaste? /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"SH1NKI: Si, estoy esperando a Araya ¿a ti como te fue?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Y0D0: Bien, quiero un cigarrillo. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"SH1NKI: ¿Compro algunos?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Y0D0: Por favor. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"SH1NKI: Sabes que papá me dijo algo. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Y0D0: ¿Qué? /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"SH1NKI: Cuando estemos juntos pues, lo hablamos./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Y0D0: Bueno. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Me deje mi consola de lado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si viene —Sarada me sonrio grande. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Todos vamos a estar juntos, que lindo. —de sus ojos casi salían corazones. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Que bobita eres. —Me puse mis audífonos, observe como llegaba Cho con Hima dejando las cosas en la mesa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Los muchachos vienen. —Sarada dijo y ambas sonrieron como si hubiera sido la mejor noticia del mundo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Ay, veré a mi bebito. —Hima tomo un poco de refresco. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Mitsuki viene con ellos? —Sarada tomo unas papitas asintiendo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Me concentre en la música subiéndole la música, no dejaba de comer pero mirando por la ventana, me causaba ansiedad saber qué le dijo el Kazekage a Shinki… Esperaba que no fuera sobre volver a Suna…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Luego de quizá 20 minutos llegaron, los veía entrar y miré a Shinki con una sonrisa, luego lo mismo hice con Shikadai que me la devolvió. Me puse de pie abrazando a Araya, saque uno de mis auriculares. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Oigan, ya vuelvo, voy a pedir la comida. —Shinki le dijo a los demás caminando hasta la caja, fui detrás de el entrelazando mi mano con la suya, pero nos sentamos mesas después solos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yodo. —Mordia un poco su labio, estaba nervioso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte mientras apoyaba mi rostro de mi mano. —Me pones nerviosa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Creo que tengo que irme a Suna. —Me separe algo confundida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Tenemos? —Nego. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Solo yo. —Baje la mirada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No quiero que te vayas. —Suspiró un poco. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Tengo que, mañana en la noche me voy… Solo les queda una semana aquí a ustedes así que no será demasiado tiempo. —Ladee un poco mi cabeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si, tienes razón. —Acaricio un poco mi mano. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Pero te voy a extrañar. —Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yo también… —Beso mi mejilla, le correspondí en un abrazo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Ahora si nos pusimos de pie para pedir las cosas en la caja, Shinki sabia lo que cada uno querría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Despues de mil años. —Bolt bromeo, en la mesa ya no había puesto para mi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Ya te dijeron? —Araya pregunto, pero como había una clase de silencio todos escucharon claramente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si. —Mire triste a Shinki que me jalo para sentarme en sus piernas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Qué paso? —Hima pregunto robándole de las papas a Shikadai. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Me voy a Suna mañana en la noche. —Hubo un sonido grupal de tristeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Todos? —Pregunto Shikadai. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No, solo él. —Respondio Araya. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Por qué, el tio Gaara vino fue a buscarte? —Shinki negó un poco, observaba como Cho lo miraba fijamente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si, bueno, entrenamos aquí unas cosas pero ya me dijo que sí tenia que irme con el. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Pero hagamos una fiesta de despedida. —Sugirió Hima para después morder la hamburguesa de Shikadai. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Me gusta esa idea. —Sarada dijo sonriente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Puede ser en tu casa. —Bolt le comento mirándola pero solo quedó inexpresiva. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Bolt… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Tu mamá no esta hasta el dia siguiente, está bien, Sarada. —Cho la miro divertida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No tienen que hacer eso. —Shinki metía un poco de papas en su boca, acariciando un poco mis piernas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Pues, si lo haremos. —Bolt aseguro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Exacto, si puede ser en mi casa. —Sarada me sonrió grande. —Convéncelo Yodo. —Me voltee mirándolo por unos momentos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Vamos… —Ladeo un poco su cara para después asentir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Esta bien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Uh, fiesta. —Cho decía algo "divertida" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Qué le vas a decir a Temari? —Araya miró a Shikadai, todos lo hicimos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Pues que le organizamos una despedida a Shinki. —Encogió sus hombros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿y si después le pregunta a Sakura? —Sarada ladeo un poco su cabeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No creo que nos diga que no mi mama igual. —Mitsuki que no había hablado se atrevió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Por qué no le decimos a Denki? —Todos voltearon a verlo, yo no sabía de quién hablaban. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¡SI! El podría conocer un lugar donde hacerla, y conseguir sake. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Igual, pregúntale que yo le diré a mi mama. —Sarada tomó su consola, al igual que Bolt, me apoye en el pecho de Shinki dejando un beso en su mentón, se acero a mi mejilla susurrando algo muy bajito. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Puedo saber que estas celosa, esa cara tuya la reconozco. —Tome una de las papas mordiéndola lentamente, miraba a Shikadai fijamente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No lo estoy. —Voltee a mirar a Shinki, levanto una ceja. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Entonces no te molesta que le diga a Cho que se ve bien. —Aprete mis labios, no me lo había dicho a mi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No. —Quise ser indiferente, tome otra de las papas comiendo mas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Denki dijo que podíamos ir a su casa, porque sus papas no están aquí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Listo, entonces nos vemos allá. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Podemos invitar a mas amigos? —Frunci un poco mi ceño. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿A quienes? —Cho pregunto mirando a Bolt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Sumire, Iwabee… No se, Inojin obvio tiene que ir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si, esta bien. Igual Iwabee puede comprar todo el alcohol./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Y a que hora vamos? —Pregunte. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yo digo que nos cambiemos y nos vemos allá. —La Uchiha dejo la bandeja de comida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si, es mejor. —Tome la hamburgesa para guardarla. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Despues de terminar la conversación cada quien fue a su casa para arreglarse, nos veríamos mas en la noche en la casa del tal Denki que no conocía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿y si nos vestimos todo del mismo color? —Pregunte mirando un par de vestidos Vinotinto que tenía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yo no iré. —Araya estaba frente al televisor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Por qué? —Compré este nuevo video juego, me enseño una caja de algún juego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Esa cosa te esta consumiendo. —Shinki se quejo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Igual no me gusta cuando hay muchas personas, y lo saben. —Mire mal a Araya. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Siempre haces eso. —Puse mis ojos en blanco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yodo, igual tu vas a besarte con Shinki. —Volteó hacia mí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Callate. —Le tire una almohada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Yodo, Araya. —Shinki dijo serio parando en seco que Araya me devolviera la almohada. —¿De qué color dices, Yodo? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Vinotinto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No tengo ropa Vinotinto. —El Nara comento desde su cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Shinki te puede prestar una. —Lo mire y este asintió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Tengo varias así que puedes escoger. —Dijo mientras se las enseñaba. —Pero hazlo ya porque voy a guardar las cosas para mañana. —Shikadai fue a ver las franelas. Temari, Gaara y Shikamaru nos habían dado permiso, supimos porque Bolt nos dijo que el Hokage llego temprano a la casa aprovechando que estaría a solas con su esposa; fue bueno escoger ir a donde Denki pues Sakura tenía libre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Me fui al baño pero sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a Araya, me di una ducha algo sencilla pues ya habíamos salido del spa mas que limpias; me puse un vestido vinotinto que tenia una malla donde transparentaba ligeramente entre mis senos haciendo que estos lucieran más, era corto pero no demasiado, sus mangas eran hasta un poco mas arriba del codo, realmente me veía muy linda… Dejé mi cabello suelto y me hice el delineado de mis ojos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Shinki, te vas a pintar? —Dije entrando en la habitación, el y Shikadai se quedaron observándome por un momento. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Que horrible estas. —Araya me decía de forma odiosa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—No te mato porque no vales la pena. —Puse mis ojos en blanco, solíamos jugar asi, siempre peleábamos, pero nada era enserio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si, no puedo salir sin eso. —Tome la pintura roja que siempre le hacía en su rostro, me acerque para hacerlo y poso sus manos en mi cintura, mientras pasaba mis manos por cara haciendole la forma voltee a ver a Shikadai que estaba guapo, le quedaba un poco apretada la camisa lo que notaba mas sus músculos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Oye, te ves bien. —Me dio una sonrisa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Tu igual. —Termine de pintar a Shinki, también se veía muy guapo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Ay amor, me encantas. —Dije cerca de sus labios, este me beso un poco pero no demasiado porque estaban todos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—¿Ya estamos listos? —Pregunte poniéndome un poco de perfume. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"—Si. —Shinki salió, tomo mi sueter y tras el salió Shikadai. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-VE"Me fui con ellos y después de despedirnos de los adultos nos fuimos a la cada de Denki, en todo el camino Shikadai fue quien nos guió ya que él era quien sabia donde quedaba, me puse el sueter cuando ya estábamos en la puerta. Su casa era enorme, muy linda, tenía también muchas cosas electrónicas integradas ya cuando estábamos afuera nos dejaron entrar gracias a una cámara que nos apuntaba; adentro estaban todos los chicos, mas otros que no conocía, solo esperaba lo mejor para esta noche. /span/p 


	16. JUEGOS, PIZZA Y ENGAÑOS

Estaba Iwabee, Cho, Sarada, Himawari, Namida, Bolt y Denki, ahora con nosotros era Yodo, Shinki y yo, caminamos a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, vi que tenían muchas botellas de alcohol sobre la mesa lo que me angustiaba un poco.

—Hola. —Salude sentándome al lado de Hima.

—Hola bebe —Me abrazo dándome muchos besos en la mejilla.

—Hima, ya, no tienes que estar sobre el todo el dia. —La regañó Bolt.

—Hm. —La Hyuga se cruzaba de brazos.

—Shinki, Yodo, el es Denki, el es Iwabee y ella es Namida. —Sarada los presentó, los de la arena los saludaron amablemente, observe como Iwabee no le quitaba la vista a Yodo algo que no me agradaba mucho.

—¿Qué compraron por fin? —La rubia pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Alcohol y Denki dijo que después pediría pizza. —Cho respondió.

—No dije eso. —Frunció el ceño el chico.

—Si lo dijiste y tienes que cumplir con eso. —La Akimichi lo regañó.

—Yo pongo la música. —Yodo se levantó. —Pero no sé dónde está el sonido.

—Ven, yo te digo donde queda. —Denki se puso de pie.

—Yo los acompaño. —Iwabee fue con los chicos, creo que Shinki y yo los seguimos por la mirada por un momento.

—¿De donde lo conoces? —Volteo a mirarme preguntándome no muy fuerte.

—Voy a traer las botellas. —Sarada se puso de pie seguida por Bolt que fue junto a ella.

—Estudié con él —Le respondí a Shinki.

—Hm —Frunció un poco el ceño.

—SHIKADAI, TE ESTOY HABLANDO. —Hima casi me grita en la cara, me volteé algo sorprendido pues estaba distraído y ni me di cuenta que me estaba hablando.

—¿Qué paso? —Le di toda mi atención.

—Namida quiere conocer a Shinki —No entendía y levante mi ceja.

—¿y por qué no se lo presentas tú? —Nego.

—Hazlo tú. —Me hice un poco a un lado. —Shinki, ella es Namida.

—Hola. —Este solo le hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza.

—Soy Namida. —Esta casi que sacaba chispa de sus ojos.

—Esta bien. —Su actitud indiferente creo que era lo que las volvía tan locas, Namida se volteo y miró a Hima como si ocultaran algo para después murmurar… Que fastidio.

La música empezó a sonar, habían puesto algo no muy escandaloso si no mas de ambiente.

—No me dijiste que te ibas a vestir de Vinotinto, todos ustedes se ven tan geniales. —La Uzumaki puso su mano en mi pecho.

—Fue idea de Yodo y esta camisa es de Shinki. —Hima se quedó observando la camisa.

—Igual te ves muy sexy así. —Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, no me acostumbraba a la idea de ser halagado.

—Tu igual te ves hermosa. —Deje un beso pequeño en sus labios, la Uzumaki tenia puesta un vestido de color azul claro, era corto y tenía una apertura en la espalda que no se apreciaba demasiado por su cabello negro liso que caía por su espalda.

—Tenemos que bailar. —Negue un poco.

—No me gusta eso… —Me veía como una niña chiquita y cuando lo hacía, no podía resistirme.

—Por favor… —Ladee mi cabeza suspirando.

—Bueno, será. —Dejo varios besos en mi rostro, Shinki al ver a Yodo se levanto para acercarse a ella, abrazarla e interrumpir su conversación con Iwabee.

Bolt volvió junto a Sarada para que todos empezáramos a tomar, yo no lo estaba haciendo mucho porque no era fan, tenía que cuidar a Hima y el alcohol no era algo que me hiciera pensar claramente; pusieron unos vasos de Shot los cuales empezaron a beber como locos, solo me tomé dos y disimule un poco para no bebe más.

—Ya quiero bailar. —Despues de su tercer Shot Sarada se puso de pie apagando un poco las luces, Bolt la miraba sin saber que hacer exactamente.

—Anda. —Hima lo empujó, ahí fue cuando reaccionó levantándose para ir con la Uchiha.

—No voy a bailar. —Shinki miraba a Yodo muy serio.

—Uh, aburrido. —Me miró la rubia, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Cho me tomó del brazo.

—Vamos Shika, quiero bailar. —Frunci un poco el ceño pero igual fui con ella, también presionada un poco por Hima que quería que "me divirtiera"

Me quede bailando con Cho, no es que tuviera demasiado ritmo pero siempre desde pequeño mamá insistía que tenia que saber bailar para momentos como este y como Cho era buena compañera conmigo solo me guiaba, para que no me viera en ridículo; miré un momento a la mesa pero solo estaba Hima hablando con Shinki, intente buscar a Yodo con la mirada y estaba bailando con Iwabee, lo que realmente me preocupaba pero solo un poco.

—Shikadai, si me canso después tienes que traerme una pizza porque no voy a tener energias. —Solo entrecerré un poco los ojos.

—Ay Cho pero ni llevamos una canción. —Miro mis ojos cruzándose de brazos.

—Igual, eso gasta mucha energía.

—Bueno, está bien. —Yodo bailaba tranquilamente con Iwabee, este intentaba siempre ponerle aunque sea las manos encima algo que me sacaba de quisio, miré a Namida que salía de la habitación con Denki, no sé a done irían tampoco investigaría demasiado.

—Voy a decirle a Hima que venga. —Lo mejor sería bailar con ella ahora para después ya no bailar más.

—No. —Cho me impidió y frunci un poco el ceño. —Es que es divertido bailar contigo. —La morena me dio una sonrisa pero eso era extraño.

—Uh, bueno. —Miré a la menor Uzumaki que seguía entretenida hablando con Shinki, algo que no me parecía algo tan normal.

Me quede bailando un rato con ella, de nuevo, Iwabee ahora estaba mas cerca de Yodo y como el chico de la arena no estaba prestando atención tampoco sabía que hacer para que el se alejara de ella, ella misma se volteo haciendo que otra vez hubiera espacio entre ambos lo que me hizo tranquilizarme ya.

Ahora después de un rato ya pude ver a Shinki levantándose para buscar algo de beber, en ese momento Cho solo me miró como con una excusa de que ahora si tenía hambre, dejándome por fin sentarme con Hima, ahora tendría que volver a bailar con ella y era un fastidio porque ya no quería seguir bailando.

—¿Por qué no te paraste a bailar conmigo? —Esta tenía un vaso con bebida que empezó a beber para tardar en responderme.

—Estaba hablando con Shinki. —Encogió sus hombros, se acerco un poco a mi sentándose en mis piernas.

—Uh, no tengo problema, pero ya no quiero bailar más. —Me miro mal.

—Si lo harás. —Ladee mi cabeza suspirando un poco.

—Que fastidio. —Apreto mis mejillas con sus manos dejándome un beso, pero su sabor a alcohol era muy fuerte, ni me había dado cuenta cuando bebió tanto. —Deja de beber… —Le pedí

—Ni he tomado casi. —Miró por encima de mi hombro. —Ya vuelvo. —Me volteé para verla entrar a la cocina con Cho, no sabía porqué, pero sentía que estaban planeando algo que no me convencía.

—Oye, Shikadai. —Iwabee se sento a mi lado.

—¿Hm? —Lo miré de reojo un poco.

—¿Por qué antes no había conocido a la chica esa de la arena? Es muy hermosa. —Encogí mis hombros.

—No sé, solo sale a veces con nosotros. —Tomaba otro trago de su vaso.

—¿Vive contigo? —Asenti.

—¿Y nunca la has visto sin nada? —Frunci un poco el ceño negando.

—No, Iwabee. —Suspiró como si se la imaginara en su mente.

—Es una lastima, para ser mas joven pues es muy atractiva. —No dejaba de verla, si tenía razón, pero a diferencia de él yo si pensaba que estaba bien a su edad.

—Está bien, tampoco exageres.

—Voy a besarla. —Encogió sus hombros como si estuviera muy seguro de si mismo.

—No lo harás. —No me respondió y solo tomo otro sorbo de su vaso.

Iwabee siempre cumplía lo que decía, me causaba un poco de celo que observara tanto a Yodo o tuviera mucho los ojos sobre ella ¿por qué no se quedaba con no sé con Cho que alguna vez dijo que era lindo?

—Tengo una idea para un juego… —Se sentó a mí lado. —Verdad o reto.

—Puede ser. —Le respondi, Bolt luego también se sentó junto a nosotros.

—Yo igual quiero jugar.

—Pero con una condición. —La Uchiha tomaba un poco de su vaso —Todos los retos se cumplen.

—Está bien. —Bolt respondió sonriendo, pero solo encogí mis hombros, era un fastidio. —Voy a decirle a los demás. —Como todos estaban separados hablando Bolt les dijo que se acercaran, explicándoles el juego.

—Yo comienzo. —Sarada nos miraba a todos. —Iwabee, verdad o reto.

—Verdad. —La Uchiha puso la mano en su mentón para pensarlo.

—¿Es verdad que fuiste novio de todas las niñas del año pasado? —Ente negó.

—Claro que no. —Tomo un poco de su trago. —Bolt.

—Reto. —El rubio tenía una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

—Te reto a que beses a la niña mas linda aquí. —Todos obvio sabíamos a quien iba a besar, tomo a Sarada para darle un beso.

—Eso es trampa. —Dijo Himawari. —Yo soy la mas linda, pero no me puede besar porque es mi hermano. —Se sentó en mis piernas a la expectativa de que pasara.

—Verdad o reto, Yodo. —Bolt la miro teniendo en sus brazos a Sarada.

—Verdad. —Calmadamente la rubia tomo un poco de su vaso.

—¿Besarias a Shikadai? —Por un momento se quedo en silencio, solo encogio sus hombros indiferente para terminar asintieno.

—¿Por qué no? —Le di una sonrisa y entre todos un "uh, eso" pero algo sin mucha importancia.

—Cho —Entrecerró un poco los ojos mirando a la Akimichi.

—Reto. —Yodo la observó un momento, me daba mucha curiosidad a qué la mandaría.

—Tienes que besar a Iwabee. —Hubo un silencio en todos.

—Yo creo qu… —La morena iba a decir algo pero la interrumpieron.

—Al iniciar el juego TODOS tienen que cumplir los retos. —Sarada le dijo, esta casi que la mataba sin embargo con un poco de vergüenza se acerco a este que le correspondió fácilmente durando solo unos segundos.

—Son solo juegos. —Hima le sonrió algo cómplice a su amiga que se volvió a sentar, todo se estaba poniendo mas… ¿emocionante?

—Shinki. —La Akimichi miró al de la arena. —verdad o reto.

—Reto.

—Tienes que darle un beso a Hima. —Me sorprendio mucho que pasara eso, entre Yodo y yo hubo un intercambio algo extraño de miradas pero observe a Hima que apretó ligeramente sus manos haciéndome pensar que algo la emocionaba sobre eso.

—Solo es un beso. —Bolt le advirtió a Shinki que de nuevo con su actitud indiferente se acerco a la Uzumaki, esta también se le acerco y por un momento pensé que no lo haría pero no, de hecho si pasó y no se si es que todos ya estaban muy ebrios para notar que duró un poco más de lo normal sin que dijeran nada.

—No te pongas celoso Shikadai. —Cho "bromeaba" un poco conmigo, eso le causo risa a todos pero como no bebía supongo que lo estaba viendo distinto, la rubia y el chico intercambiaron unas miradas pero nada relevante.

—Esto está yendo muy lejos —La Uchiha dijo muy bajito pero con una sonrisa cómplice, de nuevo sentía que me estaban ocultando algo, como si hubiera un secreto a voces.

—No sé a quién preguntar. —Shinki miraba a cada uno, como si los examinara. —Shikadai.

—Verdad. —Respondí, mis manos se posaban en la cintura de la Uzumaki.

—¿Sientes algo por Yodo? —Mi corazón se iba a salir, de verdad que la pregunta que menos me esperaba era esa, observé a Bolt que tenía su atención en mi.

—Si, ya es una de mis mejores amigas —Respondi algo nervioso, miré un momento a la rubia que me dio una sonrisa.

—Iwabee.

—Sarada. —La Uchiha estaba algo emocionada.

—Reto.

—Tienes prohibido besar a Bolt en lo que resta del juego. —En un momento ya me hartaba que solo se besaran, esta solo se quedó como si la hubiera ofendido.

—Te odio. —Me respondio. —Entonces se acaba el juego. —Hima que estaba sobre mi se cruzo de brazos

—Sarada, no seas aburrida.

—Si yo no beso a Bolt, nadie besa a nadie. —Cho también se puso del lado de Hima, pero ahí justo entendí algo… Quizá se habían puesto de acuerdo para besar a quienes ellas quisieran.

—Entonces nadie besa a nadie. —Bolt se puso del lado de Sarada, rápidamente todo se volvió una discusión de si quien besaba y quien no, solo me levanté y me fui a la cocina a buscar un pedazo de pizza, me fastidiaba todo; duré como unos diez minutos también revisando algunas cosas en mi consola, unas manos taparon mis ojos besando mi cuello.

—Hima… —Tome sus manos volteándome, pero era Yodo. —Yodo… —Dejo un beso rápido en mis labios y se alejo un poco.

—¿Por qué estás aquí solo?

—Me fastidian mucho los grupos asi y mas si solo quieren andar besándose. —Puso sus ojos en blanco sonriendo.

—Solo porque no te besan a ti.

—No. —Encogi mis hombros.

—¿O te molesta que Shinki besara a tu novia? —Se sentó en la mesa frente a mí.

—Me da igual. —Encogí mis hombros.

—No te da igual. —Nuestras miradas estaban fijas entre ambos.

—Como sea. —La rubia se quitó el sueter, lo dejó en la mesa y tomó un pedazo de pizza.

—¿Y podemos bailar al menos? —Me miró antes de darle un mordisco.

—No sé, puede ser. —Guarde mi consola.

—¿O no quieres darle celos? —Una sonrisa con picardia se hizo en sus labios, tenía maldad en sus ojos.

—Es el ultimo dia de Shinki aquí por un tiempo ¿realmente quieres hacerlo? —Asintió, Hima lo hacía sin ningún descaro o intento de ocultar sus emociones, si antes me contenía era por Bolt.

—Solo es bailar. —Se puso de pie. —Vente. —Salio de la cocina, solo me quede observándola para después ir tras ella, ahora todos estaban bailando de nuevo pero Iwabee con Cho y de nuevo en el mueble la peli negra hablando con el de la arena.

Las luces no estaban muy fuertes, de hecho estaban muy bajitas casi apagadas, la rubia me guió hacia una esquina donde prontamente empezó a bailarme, pose mis manos en su cintura pues bailar con ella era un arte, disfrutaba mucho sus movimientos, su mirada, su tacto, su olor, su presencia… En momentos asi me daba cuenta que estaba muy enamorado pues con nadie más me sentía de esa forma.

—Deja de verme como si hubieras visto a un dios. —Bromeo mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello.

—Lo siento. —Miré hacia otro lado, me daba que estábamos siento observados por la pareja de cada uno. —Lograste tu meta. —Volvi mis ojos a la rubia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Me voltee un poco para dejarla que pudiera ver a los chicos de forma disimulada. —Ya veo. —Me miró de nuevo. —Amo lograr las cosas. —Mostraba esa maldad en sus ojos, no sabía si realmente lo quería o estaba algo ebria, en un momento apareció la Uzumaki separándome de la rubia.

—Yodo, quiero bailar con Shikadai. —Se puso en el medio de ambos, Yodo solo la observo de arriba abajo encogiéndose de hombros, me miró de nuevo a mi para caminar a otro lado mientras Hima me tomaba por el cuello.

—Te extrañe. —Dijo mordiéndose los labios.

—Estamos en el mismo lugar. —Encogí mis hombros un poco, puso mis manos en su cadera enredando sus dedos en mi cabello moviéndose lentamente contra mis caderas.

—¿Sabes que quiero? —Arrugue un poco mi frente, se acerco a mi oído. —Besarte… Tocarte. —Como estaba algo inclinado podía oler todo el alcohol que tenia encima.

—Yo igual, pero ahora no. —Le aleje un poco posando mis manos en su mejilla. —Deberías acostarte ya. —Me miró enojada.

—Nunca quieres estar conmigo. —Suspiré un poco, no era el momento de hablar cosas así.

—Si quiero, solo que tú estás borracha y aquí no…

—No estoy borracha, puedo hacer lo que quiera sabes… No te necesito. —No comprendía demasiado su actitud, pero si tenía sentido con mis sospechas ya que ella no era muy buena diciendo mentiras. —Quiero terminarte. —No le creía ninguna de sus palabras, le solte la cintura.

—Calmate. —Se volteó dejándome hablando solo, suspiré; por cosas así odiaba el alcohol.

La rubia no estaba con el chico de la arena y pasando de todos me fui directo hasta el patio donde seguro me acostaría a ver las estrellas, pero como si estuviéramos conectados ella igual estaba atrás pero con un cigarrillo entre sus manos.

—Considera dejar eso. —Me senté frente a ella en el césped.

—Siempre que me puedas me lo vas a decir? —Asentí.

—Himawari me dejó. —Sus ojos se hicieron grandes.

—Es mentira. —Ladee mi cabeza.

—Probablemente, está muy borracha y misteriosa. —La rubia daba una calada a su cigarro.

—Seguro quiere mas besos de Shinki. —Lo decía en broma eso podría ser mas real de lo que se imaginaba

—Si, quizá. —Me apoye de mis brazos hacia atrás.

—Igual no los culparía. —Una sonrisa se hizo en mis labios.

—Que más pecadores que tú y yo para juzgarlos.

—Terminaremos considerando ser swingers. —Reí ante su ultimo comentario.

—Que complicado. —Negue riendo aun, su risa era tan linda que me causaba algún salto en el corazón escucharla.

—¿te cuento un secreto? —Pregunto mientras movía un poco sus pies.

—Rechacé a tu amigo Iwabee como cinco veces, realmente es insistente.

—Desde que te vió lo enamoraste, como siempre. —Decía como si hablara de una diosa a lo que esta entendió que estaba exagerando.

—Soy irresistible, disculpa. —Guiño su ojos hacia a mi, sin tocarla podía hacerme sentir todo. —¿Puedes traerme un poco de Pizza?

—No, que fastidio. —Cerré mis ojos.

—Por favor, por favor, Por favor. —Con sus pies pateaba los mios, asi que abrí mis ojos.

—Está bien. —Me levante con mucha lentitud para volver a la cocina, la música se había cambiado a algo mas suave y me preguntaba si seguían jugando o que asi que me asome pero solo miré a Cho junto con Iwabee, camine un poco hacia el pasillo y me asomé un poco antes que unas manos me impidieran ver más de Himawari que se estaba besando con Shinki.

—Shikadai… —Cho puso las manos en mi pecho. —No… —Aprete mis labios algo decepcionado.

—Ya lo había imaginado.

—No es lo que parece —La morena intento evitar que volviera a la cocina, pero me solté. —No le digas a Yodo…

—No tienes que cubrirla, no soy tan tonto como para saber que andan con un misterio… Ni tú, ni ella saben decir mentiras. —Aunque no intentaba sonar molesto, Cho solo me dejó en paz, ella muy bien sabia que no estaban haciendo las cosas bien, ni eran el momento. —Y no te preocupes, no le diré. —Volvi a la cocina y tomé dos pedazos de pizza para llevarle uno a la Rubia.

—¿Por qué te tardas tanto? —Le di uno y me senté de nuevo con el mío en la mano.

—Estaba tomando agua. —Mordí un poco de la pizza quedándome en silencio, aunque yo hacía esas cosas con Yodo lo hacíamos sin que nadie lo supiera, realmente sabíamos como guardar el secreto, pero el descaro de ellas era lo que principalmente me molestaba y de una forma muy grande.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Negue mordiendo mas de la pizza. —Ay piñita, tu no tienes esa cara siempre. —Trague.

—Tengo que informarte que nací con ella. —Puso los ojos en blanco riendo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo soy. —La observaba fijamente. —Ya quiero irme.

—Yo también, estoy cansada. —Pasaba sus manos por su rostro. —¿Buscamos a Shinki?

—No se. —Tomo una piedra muy chiquita pegandomela.

—Estas atontado, que te pasa. —Deje el pedazo de pizza a un lado. —Ya vas a ver que todo se va a arreglar entre Hima y tú.

—Lo dudo. —Me puse de pie, la rubia me imitó.

—Está bien, nos vamos, señor amargado. —Camine tras ella con el paso lento, el sol casi estaba apunto de salir, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

En la sala estaban los seis hablando como si nada, Yodo como si nada fue a hablarles tranquilamente.

—Shinki, ya nos vamos, don amargadin tiene sueño. —Me señalo, todos se me quedaron viendo.

—¿Tan rápido? —Preguntó Bolt sorprendido.

—Si, despídete de Denki por mi. —Me acerqué a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Sarada, de los demás pues estaba muy molesto para hacerlo.

—Adios niñas. —Yodo se despidió de todas y de todos con un beso en sus mejillas, Hima estaba sentada mirándome, esperando que me despidiera pero camine a la entrada esperando por los demás. —¿No te vas a despedir de Himawari? —Yodo me comentó con chocancia, la miré mal para salir.

En el camino solo Yodo hablaba, Shinki tomaba su mano, la abrazaba y me molestaba que hiciera como si nada.

—Amor, Shikadai es como tú cuando te molestas. —El chico encogio sus hombros. —Ojala vuelva con Hima, ella es una niña linda ¿no crees? —Shinki le asintió; preguntas como esa y cosas tontas fueron hasta llegar a casa, cuando hizo silencio ya que no íbamos a despertar a nadie, me quite la camisa en la habitación cambiándome sentado y de espalda, estaba muy cansado para ir al baño; la única que se fue a cambiar al baño fue Yodo.

—Tome. —Me acerque a donde Shinki dejándole la franela.

—No digas nada. —Solo encogi mis hombros. —Fue mi culpa, ella estaba muy borracha.

—Si, lo estaba.

—No te lo tomes a pecho, discúlpala. —Fruncí mi ceño un poco.

—No somos novios asi que me da igual. —Me miraba igualmente inexpresivo. —Puede hacer lo que quiera, no es una niña.

—Shikadai, sabes a lo que me refiero. —Encogí mis hombros.

—No me gusta que me vean la cara de idiota y no sé si también estabas involucrado, pero era obvio que todo eso fue planeado. —El castaño ladeo su cabeza. —Dime la verdad ¿ya la habías besado antes? —Me miro un momento sin expresar algo.

—Solo una vez. —Una pequeña sonrisa se marco en mis labios.

—Tiene que aprender a ocultar las cosas, al menos ella… —Shinki asintió un poco. —Aun tiene que madurar, quiere comportarse como algo que no es. —Me voltee pero su mano me tomo por el brazo.

—Que quede entre nosotros, primo. —Mire sus ojos por un momento, no podía decir que no pero no respondí. —No te culpo sin quieres vengarte besandote con Yodo, se que te gusta. —Entrecerré mis ojos. —Puedes hacerlo, van a estar solos…

—Ella no es un objeto, Shinki. —Me solte. —No puedes decidir esa cosas por ella, y mucho menos como si fuera una venganza. —Solo me imitaba entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿y no quieres estar con ella? Imaginártela desnuda, encima de ti. —Mientras hablaba mi corazón inevitablemente se aceleraba. —Es muy atractiva… —agite un poco mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

—Eres un idiota. —Caminé hasta mi cama para acostarme en esta, me cubrí con las sabanas esperando quedarme dormido pronto, esta noche había acabado conmigo.


	17. CAPRICHOS, DECEPCIÓN Y DESPEDIDA

No me pude despedir de Shinki, estaba tan cansada que espero levantarme cuando ya estaba saliendo, eso me hizo molestar un poco asi que enseguida me levante tomé mi consola sin salir de la cama.

 **Y0D0: Te extraño.**

 **SH1NKI: Igual, no te levanté porque sabia que estabas cansada.**

 **Y0D0: No importaba.**

 **SH1NKI: Te escribo luego que estoy conversando con mi papá.**

 **Y0D0: Está bien.**

Me quede revisando las cosas y había una publicación de Himawari.

 _ **"¿Cómo puedo devolver el tiempo?"**_

Algunas de sus amigas le contestaron.

 _ **PRINCESSARADA: Hima, ya todo estará bien.**_

 _ **CHOOO:**_

 _ **BORUT0: Sin palabras.**_

Me levante, recordé que Shikadai me había dicho que ella le termino, me acoste con Shikadai levantándolo.

—Piñita. —Acariciaba su cabello que estaba suelto, pasaba mi mano igual por su rostro.

—Hm, déjame dormir. —Me puse sobre el dando besos por toda su cara, esperando que abriera los ojos.

—Mira esto. —Le puse la consola casi en la cara, con los ojos medio abiertos tardo en leer lo que decía.

—No me importa. —Puse mi cara casi en frente de la de el.

—Pero que fue lo que paso. —Solo se encogio de hombros, me meti un poco en sus brazos.

—Yodo, déjame, aunque sea despertar bien. —Deje un beso suave en sus labios, me correspondió suavemente pasando las manos por mi espalda. —Bueno estas mejorando. —Murmuro para sonreír, se veía tan bonito.

—¿Ya me diras que paso? —Nego.

—Ayer la pasamos muy bien todos, no entiendo qué paso.

—Pues, cosas. —Miraba fijamente mis ojos, sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello.

—No me digas, no importa igual. —Hice un puchero, me puse de espalda para ver en mi consola las fotos que habían tomado algo, el mentón de Shikadai se quedo en mi hombro mientras revisaba cada foto, la mayoría las tomaron cuando estábamos comenzando a jugar, me veía tan linda en cada foto. Había una donde salíamos los tres de Vinotinto. —Uh, pondría esta foto pero después Araya se molestaría. —Comenté.

—Si, salimos bien. —Comento en mi oído.

—¿Piensas volver con Hima? —Hice zoom en una foto donde salia el con ella.

—No. —Me voltee. —Ella me dejo, asi que lo dejaré asi.

—No puedes ser tan malo. —Mire sus ojos.

—Ella quiere actuar como una adulta, entonces que asuma las consecuencias como tal. —Aprete mis labios.

—Esta bien, como quieras. —Me sente en la cama y me puse de pie. —Voy a bañarme. —Tome mi ropa para salir de la habitación, mientras iba de camino al baño me encontré con Shikamaru.

—Hola, Yodo. —Me saludo y le sonreí.

—Buenos días.

—¿Ayer les fue bien?

—Fue muy bien.

—¿a que hora van a salir? —Encogi mis hombros.

—No lo se, creo que ya no entrenare mas aquí, quedan pocos días entonces aprovecharé a pasear. —Este asintió.

—Entiendo, pero si sales le dices a Temari que mande contigo las cosas.

—Esta bien. —Le sonreí para seguir con mi camino hasta el baño.

Me di una ducha lavando mi cabello, me tardé muchísimo porque me estaba tomando mi tiempo, sentía en este momento que nada podía ir mejor; cuando volví a la habitación Araya y Shikadai estaban hablando, pero muy misteriosos, quedándose callados justo cuando entre pero como no estaba prestando atención no los escuché antes de entrar.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Camine hasta mi cama dejando las cosas ordenadas.

—Tu papa me preguntó si saldríamos, y le dije que sí.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Pues, no lo se, ir a la feria de nuevo, sé que Araya quiere salir… —Lo mire. —No tiene que querer, vas a salir, ya tienes casi toda la estadía en Konohagakure pegado a esa pantalla. —Lo regañe.

—Estoy bien asi. —Refuto debajo de la mascara.

—No, anda a bañarte, y tu igual, Shikadai. —Mande a ambos mientras organizaba mis cosas, peine me cabello y luego me acosté tomando mi consola a ver si me había escrito Shinki pero no, era Sarada.

 **PRINCESSARADA: ¿Ya Shinki se fue?**

 **Y0D0: Si, muy temprano.**

 **PRINCESSARADA: ¿y que vas a hacer?**

 **Y0D0: Vamos a ir a la feria, que feo lo de ayer…**

 **PRINCESSARADA: ¿Qué?**

 **Y0D0: Pues, lo de Hima.**

 **PRINCESSARADA: Estaba borracha, solo es eso, pero ella seguro no quería.**

 **Y0D0: ¿Entonces la culpa es de él?**

 **PRINCESSARADA: Es de los dos, pero reaccionaste bien, pensé que te volverías loca.**

 **Y0D0: ¿Por qué? Shikadai igual está tranquilo, estoy diciéndole que, aunque sea hable con ella.**

 **PRINCESSARADA: Uh, hablabas de ese él, jajaja pues, si, intenta que hable con Hima.**

 **Y0D0: Sí, haré lo posible.**

Shikadai entró y salió Araya al baño, se veía muy bonito recién bañado.

—¿Feliz? —Asentí.

—Estas guapo. —Me acerque hasta donde estaba para dejar un beso suave en sus labios. —De verdad. —Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas.

—Basta. —Decía algo apenado, realmente adoraba como se ponía todo penoso.

—Voy a hablar con tu mamá, te espero abajo. —Tomé mi consola y algo de dinero, salí de la habitación para ir a la sala donde estaba Lady Temari.

—Lady Temari, Shikamaru me dijo que si iba a salir usted mandaría algo con nosotros. —Asintió.

—Sí, necesito que le den estas bolsas a Hinata. —Me señalo unas que estaban cerca del mueble.

—Sí, yo le digo a los chicos que me ayuden. —Le di una sonrisa para después sentarme a su lado. —Pero cuando estén listos.

—¿Y qué harán? —Me miraba de reojo.

—Iremos a la feria, no quiero volver a Suna… Allá es muy aburrido. —Me quejé un poco.

—Yo estaba igual que tú. —Ladeo ligeramente su cabeza. —Y te entiendo…

—Ugh. —Mire mis manos.

—Pero disfruta el tiempo que estés aquí. —Puso su mano encima de las mías. —Igual siempre podrás tener un hogar aquí.

—Gracias Temari, eres como la mamá que nunca tuve. —La mire con una sonrisa muy sincera.

—Y tu como la hija que no es Shikadai. —Rei un poco, por las escaleras venían bajando los dos chicos.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —Shikadai se acerco a nosotras.

—Si, toma esas bolsas. —Araya se paró a un lado del Nara, me puse de pie.

—¿Qué son? —Encogi mis hombros, cada uno tomó una.

—Nada, no sean curiosos. —Temari los regaño.

—Nos vemos mas tarde. —Me despedí saliendo.

Salimos de la casa y solo una cuadra mas adelante el primero en hablar fue Araya

—¿Yodo, a donde vamos? —Se quejaba.

—A casa de Hinata. —Escuche un quejido.

—No quiero ir allá. —El Nara arrastraba los pies.

—Solo llevaremos esto y ya. —Me voltee solo un poco. —Tus papás nos pidieron el favor.

—Que fastidio.

—Ya quiero volver a casa. —Araya comentaba y negué.

—Yo no.

—¿por qué? —Encogi ligeramente mis hombros.

—Aquí la estoy pasando bien. —Respondi sin más, rápidamente estábamos llegando a la casa, me acerqué y toqué la puerta.

—Yodo. —Se quejó Shikadai.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dejemos esto aquí y vamonos. —Frunci mi ceño, cuando iba a responder fue Bolt quien abrió la puerta.

—Hola. —Nos miró por un momento algo extrañado. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Esta Hinata? Temari le manda estas cosas. —El rubio asintó.

—Si, ya la llamo. Hola Araya, Hey Shika. —Saludo a los chicos.

—Hola Bolt. —Respondio Araya pero Shikadai solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El Uzumaki entró, me voltee mirando mal a Shikadai.

—Pasen, dejen esas cosas en la sala. —Asenti, segui las instrucciones, detrás de mi venían los chicos arrastrando sus pies. —¿Pueden quedarse un momento? —Pregunto el rubio.

—¿Por qué? —Dije dejando las cosas en el suelo.

—No. —El Nara miro un momento a su amigo.

—Shika, vamos… —Justo detrás salió la Hyuga. —

—Gracias por traer las cosas. —Hinata se acerco a nosotros sonriendo. —Hola Shikadai. —Se acerco para darle un abrazo que este correspondió.

—Hola —Shikadai le dijo sonriendo. —Igual no es nada.

—¿quieren pastel? —Dijo mientras observaba a todos.

—Si. —Araya contesto y luego yo asentí.

—Está bien. —Incline un poco mi cabeza, esta salió hacia la cocina.

—Shikadai, ven aca. —Bolt camino un poco y como si tuviera todo el peso en sus hombros el Nara camino detrás del Uzumaki.

—Adoro que nos ofrezcan comida. —Araya comento y asentí.

—Lo sé, amo la comida.

—Seguro es buena cocinera. —Lo pensé un momento.

Como nos quedamos esperando me puse a oir música, luego la Hyuga volvió dándonos un pedazo a cada uno, no le respondi mas que con una sonrisa; como nos quedamos luego unos 20 minutos, ya me quería ir asi que me saque uno de mis audífonos a ver si podía escuchar algo, habían varias conversaciones a la vez pero solo me quedé en la voz de Bolt.

—Nada justifica que estuvieras viéndote a escondidas con Shinki, ni tú, ni Sarada, Ni Cho saben decir mentiras… —La chica lo interrumpia.

—Shikadai, ya discúlpame, eso no volverá a pasar, el se fue y me dijo que no volvería por esto, que también acabaría todo con ella… Pero lo nuestro no tiene que terminar. —Se notaba que ella estaba llorando, pero pronto sentía como mi corazón se rompía igual.

—Araya. —Mire al chico a mi lado que estaba ignorante a todo.

—¿Qué paso? —Volteo observándome un momento.

—Me quiero ir. —Ladeo su cabeza.

—Yo igual. —Deje los platos a un lado, suspire un poco para terminar de escuchar.

—¿Crees que él la iba a dejar? Eres una ilusa. —Le dijo Bolt, me levante para caminar hasta de donde venían las voces.

—Si la va a dejar. —Mientras caminaba mi corazón se rompia lentamente. —Pero ya se fue, entonces es una mierda porque ahora tu sabes todo y tampoco quieres volver.

—No tengo ganas de mas dramas así. —Respondio Shikadai, me quede en la puerta observándolos a todos hablar.

—¿Tenían algo? —Mire a la menor Uzumaki que no se podía creer que yo estuviera ahí. —Y tú lo sabias. —Mire a Shikadai.

—Me enteré ayer. —El Nara respondio, Hima que aún no se lo creía se ponía algo roja por la vergüenza.

—¿Te dijo que me dejaría? —Arrugue ligeramente mi nariz mirando al piso, todos la miraron y esta asintió suave.

—Yodo, discu..

—No digas nada —La interrumpi, Bolt miró por un momento mal a su hermana, me di la vuelta para salir de la casa, Araya estaba esperando que le hiciera señas asi que al verme se fue tras de mi, empezaba a caminar mas rápido casi corriendo hasta el bosque. De alguna manera me senti muy rota, cuando todo lo sentía muy bien simplemente empeoraba, no sabía ya ni en quién confiar o en quién creer.

—Yodo, ya que pasa. —Me detuve en el bosque y Araya se puso frente a mi.

—Shinki todo este tiempo estuvo con Himawari, diciendole que me iba a dejar… —No pude parar de llorar. —¿Por qué no podía decirme de frente? —Sus brazos me rodearon apretándome contra el, aun no me lo podía creer.

—No lo sé, quizá estaba confundido… Tu lo estuviste. —Me separe mirando a Araya.

—Pero habíamos dejado todo claro. —Murmure bajito, las manos del menor acariciaban mi cabello suave.

—Tu mas que nadie sabes cuando dolor he pasado gracias a él. —Araya asentía lentamente, sabia de lo que hablaba.

—Yo creo que deberían terminar con todo, porque si no están seguro de sus sentimientos pues… —Ladeaba su cabeza.

—Haré que la pasa mal, Araya, no quiero que esto se quede así. —Apreté mis labios algo molesta, los dedos del castaño apartaban las lagrimas de mis ojos.

—Cálmate —Miraba mis ojos y su tono de voz era algo preocupado. —Yo hablare con el. —Negue.

—No me importa nada. —Suspiro debajo de su mascara, enseguida se la levanto para terminar quitándosela, en su rostro tenía un gesto serio.

—¿Puedes respirar y pensar un momento? —Me crucé de brazos, miraba fijamente sus ojos para asentir luego. —No hagas nada de lo que después te vayas a arrepentir. —Seguia acariciando mi cabello para dejar un beso en mi frente, contuve un poco el aire y momentos después llego Shikadai.

—Yodo. —Lo miré mal y me abracé un poco más a Araya. —No te dije ayer porqué quería que ellos te dijeran. —Hizo una pequeña mueca en su rostro. —También hay detalles que me enteré casi al mismo tiempo que tú.

—¿Qué paso anoche? —Araya le preguntó al Nara.

—Yo vi a Shinki besandose con Hima, pero fuera de un juego que teníamos… Aparte, había como un misterio entre Cho, Sarada, Himawari y Shinki… Ayer le pregunté si el sabía pero no me respondió. —Araya se puso de nuevo su mascara, aunque fuera algo tonto el habérsela quitado por mi era un gesto lindo porque no lo hacía por nadie.

—Todo esto es una tonteria. —Murmuro debajo de su mascara. —Tendré que hablar con Shinki y tú, no hagas nada estupido. —Tocaba mi cabeza, saco su consola y se alejo; mire de frente a Shikadai, seguramente mis ojos estaban rojos pero no me preocupaba que me viera asi.

—Tu y yo hacemos lo mismo, Yodo. —Se acercó a mi. —No podemos actuar como unos totales inocentes. —Seguramente estaba muy inexpresiva.

—Pero nunca te dije que dejaría a Shinki o tú dejaras a Himawari, no quería dañar tu relación o hacerle daño a alguien. —Suspiré. —Quiero que se enteren. —Los ojos del Nara se cerraron mientras negaba.

—Van a pensar que te estoy utilizando o tú a mi. —Encogi mis hombros.

—Pero no es cierto.

—Creo que quieres darle celos a Shinki. —Ladee mi cabeza.

—Quiero que le duela. —Fruncio un poco el ceño.

—No te rebajes a ese nivel. —Apretaba mis puños, estaba molestándome mucho y mas no poder hacer nada.

—¿y yo si me puedo sentir mal? ¿a ti si te pueden ver la cara de imbécil? —Shikadai ladeo un poco su cabeza, sabia que tenia razón.

—Pero después te iras a Suna y sabes que es difícil… Yodo. —Miré a Araya que hablaba por teléfono.

—Prometeme que no volveras con Himawari. —Asintio.

—Lo promero. —Tome su mano.

—Pero tu prométeme que entonces no voleras con el. —Por mi mente solo pasaba odio, de verdad odiaba a Shinki, le asentí a Shikadai dándole la mano.

—Está bien. —Se acerco a darme un abrazo, me correspondio y Araya volvió.

—Toma. —Me extendió su consola.

—No quiero, Araya. —Suspiro pesadamente e insistió.

—Hazlo, Yodo. —La tome en mis manos para ponerla en mi oído.

 _ **Yodo: ¿si?**_

 _ **Shinki: ¿Ahora qué?**_

 _ **Yodo: No lo sé**_

 _ **Shinki: ¿Vamos a dejar todo hasta aquí?**_

 _ **Yodo: Supongo.**_

 _ **Shinki: Yodo, no puedo creer que pienses acabar todo por esta tontería.**_

Me aleje de Shikadai y Araya.

 ** _Yodo: No es una tontería, soy yo quien te fallé al no ser suficiente._**

 ** _Shinki: Callate. Yo soporté que tuvieras dudas conmigo y Shikadai pero no acabé la relación._**

 ** _Yodo: Entonces ya lo decidiste por mi, me ayudas a saber que es lo mejor para mi por ahora._**

 ** _Shinki: ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan dramática?_**

 ** _Yodo: Ya, todo acabo, no te preocupes._**

 ** _Shinki: Yodo, piensa_**

Colgue la llamada, volvi hasta donde estaban los chicos.

—Estamos oficialmente solteros. —Mire a Shikadai sonriendo y después a Araya.

—¿Qué te dijo Shinki? —Encogi mis hombros.

—No me dijo nada. —Me abrace un poco a Shikadai.

—No hagan nada ustedes dos, seria solo mas problemas. —Araya nos miró cruzándose de brazos.

—Estamos solos los dos. —Mire pícaramente a Shikadai que igual seguía algo "serio"

—No quiero andar de nuevo como un tercero, me voy. —Dijo alejándose.

—Araya, quédate. —El Nara intento convencer al chico de la máscara, pero siguió su camino como si nada.

—Prefiero invertir mi tiempo jugando. —Comento desde lejos, voltee mirando a Shikadai.

—Vámonos a la casa. —Lo jale para seguir por detrás al menor, me subi a su espalda para ir todo el camino haciéndole cariños en el cabello. —¿Qué crees que diga Gaara? —Le pregunte al Nara.

—No lo se, realmente no lo se. —Encogio sus hombros, me bajo en la puerta de la casa para pasar caminando, subimos a la habitación; enseguida Araya se quedo en el televisor y me meti en la cama con Shikadai para molestarlo.

—¿Sabes algo? —Murmure en su oído.

—¿Hm? —Volteaba a mirarme sacando la mirada de su consola.

—Me puedes besar sin remordimientos. —Murmure bajito, estaba solo haciendose el duro.

—Aquí esta Araya. —Apreto un poco los labios.

—No va a decir nada… —Le robe un beso, no me aguantaba para hacerlo, era muy irresistible; sus ojos brillaban aun mas.

—Que fastidio. —Dijo poniendose un poco de lado, hice un puchero para voltearme y meterme entre sus brazos.

—¿O prefieres que me vaya? —Me observo por unos momentos, paso su mano por mi mejilla negando.

—No. —Entrelace mis piernas con el Nara. —Te quiero tanto Yodo.

—Yo también, de verdad. —Acerco un poco sus labios a los míos besándome lentamente, sus manos se posaron un poco en mi cintura; solo me estaba dejando llevar y disfrutando de el pues no todos los días podía estar de esa manera, sin ningún remordimiento.

—Jamas me he sentido como me estoy sintiendo contigo. —Confesó, me sorprendió un poco que me separe solo un poco de sus labios.

—¿lo juras? —Pregunte acariciando un poco sus labios.

—Si. —Sonrei algo traviesa. —¿Puedo saber algo? —Asintio mientras sus ojos recorrían cada parte de mi rostro. —Cuando estabas con Hima ¿cerrabas los ojos porque te imaginabas estar conmigo? —Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas algo que también seguramente me pasaba a mi.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —Oculto su cara en mi pecho lo que me hizo reír un poco.

—Tengo contactos infiltrados en ti —Bromee, dejaba besos en mi clavicula rozando la nariz con esta. —Pero dime la verdad, quiero saber. —Se alejo un poco para ver mis ojos de nuevo.

—Es verdad. —Hice una mueca algo desagradable.

—¿Tan mala es? —Nego.

—Todo lo contrario, pero tú no me dejas en paz, ni en mis pensamientos. —Me regaño dejando un beso en mi frente.

—Lo siento. —Puse mi mano sobre la de el entrelazando mis dedos. —Quisiera que esto durara para siempre.

—Yo también. —Acariciaba un poco mi mano, me voltee a mirar a Araya que tenia su cara metida en la consola.

—Nos están vigilando. —Bromee.

—Deberias revisar la consola, Yodo. —Araya comento, me voltee y levante la ceja.

—¿Debo preocuparme? —Estire mi mano para tomar mi consola.

—No se. —Me miro por un momento, la abrí y tenía unos mensajes de Shinki.

 ** _SH1NKI: Mañana mismo se vienen a Konoha, me siento tan mal que solo aceptes un error mio y de esa manera pretendas ya acabar con todo… Me duele porque te amo Yodo y si lo dije en el momento fue porque estábamos peleados, pensé en ese momento que tu me cambiarias por Shikadai, fue viejo, es obvio que te dice que yo le dije pero no te mostro las fechas, ni nada por el estilo. Por favor ya, que sea nuestro ultimo error._**

 ** _SH1NKI: Yodo, contéstame._**

 ** _SH1NKI: Sé que Himawari y Shikadai terminaron, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no estamos juntos pero no cometas errores._**

 ** _SH1NKI: Te amo, siempre vas a ser mi primer amor._**

Mire a Shikadai que me tenia toda la atención del mundo al igual que Araya.

 _ **Y0D0: Aun no iremos a Suna.**_

 _ **SH1NKI: Mañana temprano sale el tren.**_

 _ **Y0D0: ¿es enserio que hiciste que nos fuéramos antes solo por eso?**_

 _ **SH1NKI: No pensé que las cosas fueran a pasar asi.**_

Deje la consola de lado.

—Mañana nos vamos a Suna. —Mire a Shikadai que al decirle en sus ojos ese brillo que tenia se estaba apagando.

—¿No faltaban mas días? —Asenti.

—Pero el Kazekage quiere que estemos con el. —Baje la mirada, obvio ya Araya lo sabia, me abrace a Shikadar tratando de no sentirme mal.

—Fue el ¿verdad? —Murmuro en mi oído a lo que solo asentí, me estaba rompiendo que todo terminara de esa manera, y sabía con mucha firmeza que si nos íbamos pues… Ya no volveríamos y esa sensación nada la sacaba de mi. —Todo estará bien, Yodo. —Acaricio un poco mi brazo. —Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón igual. —Sus palabras tiernas solo hacían que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, pero no hacia ningun sonido. —Siempre que estes presente en mi mente, estarás presente conmigo. —En mi cabello se enredaban sus dedos, haciéndome cariños en la cabeza, no quería hablar en este momento… Mas por no tener animos que por no saber que decir…

—Voy a arreglar las cosas. —Araya se levanto, tomó su maleta para empezar a guardar las cosas, lo observaba desde la cama con Shikadai, no queía arreglar nada mio, no quería irme y todo por un capricho.

—Deberias hacerlo tú igual. —Shikadai hizo un poco de presión en mi espalda.

—No quiero. —Bufe.

—Ay Yodo, sé como te sientes, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. —Me levante de la cama y me fui a la mia para guardar todo, el Nara me estaba observando mientras metia todas las cosas con mucha rabia, la ropa, el maquillaje y todos mis productos del cabello.

—Yodo, después volveremos. —Comento Araya desde atrás, me voltee a mirarlo mal.

—No vamos a volver, tu sabes cómo es Shinki. —Lo mire mientras guardaba las cosas, lo hice rápido con mala gana, deje mi maleta a un lado y sali de la habitación, no encontraba a Lady Temari pero si a Shikamaru que estaba afuera fumando, se volteó a mi dándome una sonrisa.

—Hey Yodo. —Me miró un momento y creo que notó que había estado llorando.

—Hola. —Di una sonrisa muy pequeña, sentándome a su lado.

—¿Por qué tan triste? —Encogi un poco mis hombros.

—No quiero volver a casa. —Mira mis pies, el mayor hizo un gesto de sorpresa al oírme decir eso.

—¿extrañas mucho a Shinki? —Negue haciendo una mueca.

—No, no es eso.

—Oh…

—¿puedo confiar en ti? —Lo miré algo insegura de comentarle.

—Claro. —Le dio una calada a su cigarro con calma.

—Yo… Pues, me gusta Shikadai. —Como si ya lo supiera solo esperaba que continuara hablando. —Y me siento presionada porque Shinki no quiere dejarme ir después que me termino… Por eso nos iremos a Suna mañana. —Sentia que iba a volver a llorar.

—Calma, Yodo, aun estas muy joven. —Puso su mano en mi espalda. —Vete a Suna, arregla tus cosas y sé que cuando regreses aquí estará Shikadai, digo, si su amor es real pues, pase lo que pase, siempre será. —Una lagrima caia por mi mejilla, las palabras del mayor eran muy reales. —¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿16? —Asentí. —La menor de ustedes es Hima que tiene 15… Shikadai tiene 17… Creo que en unos años ya serán mas maduros en esto, pero no apresuren las cosas. —Pase la mano por mi rostro. —Y se muy bien que también le gustas. —Lo miré sorprendida, no pensaba que el supiera algo asi.

—¿c-como lo sabes?

—Él me lo dijo. —Una sonrisa grande se hacia en sus labios. —Contigo aquí pues, ha estado mas motivado y me temo que con su partida vuelva a ser el mismo flojo de siempre.

—Le diré que no lo sea. —Asenti.

—Seria de gran ayuda. —El Nara ladeo su cabeza. —Pienso que eres una gran chica, Yodo, pero debes organizarte porque si te centras en ti pues a tu alrededor todo será un desastre. —Mire mis manos.

—Gracias Shikamaru-Sama. —Me acerque a darle un abrazo que correspondió antes de dejar a un lado la colilla del cigarro, realmente sus palabras me sirvieron de mucho, me ayudaron a sentir un alivio en mi… Esperaba que todo esto durara y fuera real.

—La comida está lista. —Temari llamó desde la cocina, ambos nos volteamos.

—Vamos, ya tengo hambre. —Asenti.

—Yo igual. —Me levante para ir hasta la casa, donde me sente con todos en la mesa a comer.

No hablamos demasiado en la cena, justo cuando terminamos fue Temari quien dijo algunas palabras.

—Mañana se van, realmente este siempre va a ser su hogar, se portaron muy excepcionalmente… De verdad que son unos niños muy colaboradores en todo, admitiré que me harán falta —Sonrio levemente. —Y bueno, mi casa siempre será su casa. —Le sonreí de igual forma, creo que Araya también lo hizo.

—Muchas gracias. —Dijo, igual estar aquí fue bueno.

—Si, lo mismo digo. —Incline un poco la cabeza.

—Deberían dormir, mañana sale muy temprano el tren. —Asenti, tome el plato de todos para lavarlos.

—Yodo, eso lo hace Shikadai. —Lo mire pero tenía su cara de fastidio.

—No, no se preocupe. —Me voltee para limpiarlos, escuche que Temari le dio un golpe causándome algo de risa, cuando acomode todo subí pues ya todos lo habían hecho. Araya estaba metido en su cama en la consola al igual que Shikadai, volteo al verme entrar con una mirada triste, creo que el sentimiento que compartíamos era mutuo.

—¿Ya vas a dormir? —Murmuro.

—No lo sé. —Fui hasta mi cama sentándome en esta, espere un momento sin saber que hacer, una parte de mi quería irme a su cama pero otra sabía que después eso me haría extrañarlo mas cuando no estuviera a mi lado.

—Ven aca. —Pidio haciéndome espacio.

—No quiero. —Mentia para hacerme la dura.

—Yodo, es la ultima noche. —Mire a Araya que se había puesto los audifonos, seguro presentia algo. A veces me preguntaba que podía pasar por su mente, yo era como su hermana mayor al igual que Shinki, de alguna forma el era como nuestro hermano mayor, pero se rompió al yo comenzar a tener algo con él. —Por favor. —Hizo un pequeño puchero, no me pude resistir.

—Esta bien. —Me acerqué a la cama, me metí entre sus brazos de nuevo quedando frente a frente.

—Siempre serás mi gran amor. —Miraba mis ojos, mi rostro detallándolo, me parecía la cosa mas hermosa del mundo cuando lo hacía.

—Y tu el mio. —Era sincera, con Shinki de alguna forma sentía que terminaría en algún momento, pero con él odiaba la idea de que en algún momento se acabara.

—No mientas. —Murmuraba muy bajito en mis labios, la sensación de su aliento con el mío era muy reconfortante.

—No estoy mintiéndote… —Ahora una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, abrió sus labios suavemente con los míos para besarme lentamente; sus manos acariciaban mi espalda suavemente, mis piernas de nuevo se entrelazaban con las de él y así estar mas juntos. Los besos poco a poco tomaban mas intensidad, pero antes de que algo más pasara me separé para mirar si Araya seguía dormido o despierto, pero todavía estaba metido en la consola. —Araya sigue despierto. —Murmuré. —Podemos esperar hasta que se duerma. —Acaricie suavemente las mejillas del Nara.

—Seguro no se va a dormir. —Besó mi mentón.

—Podemos escuchar música. —Estiré la mano para alcanzar mi reproductor con mis audífonos, me apoyaba en su cuerpo para no caerme de la cama; hasta tenerlo en mi mano me devolví para quedarme entre sus brazos.

—Te ibas a caer. —Bromeó posando ambos brazos en mi cintura.

—Gracias por tenerme. —Bese su nariz, se sonrojaba ligeramente, puse un auricular en su oreja y el otro en la mía.

—Pon esa de Star Shopping. —Me sorprendió que la pidiera, de nuevo mis ojos se posaron con los de el, era la primera canción que habíamos escuchado juntos. —Esa me acuerda a ti. —Volvían sus manos a mi cabello, recorriéndolo por todo lo largo. —Te la dedico. —Me causaba vergüenza cuando me dedicaban una canción, sobre todo esa que era de mis favoritas en todo el mundo, la puse en el reproductor para dejar que sonara mientras me quedaba acostada en su pecho, deje en modo bucle para que se repitiera muchas veces; no podía describir la mezcla de ambas cosas que me tranquilizaban, estaba en paz total y no quería que se acabara nunca.

—Yodo… Levántate. —Unas manos estaban agitándome un poco, me aferre a los brazos que me rodeaban. —Ya nos tenemos que ir. —Abrí ligeramente mis ojos, era Araya… No recordé en que momento me dormí, tampoco esperaba que se hiciera de mañana tan rápido, era como una pesadilla.

—Ya voy. —Dije de mala gana, Shikadai igual se estaba despertando. Me separe de sus brazos un poco para sentarme en la cama, aun ni siquiera había salido el sol.

—No estas en ninguna luna de miel. —Araya se quejó mientras acomodaba su camisa.

—No seas odioso. —Lo regañe mientras me volteaba para mirar a Shikadai que en silencio estaba observándome. —¿Vas a ir con nosotros a el tren? —Asintió, también se puso sentó para acercarse a mi y dejar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

—Tsk. —Araya chasqueo sus dientes, me separe para ir a donde estaban mis cosas, tomarlas e ir al baño para cambiarme.

Aún no quería aceptar el hecho que por culpa de una malcriadez de Shinki ya no volveríamos a Konoha, no era algo que nos iba a decir, pero lo suponía porque era obvio, aparte Araya seguro tampoco querría venir entonces no tendría con qué luchar.

Volví a la habitación cuando ya estaba lista para tomar mis cosas, le pedí ayuda a Araya para bajarlas y dar una pequeña vista a la habitación por si se nos quedaba algo. Faltaba solo Shikadai que terminara de cepillarse, lo esperé abajo junto a Araya y Shikamaru que nos acompañaría.

—¿Y Lady Temari? —Preguntó Araya hacia el mayor.

—Está dormida, ayer le dije que como saldría temprano los iba a acompañar. —Me puse mis audífonos observándolos, tenía la sensación de que no volvería mas a esta casa y me hacia sentir ya una melancolía extraña… Yo no era así.

Unos pasos pesados bajaban las escaleras y era obvio quien era: Shikadai.

—Ya estoy listo. —Se quedo parado en los pies de la escalera.

—Bueno, vámonos. —El mayor se puso de pie tomando mi maleta, Araya cargaba la de el. Yo solo cargaba mi bolso de mano mientras iba atrás de todos junto a Shikadai que sostenía mi mano.

Ni él ni yo sabíamos que decir, lo sentía como unas vacaciones muy cortas donde mi corazón había sido muy lastimado, pero a la vez tenia algo de paz, siempre recordaría las palabras de Shikamaru "si su amor es real, pase lo que pase, siempre será." Que me reconfortaban muchísimo el corazón, mientras caminábamos no dejaba de mirarlo, era tan hermoso que podía solo mirarlo todo un día sin ningún problema.

—Creo que su tren ya está. —Miré al frente y tenía razón, ahí estaba en tren esperando.

—Si, ese es. —En la plataforma Shikamaru entro para dejar mis cosas adentro junto a Araya, me quede afuera con Shikadai.

—Te voy a extrañar. —Voltee a mirarlo, apretó suavemente sus labios como si no quisiera decirlo.

—Yo… También. —Me atrajo a sus brazos para darme un abrazo muy fuerte, de nuevo mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. —No me olvides. —Dijo en mi oído suavemente. —Aquí voy a estar esperándote. —Asentía en su pecho, me aleje un poco para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios con mucha ternura.

—Ya va a salir el tren. —La voz en un tono muy odioso de Araya se escuchaba tras nosotros.

—Escribeme cuando llegues. —Pidió el Nara, asentí para dejar un ultimo beso en sus labios antes de voltear y subirme al tren, donde venía bajando Shikamaru.

—Adios Yodo, recuerda lo que dije. —Seque una de mis lagrimas asintiendo. —Está bien. —Me dio un pequeño abrazo antes de dejarme subir al tren.

Me sente junto a Araya mirando por la ventana a los Nara, mientras el tren prontamente se ponía en movimiento.

—Ya no llores. —Pedía el chico de la máscara, voltee a mirarlo triste.

—Ninguno de ustedes me entiende. —Ladeo un poco su cabeza, levanto su mascara donde fruncía un poco su frente.

—Solo quiero que estemos como antes, sabes… —Pidió Araya. —Ellos tienen muchas personas y nosotros solo nos tenemos a nosotros.

—Lo se. —Suspiré. —Nunca van a dejar de ser mi equipo, mi familia, pero es inevitable que sienta algo por el. —Puso su mano por encima de la mia mirándome como si necesitara decir algo.

—Shinki también te ama. —Encogi mis hombros.

—Solo soy un capricho para el. —Abrace mis piernas para volver a ver Konoha. —Y tu sabes que es así, si me quisiera pues, no hubiera hecho eso.

—Arreglen las cosas, por favor.

—Si se van a arreglar, te lo aseguro.

Entre ambos solo hubo un acuerdo no hablado, dejé mi vista fija en el camino…

Estaba muy segura que sería la última vez vería Konoha…

O al menos en un largo tiempo…


End file.
